


Love Blossom: A Shuann Week 2020 series

by Azurixx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heartwarming, Identity, Love, Personal Growth, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurixx/pseuds/Azurixx
Summary: "Escaping the monotonous city life, Ren inherits his grandfather’s farm land to begin anew. Gradually befriending the town's villagers, Ren comes across Ann Takamaki - a rising model forced into the rural life by her parents to remedy her entitlement. At first strangers, Ren and Ann's relationship begins to flourish as they discover the quiet treasures country life has to offer."
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Shuann - Relationship, akirann - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	1. The Parade of Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Shuann Week 2020! It's time for another year to celebrate the amazing pairing between the Persona 5 Protagonist - Ren Amamiya, and the kind, sweets-loving model Ann Takamaki!
> 
> For my contribution, I've decided to write another mini-series just like last years "Captured Memories", in which each prompt will connect to tell a bigger story. There will be seven total prompts / episodes that I will be uploading - all which will be found and updated in this single fic, so I encourage y'all to follow and keep a heads up here if you are interested in reading the entire thing!
> 
> With this specific Shuann story, the entire setting is reminiscent to Persona 4's Inaba location. The setting is an AU farm/ranch universe, taking place in the fictional valley of Shira - inspired by the real life counterpart in Japan - Shirakawa-go, which is known to be a beautiful town located in the mountains that is known for its traditional farmhouses. I've also taken aspects from the game - Stardew Valley, which was a major influence in the direction of the story I wanted to take!
> 
> All the Persona 5 characters will be depicted in a different light, but still akin to their original backgrounds. Major themes I wanted to explore with this story include community, identity, purpose and of course - romance! This story not only explores the romance between Ren and Ann, but also their interactions with the other Persona 5 cast and their stories together in the fictional town of Yama. I do hope you come along for the whole ride this week as we follow Ren and Ann on another adventure of their growing love!
> 
> Without further ado - I present, "Love Blossom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ren Amamiya and Ann Takamaki both settle into Shira Valley from separate journeys. An invitation to the town's parade forges their pathways towards a fateful encounter"

" _ **LOVE BLOSSOM"  
**__**[a Shuann Week 2020 series]**_

 _**Episode 1: The Parade of Wishes  
** _ _**PROMPT OF THE DAY: Night Out** _

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
Train Station ~** _

Near the centre of Japan's mainland lied the mountainous prefecture of Gifu, home to the peaceful region of Shira Valley located in the north. Within its rolling hills and expansive meadows stood a quiet village called Yama Town, The town itself was hidden away from the metropolitan cities surrounding the outside of the valley – which made it the perfect place for anyone looking to escape the stresses of life.

On this particular day, Yama Town would welcome its two newest residents.

Ren Amamiya took his first steps off the train, having endured a four hour commute via the JR Limited Express line. Being the only passenger to get off on the stop, Ren took a moment to stretch out his legs, before rolling his suitcase across the station's concrete floors to grasp the beautiful landscape around him. The green of mother nature seemed to extend beyond the horizon as Ren marveled at the lush foliage, clear blue sky and rocky mountains that peaked out from the far distance.

Looking down to his letter in hand, Ren re-read his grandfather's last words to remind him of his purpose coming all the way out to the countryside.

...

_Dear Amamiya-san,_

_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place where I truly belong._

_I've enclosed the deed to that place… the pride and joy of my farm in Shira Valley, just north of the Gifu region. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my son. Good luck._

_Love, Grandpa._

_..._

This was Ren's chance at a new beginning. An opportunity for him to run away from the monotony of life and to breathe in new purpose for himself. One that his soul desperately needed.

Walking along the cobblestone pathway connected to the train station, Ren followed the appropriate signs that led him to his grandfather's farm. It took him almost a good fifteen minutes to arrive at his location, seeing that the piece of land was a bit out of the way from the main population of Yama Town. Finally arriving at the farm, Ren took a moment to look around the dilapidated area – noting the lone building that stood out from the growing shrubs and weeds around the fields.

"Well, I knew not to expect a five-star hotel out here." Ren commented to himself. Grabbing the handles to his rolling suitcase, Ren made his way to the front steps of the farm home, noting that its roof seemed to be in shape of two praying hands held together.

Entering the house, Ren was surprised to find the floorboards and walls perfectly intact, regardless of being abandoned for so many years. Taking a moment to explore the kitchen, dining room and bathroom, Ren eventually made his way upstairs to his grandfather's old bedroom. Setting aside his luggage, Ren practically jumped into the bed as the springs creaked from his weight, glad to finally have a place to rest after hours of travel.

Ren stared up to the old ceiling, reflecting on his own journey to arrive at this point. After being exhausted of years in the office at work, Ren decided to abandoned the comforts of his robotic routine and move out into the country side. All of this wouldn't have been possible hadn't his loving grandfather given him his gift days before he peacefully passed away in his bed.

His grandfather's final words echoed into his mind.

" _Now, listen close Amamiya-san… There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life… and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my boy, you'll be ready for this gift I have for you. Now… let grandpa rest."_

Initially, Ren was surprised that his grandfather's gift was the inheritance to his old land. At first he was unsure if he'd even use it in the first place, but as years passed and life slowly became meaningless to Ren, he remembered the gift his grandfather had given to him.

Fortunately, Ren's parents supported his decision as they had a close relationship with his grandfather. After putting in his two-week's notice, Ren packed up all his belongings, said goodbye to his family for the time being, and took the first train in the morning out of Tokyo to this new, unexplored land for Ren to know.

"I hope I find what I'm looking for out here." Ren breathed out. If the stability of his 9 to 5 job hadn't given him the satisfaction of life, then what could it possibly be?

Ren was here to find out.

_*knock knock knock*_

A visitor? Ren wasn't expecting anyone to come, let alone thinking that someone knew he was here. Ren stood up from his bed and hurried downstairs to answer the door. Before opening it, he decided to peek into the peephole, surprised to find a girl with a red ponytail patiently waiting on the front porch. Curiosity got the best of Ren as he opened the door to acquaint himself with

"Hi! You probably weren't expecting to see a new face on your first day here. I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa!" the red-haired girl enthusiastically greeted herself, taking a moment to raise a hand for Ren to shake.

"Yeah, I didn't know anyone had any idea that I was coming. I'm Ren Amamiya." he answered whilst shaking Kasumi's hand.

"Oh don't worry, I know who you are! I work closely with the mayor of Yama Town – you could even call me his personal assistant!" Kasumi explained with a jolt of peppiness in her delivery. "You know the town is only a half hour walk from here, right? He heard that a new guy was coming to take over this lovely piece of land, so he asked me to extend our welcome to you! Look! We even got a little basket prepared full of goodies and treats all wrapped up for you!"

"Huh, that's really nice of you to do. Thanks." Ren said, taking the gift basket that Kasumi handed over to him.

"No problem! We just want to make sure that every living soul is taken care of in Shira Valley!" Kasumi answered. "Oh! By the way, if you're not busy tonight, our town is actually holding a parade later on! I suggest you come along so you can get to know the other villagers. We wouldn't want you feeling lonely out here in this little farmhouse of yours!"

"Thanks. Yeah, I'll definitely check it out." Ren answered.

"Well! I better get going! It's a long way back to town and I gotta help coordinate some final plans for the parade tonight. Hope to see you there!" Kasumi waved as she began making her way towards the direction of town.

Saying his farewell to Kasumi, Ren reconvened into the kitchen with his gift basket, taking out the assortment of sweets, food and even bottle of wine out onto the table. Along with the treats was a flower pot with a blooming cherry blossom planted in it. A letter was attached near the base of the plant's roots. Ren read the note.

 _Welcome to the valley of Shira! Don't be a stranger to us in Yama Town!  
_ _~ from Mayor Yoshida._

A small smile found its way onto Ren's face. Not even an hour had passed since his initial arrival in Shira Valley and already Ren was feeling at home. Putting away his gifts, Ren began to make his way upstairs to prepare himself for the late night's parade.

"I'm hoping the hot water still works in this place." Ren prayed to himself.

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Okumura Ranch ~** _

About a fifteen minute walk south from Ren's farm home was the Okumaru Ranch, which was currently filled with many farm animals happily roaming around in the peaceful paradise. Cows and horses were free to explore within the wide open fenced fields, while chickens and pigs lived comfortably near the centre of the ranches in their respective coops.

In the middle of the ranch was a large home with its sole occupant. Haru Okumaru awaited patiently in the kitchen for her new guest to arrive. It was a surprise imparted by her father a few weeks ago, who simply explained that a close business partner of his would be sending in a client who required - in a sense – rehabilitation. Haru, curious to what this case was about, was more than welcome to open her doors for the possibility of making a new friend. She took the time to cook up a grand feast for her guest as she prepared a healthy vegetable casserole with freshly squeezed peach juice on the side.

Eventually, the doorbell to Haru's front door rang.

"Coming!" Haru yelled from the kitchen. She hastily put away her oven mitts after taking out her vegetable casserole out from the oven and rushed to the front door. Passing through the living room, Haru noted a white limousine parked outside her front gates. Wondering who this fancy client might be, Haru eventually made it to the front door and opened it up.

"Haru Okumaru?, is it?" a tall, muscular man in a suit with with shades asked, presumably one of the bodyguards sent with the client.

"Yes! That's me." Haru answered with a smile.

"Good. We're here to drop off your guest for the next year – I'm sure your father has told you a little bit about Ann Takamaki."

The bodyguard directed Haru's attention to the blonde girl standing at the bottom of the front stairway, her arms folded as she looked away with a disinterested look upon her face. Ann's attire – although glamorous – was definitely unfit for the environment around the ranch, which consisted of fancy skin tight white jeans, a black blouse, red heels and design shades propped on top of her forehead.

"Hi there! It's nice to finally meet you, Ann Takamaki." Haru greeted with a small wave of her hand. She received no answer from Ann as she continued to ignore her.

"Excuse Takamaki-san. It wouldn't hurt to at least say hello to the generous lady offering her home for you to stay in." the bodyguard commented over to Ann. Receiving no response, he sighed as he readjusted his glasses, returning his attention back to Haru. "May I pray that you find strength to cope with this one."

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Haru asked with concern.

"You'll see." the bodyguard simply responded. Giving a quick nod over to Haru, he turned over to give his final remarks to Ann. "I'll contact your parents to let them know you've arrived safely. If there is an emergency, inform Okumaru-san of the contact number. And please, do your best to behave. We would not like a repeat of what happened last time, you hear me?"

"Whatever." Ann simply scoffed, keeping her glance away from her bodyguard.

Haru watched as the bodyguard drove the limousine out from her ranch. She looked over and noticed the cold shoulder Ann continued giving to her. Clearing her throat, she attempted to introduce herself in order to break the awkward silence between them. "Hey! I'm sure you've already been told this, but I'm Haru Okumura - the humble owner of this ranch! It's truly a pleasure to have you around, Takamaki-san."

"Just bring my bags inside, got it?" Ann spoke, not even giving Haru the time of day as she walked past her carer and swiftly marched into the ranch house.

"Oh… Well please, make yourself at home." Haru said as politely as she could. Looking over to the side of her front porch, Haru was surprised to find a mountain of luggage propped up. Haru sighed and began to carry each bag one by one into her living room – at the same time wondering how one person could go around with this many bags. What the heck was this diva girl carrying anyway – a whole shopping mall in her luggage?

As Haru took a moment to catch her breath from all the luggage she had carried, a distressed shriek suddenly emitted from the kitchen. Haru rushed over to the sound of distress and found Ann standing on top of one of the dining chair in fear.

"Hey! What's going on?" Haru demanded to know.

"I was trying to find the washroom when this pink abomination came out of no where and started licking my feet!" Ann hollered as she pointed down to the floor. Watching the terrified girl innocently was one of Haru's adult ranch pigs that found its way inside the kitchen. It continued to snort excitedly, unaware of the distress it had caused for Ann.

"Oh! Don't worry! That's just Hamm for you! He always loves to greet new people!" Haru giggled. She kneeled down and called Wilbur over as she began to pet him. "Wilbur is such a mischievous one though. One time I was taking a shower and he managed to knock down the bathroom door! What a surprise that was at the time."

"Ewww! You let animals just run around here like they own the place? That's just horrific!" Ann yelled in further disgust. "J-Just tell me where the washroom is! I need to clean my feet from that pig's germs!"

Haru sighed, beginning to understand the warning from Ann's bodyguard earlier. She pointed down the hallway connecting to the kitchen. "The guest bathroom near the living room. It's the first doorway to your left."

Without hesitation, Ann hurried over to the home's washroom to cleanse her feet. In the meantime, Haru led Hamm out to his pen where the rest of the pigs were located, tended to their needs and went back inside to finish up dinner preparations. As she got the plates and utensils set up, Haru noted that Ann hadn't come out of the bathroom for quite some time. Giving her another twenty minutes, Haru waited patiently for Ann to finish up.

"Where is that girl?" Haru groaned as she began to lose her patience. At this rate, the casserole feast she had made would end up frozen by the time they ate. Haru quickly went over to the washroom and found Ann mindlessly combing her hair as she lost herself in the mirror. "Takamaki-san! What have you been doing for the past half hour? I've been waiting on you to eat."

"Oh, I was just fixing up my hair before dinner." Ann explained as she maintained her focus in the mirror while brushing through her hair.

"What!? W-Who fixes their hair right before dinner?" Haru complained. She suddenly noticed the familiar hair brush in Ann's hand. "And is that _my_ brush that you're using without _my_ permission?"

"I mean, it was just laying there on top of the sink. And besides, your brush should be blessed that it gets to comb such marvelous hair like mine." Ann flaunted as she flipped her hair, proud of the style she had combed it into.

"...J-Just get to the dinner table and eat." Haru sighed as she mustered up all the strength in her body not to lose her patience with Ann.

Eventually making their way to the dinner table, the two girls sat down as they got ready to eat. To Ann's surprise, Haru began to bow her head as she clasped her hands together, which confused the model.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to serve me?" Ann demanded.

"I'm praying. It's a way for me to show gratitude for the blessings granted from the valley for the food we're about to eat." Haru answered, finishing up the prayer in her mind. She began to grab herself a piece of casserole and started eating, only to look over to Ann with a dumbfounded look as she seemed to hold out her plate towards Haru - as if requesting to be served. "Takamaki-san, you have hands. I'm positive that you're able to grab yourself a slice of casserole."

"Ugh... All of this is stupid. Don't you know how much money my parents paid you to watch over me?" Ann grumbled as took the serving spoon from the casserole dish in an annoyed manner. "What kind of worker are you not even to serve me? Who the heck even prays anymore?"

"It's a tradition that this valley has done in order to give their gratitude." Haru answered in regards to Ann's question about prayer. Taking a bite from her vegetable casserole, Haru reminded Ann about the agreement she and her father made with taking Ann in. "And I didn't agree to babysit you. Our plan was for me to simply provide you residency while you take the time to reflect on your actions for the next year."

"Hmph… some vacation this is going to be." Ann muttered as she crossed her arms in her chair. She stared at the slice of vegetable casserole she had placed on her plate – noting the "Do you at least have a television here that I can use? A phone maybe so I can call up my modelling agency?"

"Actually, I do have both of those. But with all the ranch work I'll be providing for you to do, I doubt you'll have time to relax."

"Huh?! Y-You don't have the authority to do that to me!" Ann yelled in shock.

"I do, actually. Would you like me to give a call to your parents and have them remind you of the agreement we made?" Haru warned as she calmly took another bite of her casserole. She didn't want to show it, but Haru felt the satisfaction of bringing back all the comeuppance back to Ann after all the petty complaining the model had done throughout the short time she was in her home.

Ann hesitated before shaking her head in defeat. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her parents again – especially after they had forced her into this entire situation on the ranch. Ann's parents just wouldn't understand her anyway.

Not like they would listen to their daughter after the incident Ann apparently caused during one of their biggest fashion shows of the year. If only Mika hadn't messed everything up for Ann.

"Takamaki-san?"

"Huh?" Ann's mind reverted back to reality as she noticed Haru looking over to her with a look of concern.

"Something on your mind? I noticed you blanked out." Haru asked with genuine curiosity.

"Nothing. Not that you would care anyway." Ann stated, taking her fork as she began to poke around her vegetable casserole.

Haru sighed. Maybe it was simply because they just met today, but Ann was being very uncooperative as her guest. Still, Haru only knew bits and pieces to why Ann was forced to come down to her ranch in the first place. Something about trouble with her work? What exactly kind of drama would an up-and-coming model get involved into?

Regardless, if they were going to live together for the next year, then Haru needed to come up with something to break the ice between them.

"Hey! I know you just arrived here, but there's a really nice parade going on in town tonight. I feel it would be a great for us to get to know each other more!" Haru suggested with excitement.

"You wanna hang out? Oh please. You just said you wanted to put me under hard labour earlier." Ann reminded her. "Why would I wanna chill with someone who'd push me into a form of torture like that?"

"Takamaki-san, first of all, I was over exaggerating. The work around the ranch isn't that strenuous anyway. Your parents told me to help you improve on positive work ethic, not make you wish you were dead," Haru began to clarify with her. "And secondly, whether you want to believe it or not - I'm not purposely after you at all."

Ann looked over with a slight expression of surprise. At initial glance, Haru appeared to be one of those soft farm girls, but listening to how assertive she was at the moment caught Ann's attention.

"Listen Takamaki-san, I don't know what kind of drama you were involved that made your parents force you to come here, but that's completely irrelevant to me. I simply want to get a chance to get to know a new person and possibly be friends with – along with helping them to improve their character." Haru laid on the table for Ann to process.

Ann stared over to Haru for a moment, attempting to discern if the girl across the table was telling the truth or not. In Ann's case, she was never able to tell if anyone was telling the truth or not. People always seemed to put up a persona towards her in order to get what she wanted due to her parents' fortune in fashion design.

But something about Haru's attitude seemed… different to Ann.

"Well, since you said that I can't use your television or phone for a while, I might as well get out of this prison that you call a home and do something fun." Ann answered as she finally took her first bite out from the vegetable casserole – noting how delicious it tasted compared to the other foods she had eaten.

"Splendid! We'll leave right after dinner!" Haru exclaimed, doing a little clap in celebration. "I better get one of my horses ready. Walking there would take us forever! Plus, I think your feet would die walking in those fancy heels of yours, Takamaki-san."

"H-Horse? Y-You mean, we're going to ride on a horse there?" Ann stuttered. Knowing she'd be on a ranch for the next year, Ann had hoped that there was at least some sort of automobile like a tractor or truck to get around. But to be told she'd be riding on a horse? To rely her own life on a living creature that had complete control over her mobility once on it?

"Oh, don't worry, Takamaki-san! My horses aren't all that bad!" Haru assured her. "Although, some of them have been known to throw you off if they were grumpy. I had to learn it the hard way, heheh."

"Ugh… I already miss the luxury leather of my limousine." Ann sighed as she slid down in her seat, watching as Haru made her way outside to the horse stables. Looking over to her cellphone, Ann noted no bars whatsoever on her signal. It would be impossible for her to contact anyone on her own accord, or to keep up on the modelling news in her social media feeds.

This life on the ranch was going to take awhile for Ann to get used to.

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Yama Town ~** _

Night fell upon Yama Town as the area lit up with activity. Villagers came out as preparations for the Parade of Wishes was about to commence. Across the small streets were various vendors selling delicious street food such as takoyaki, gyoza and tomorokoshi. The streets themselves were decorated with strings of light that provided a vibrant, warm atmosphere throughout the night. In the background, old-fashioned drums, harps and flutes were playing to give the night a very festive feeling.

Near the centre of Yama Town was the well known Sakura Square – an entire area filled with cherry blossom trees. The area was considered the heart of the town and a staple for tourists to visit as they passed through. Around the square itself were rows of ornate floats crafted from wood and decorated with traditional lanterns that brightened up the area. Some floats even had marionettes that were displayed in order to provide more life to the carts.

Ren had arrived just as the parade went underway. Walking through the streets of Yama Town for the first time, he was surprised at how much life it contained. As Ren was distracted by all the activity around him, he didn't notice another person walking straight into his path and the two ended up bumping into each other by the forehead.

"Bruh! Hey! Watch where you're going." the voice of the other boy groaned. The blonde boy took a moment to rub his head as he looked over to Ren with a curious look. "Whoah, I haven't seen your face around town before. You a newbie or something?"

"Y-Yeah. I actually just moved into the old farm outside of town earlier today." Ren explained as he held a hand out towards the blond boy. "I'm Ren Amamiya, by the way."

"Ahhh, so you're the new farm boy everyone has been talking about." the blonde boy responded, taking Ren's hand as he shook it. "The name's Ryuji Sakamoto."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for bumping into you. Guess I wasn't paying attention." Ren began to apologize.

"Eh, it's nothing dude. I've experienced much worse." Ryuji affirmed him. He pointed towards one of his legs. "I do a lot of sports and ended up spraining my ankle while I was jogging one morning. I've been walking around with this limp for quite some time."

"Ohh.. I'm sorry to hear that man."

"No biggie! I've still got a lot of energy for me even with this injury. Nothing is going to stop me from hitting it big in a marathon one day!" Ryuji said with a burst of positive energy. He nodded over for Ren to follow him. "Come on, dude! Since you're new, I might as well show you around town for a bit and get some people to meet you."

Ren nodded. To his relief, he'd manage to make a quick acquaintance with someone – a concern that bothered him throughout his entire walk to the town. Ren wasn't sure how he would be able to talk to anyone – being the new stranger.

But fortunately for Ren, Ryuji's openness provided him an avenue to familiarize himself with the other villagers of Yama Town. Ren made a few short introductions with some of the town's people – including the fortune teller Chihaya Mifune, local teacher Sadayo Kawakami and the blacksmith Munehisa Iwai. For such a small town, Ren was surprised at the diversity of people he was meeting. All of them seemed to be welcome to Ren with open arms, much to his gratitude as he began to open up from his shy shell that he had hid himself momentarily.

"Huh, you seem to be making friendly with everyone already. It's like you've got some hidden charm underneath you bro." Ryuji stated as he handed Ren his share of takoyaki that he bought for the both of them.

"I'm fortunate that you were willing to introduce me to everyone. I really appreciate it, Sakamoto-san." Ren expressed, taking one takoyaki and biting into it.

"So, you said you were taking over that old farm a couple miles away from here, huh?" Ryuji brought up as the duo continued walking through the town. "What makes a city boy like you wanna ditch everything and live a boring farm life?"

"Let's say I've realized that there's more to life than always going to a routine job " Ren told him. "I'm hoping that whatever I'm looking for will be realized during my stay here. And I've always read that farming is a good way to get your mind off things."

"Yeah, but have you ever farmed before?" Ryuji brought up. "You know there's more to the whole farming gig than just planting seeds and strumming your guitar on the front porch, right?"

Ren nodded, agreeing with Ryuji's claims. In all honesty, Ren had no idea on what the farming life would entail. Ren began to wonder if he should have done more studying before leaving. Then again, Ren had hoped that his grandfather's intuition would naturally come to him as he learned through practical experience.

Suddenly, a loud outburst pierced into the bright atmosphere of the parade.

"WAAAAAH! SLOW DOWN, WILL YOU?" the shriek of a girl's voice suddenly pierced through the parade music. Ren and Ryuji - along with everyone else – turned around to watch in confusion as a horse carrying two girls galloped near Sakura Square, causing everyone in their path to disperse in order to prevent getting run over.

"Whoah! Epona!" the horse's rider – an auburn-haired girl commanded as the horse slowed down to a rough stop. She turned over to her passenger hold tightly behind her. "See? I told you we'd make it in no time, Takamaki-san!"

"Oh my gosh! Okumaru-san! I could've died just now! Can't you control your horse any better?" the blonde girl began to complain as she hastily jumped off the horse.

"I had complete control, Takamaki-san! That's just the way how Epona rides. She tends to play rough sometimes." the auburn-haired girl defended herself. She took a moment to climb off her horse as she tied it to a nearby wooden post.

"Ugh… Maybe I'll just walk home when we're done. That horse is such a monster at steering." the blonde girl continued to complain. She suddenly noticed that everyone around the town square was looking at her. "What's up with you all? Don't you know that staring is impolite? Sheesh!"

"Guess the diva queen has finally arrived to town. Woohoo." Ryuji said with a tone of sarcasm. Although, he couldn't help but be amused by the whole show she was presenting to everyone.

"Diva queen? Who is she?" Ren asked, raising a brow to his new friend.

"Just like I've known that a new farm boy was coming to town, rumors quickly spread around town that an international model would be joining our little community too." Ryuji began to explain. "Apparently she goes by the name Ann Takamaki. Her parents seem to be really famous in the fashion industry. Which means that a super rich girl like her is bound to catch some eyes from this little town of ours."

"What would a model be doing in a small town like this then?" Ren asked.

"Beats me. All I've heard is that she got into some deep shit with another model. That apparently blew up and now she's getting sent here for some sort of rehabilitation." Ryuji answered to the best of his knowledge. "To be honest, I don't care what kind of attitude she has. As long as she's got some smokin' hot looks, then you won't see me complaining."

"Huh… Interesting." Ren responded. He could only imagine how a girl from such a privileged background would be able to adapt to the country life. Then again, Ren could somewhat relate with his decision to let go of his prior city life and learn his ways of becoming a farmer. Even so, the mindset would be much different from someone who chose this life versus being forced into it.

"Hey, who knows. Maybe if you're lucky, you could have a shot at asking her out, huh?" Ryuji teased, gently nudging Ren.

"No thanks. I don't think being a relationship is what I'm looking for when I moved here." Ren chuckled.

"Eh, suit yourself, bro." Ryuji shrugged his shoulders as they resumed their walk around town. "Just saying, it's not everyday you get a chance at scoring with some hot model. This is your chance to live a little, farm boy!"

* * *

...

Meanwhile, Ann found herself getting a stern lecture from Haru as the two girls made their way through town. As much as she tried to ignore Haru, Ann found herself acknowledging the points her carer was bringing up.

"Takamaki-san. Just letting you know, you can't just make a scene out of everything, okay? The whole world doesn't necessarily focus on you." Haru started lecturing Ann in the politest tone she could use.

"Why not? Don't I have a right to express myself?" Ann argued back, remaining in her stride as she kept her gaze away from Haru.

"Please listen to me. If one of your outbursts ended up getting you in trouble with the town, then I'm going to have no choice but to inform your parents of your misdemeanour." Haru warned. "Then, and I quote this from your parents, you can say goodbye to your whole modelling career."

Ann froze in her tracks, uncertain if she had heard Haru's words correctly. Were her parents that tyrannical that they would threaten Ann's status as a model? How could they even think about doing that in the first place? They were the ones who motivated her into the modelling lifestyle in the first place! They had absolutely no right to take everything she had worked for away from Ann.

Still, Ann didn't want to test them. She knew that poking at their patience would result in the worse circumstances for her. Ann _did_ end up getting shipped to Shira Valley when she didn't believe her own parent's warnings.

"Ann? Are you good?" Haru asked, noticing the same look of distress wash over Ann's face just like earlier. "I hope I didn't come off so strongly. I thought you knew about the warning your parents gave to me."

"It's fine… Let's not talk about it anymore." Ann insisted.

Suddenly, the parade music stopped as the voice of an older man echoed throughout the town's square. Ann and Haru turned to see a man with slicked-back black hair standing on top of a wooden crate, wearing a black kimono with white lining and a megaphone in one hand. Beside him was what appeared to be his assistant – a red-haired girl dressed in a dark-pink kimono with cherry blossoms decorated around it, carrying her own potted cherry blossom in both hands.

"Ladies and gentleman – I, your mayor, Yoshida, would like to give a big thank you to all who have provided their efforts into creating yet another successful and lively parade this year! It is through the combined efforts of our humble community that we are blessed to have such " Mayor Yoshida spoke through the megaphone with a triumphant tone. "Now, without further ado – let us begin our parade of wishes!"

"And please! Before you leave the parade, ensure that you get your very own cherry blossom sapling that you may plant in your own garden!" Kasumi added as she held up her potted cherry blossom sapling. "As you may all know, it is our tradition to plant a new cherry blossom in the beginning of spring as it symbolizes each of our own wishes that we hope to come true."

"Right! As my reliable assistant Yoshizawa just stated, please obtain your own cherry blossom to plant!" Yoshida reminded the crowd. "As you nurture the cherry throughout the year, we hope that it imparts a desire for you to grow and work towards a new wish that you come up with for the rest of the year!"

The crowd around the town cheered as the musicians resumed the music, signalling the parade to begin. Streams of lights sprinkled out from their canisters as the kimono dancers began their choreography, dancing alongside the parade floats as they started their trek around town. The crowd enthusiastically watched as the Parade of Wishes commenced, with the whole town springing into life to correlate the eventful night.

"I'm going to get some cherry blossoms for us to plant!" Haru told Ann as she began making her way over to the vendor handing out the potted plants.

"Hmph… I don't need a stupid plant to grant me my wishes. That's what my money is for." Ann grumbled, crossing her arms as she shifted over to the side of the street, having no interest in any of the parade festivities around her.

"Please Ann, I really suggest keeping an open mind while you're here. You never know what kind of blessings you may find." Haru called over to her after hearing her initial comment.

"Ugh… I swear, that girl just doesn't understand me." Ann rolled her eyes. She looked around, noting how everyone was engrossed with the light show emitting from the energetic parade floats. Seeing the lights beam out from the parade, Ann couldn't help but be reminded by the glamorous spotlights that used to shine down on her as she walked down the runway, or the numerous cameras flashing their pictures at her while she posed extravagantly in the latest outfits of the season.

What she would do to desperately get back into the spotlight once again.

But Ann was trapped in this town. All alone. With no one in the world seeming to understand her.

"Pretty exciting night, huh?" a voice suddenly interrupted Ann's thoughts.

"I told you, Okumura-san. I don't want one of those stupid cherry blossoms." Ann grumbled, turning around to the source of the voice. She was surprised not to find Haru next to her, but a lone young man standing beside her – seemingly in a relaxed state with his hands in his pockets as he kept his attention towards the parade going on in front of them. Ann gave him a short glare before making a comment at him. "Uhm… excuse me, but you mind giving a girl some space?"

"Sorry, I didn't intend to intrude or anything." Ren affirmed her. He pointed down to Ann's jeans. "But… I had to let you know that the back of your pants are completely dirty."

"H-Huh? Wait, my jeans?" Ann's face turned red as she turned around. Sure enough, her pants had been completely covered by dirt around her bottoms, presumably from the horse saddle that she had sat upon. At a glance, one may have assumed that Ann had hadn't been able to make it to the washroom on time. Ann immediately freaked out as she began to smack the dirt off her jeans. "GAAH! H-How long has that been there? Urgh! That's so embarrassing! These are my favorite jeans too!"

"Probably wasn't the best idea to wear the most expensive designer jeans out here." Ren commented.

"Oh please! Like do you even know who I am?" Ann groaned as she continued to dust off the dirt from her pants.

"Ann Takamaki, I presume?" Ren stated. To his amusement, Ann looked up to him with a surprised look, knowing that she probably wasn't expecting anyone in this small town to recognize here immediately upon her first day.

"Hmph, you must be another one of those creepy stalkers that follow around celebrities. Well don't expect me to sign anything for you. I've got a lot more important things to deal with." Ann as she removed the last of the dirt off her pant bottoms.

"Don't worry. The last thing I want to do was get on the nerves of some famous super model during my first day in this town." Ren assured her.

"First day?" Ann noted his comment. She turned back over to him with curiosity. "So wait… did you also get forced to come here too? What kind of trouble did you get into?"

"Heheh, actually, it was my choice to come here." Ren started to explain his story. "I got tired of the boring city life. So I decided to move out here and hopefully find a peace of mind in these mountains."

"You chose to move here on your own free will? Huh, you're weird." Ann replied. Although, Ren's explanation somewhat intrigued Ann. From her perspective, who in their right mind would want to abandon the comfortable city life and move out to the rural side of the country, with practically no wifi or social media?

"How about you? The last thing I'd expect was for girl like you to be hanging out around these parts. It's definitely a big jump from the runway." Ren asked, genuinely intrigued to know Ann's story. He didn't realize that his comment would end up offending Ann immediately.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not fit for the country life?" Ann gave him a confronting look.

"I mean, the whole town - including myself, just saw you call a poor horse a monster earlier. Talk about someone with anger management issues, right?" Ren brought up without processing his words. He ended up getting pushed from the side by Ann as she began to defend herself.

"You don't know me! I'm Ann Takamaki! I'm supposed to be the fiercest model of this day and age! And don't you dare tell me that _I_ have anger management issues! You seriously _don't_ understand me!" Ann suddenly blurted out with confidence, causing many of the villagers around them to look at her with perplexed looks. Ignoring their glares, Ann crossed her arms as she turned away from Ren. "Uggh… Just.. don't talk to me anymore. I'm tired of people always having to lecture me twenty-four seven."

A lingering silence stood between them as the parade continued. Ren immediately realized that his words had stung Ann more than he had expected. Did he seriously have this natural act for belittling people so easily?

Maybe that's why he had felt so alone in the city. Being in an office job that catered to perfection and putting yourself above others without thinking about the well-being of your own team. Ren realized that he never took the chance to establish a true relationship with others in his prior work environment. He only focused so much to get to the top, only to leave behind others that attempted to work together with him.

Did his old routine really numb Ren's sense of being empathetic?

The words of his grandfather's letter echoed back to him…

" _I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature…_ _There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life… and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my boy, you'll be ready for this gift I have for you."_

Maybe that was what Ren was missing beforehand? Real close connections with others.

Ren looked back over to Ann, who remain unmoved from her position. She had her head held downwards and eyes closed, as if attempting to muffle out the sounds of celebration going on around her as the parade continued throughout the night.

For a super model who stated they had a fierce heart - Ann appeared to be the exact opposite, scared and hopeless.

Taking his grandpa's words to heart, Ren decided to open up to Ann.

"Hey… Takamaki-san? Sorry for being so rude upfront. I'm… still going through a few things myself." Ren immediately apologized, catching Ann off-guard for the second time. Ann turned to listen to his apology. "Truth is, I may have chosen to come here, but deep down, I'm really uncertain to what will come in the future. To be suddenly at the top of the world, only to realize that it wasn't what I truly wanted. I just… feel like I'm back to square one with my life."

Listening to Ren suddenly lay down his feelings was something Ann never expected – let alone with a complete stranger she just met not only five minutes ago. Why was he being so open to her all of a sudden? This encounter was going to places she hadn't experienced before.

"I… know we just met. But I get that you're feeling alone, as if the world doesn't hear your voice. But… just like how I chose to figure out things out here, I believe you'll discover what you're missing too." Ren assured her, giving a gentle look as he nodded.

"Ohh…. Uhm… Yeah. Thanks." Ann could only come up with, unsure of how to respond to his words. She had no idea who this man was, but for some odd reason, Ann felt comfort from Ren's statement.

For a moment, the excitement of the parade disappeared as Ren and Ann were momentarily lost in their own bubble.

"Yeah… A-Anyway, I should get back home. It's getting a bit late and my farmhouse is a bit far from town." Ren coughed, trying to ease his way out of the awkward atmosphere between them. "I'll… see you around, Takamaki-san?"

"S-Sure..." Ann remained speechless as she processed Ren's thoughts. She kept an eye on Ren as he eventually disappeared into the crowd, walking off into the night as he made his journey back to his new home. Ann took a moment to compose herself. What exactly was his deal anyway? To just come up and talk to her like that. Was he trying to get something from Ann?

"Hey Takamaki-san, are you okay?" Haru's voiced interrupted Ann's train of thoughts. In her hands happened to be a potted cherry blossom sapling as she handed it over to Ann. "Here, I brought your very own cherry blossom! I was hoping maybe you could plant it around the ranch when we get back? I'm no professional farmer or anything, but I do know how to nurture plants!"

"Y-Yeah… for sure." Ann agreed, taking the potted plant without protest. She was still thinking about the mysterious boy she had met just a few seconds ago.

"By the way, who was that boy you were talking to?" Haru asked, peering off into the distance as she attempted to locate the shaggy-haired individual. "I've never seen his face around Yama Town before. Do you happen to know him?"

"Oh him? Oh… uhm… shoot I didn't get his name." Ann answered, realizing that the boy she had met didn't mention his name once in their conversation. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "Don't mind him though. He just moved here today so he's not anyone important."

"Awww… he looks like a nice gentleman. Did you happen to get his number?" Haru teased.

"WHAT- NO! I don't even have connection on my phone if I even wanted to call anyone." Ann grumbled, feeling disgruntled with the reminder that she had no escape plan out of the valley. Quickly diverting her mind to another topic, Ann looked over to the potted cherry blossom sapling she was holding. "Uhmm, so why did you give me this?"

"It's for when you make your wish." Haru answered.

"Wish? The heck do you mean?" Ann repeated in confusion.

"Right.. This is your first Parade of Wishes in the valley," Haru said, taking the time to explain the symbolism to their cherry blossoms. "You see, every year our town holds this parade as we spring into the new season. We take this opportunity to reflect on what areas in our life we desire to improve – then make a wish. Our initiative in making that wish becomes a seed that will eventually grow until it comes true."

"Uhm.. Okay I think I'm getting it." Ann said. She held up her potted cherry blossom. "But what about these things? Do they magically make our wishes come true?"

"Heheh, well yes and no." Haru replied, continued her explanation about the town's tradition. "The cherry blossoms we have right now symbolize the progress into making our wishes become a reality. Hopefully by the time your cherry blossom completes its growth – your wish will be fulfilled. Although, those two things will only be possible with the right amount of nurturance and dedication you put in."

"Ohh… I see." Ann was genuinely intrigued by the concept. She looked down to cherry blossom sapling and began to wonder what she would wish for.

"I wish… I wish.. mmh.. I- I don't know what to wish for." Ann sighed out. This moment made her realize that she didn't have any real direction in life. She may have grown up to become a model, but _why_ did she become a model in the first place? Her whole career had been fabricated by her parents – and Ann just followed along with their orders.

Then again – was her modelling career even a reality anymore? Ann was thrown into the country life due to her mistake and possibly costing her entire life's work. Was there any point in returning, knowing that she would become a laughing stock among her coworkers for her mistakes? Would she even be accepted by her agency again after the stupidity she had displayed?

It was if being thrown into Shira Valley brought her back to square one in life.

"What… Do I wish for? What _is_ my purpose?" Ann said, sighing to herself.

Hopefully, Ann would have an answer to the true desires of her heart.

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Amamiya Farm ~** _

Ren had propped himself on his front porch – a single candle lit up on his table as he looked out to the empty fields in front of his grandfather's farm house. Various shrubs and weeds had taken over the farmland, causing Ren to ponder on how he would transform this land into a sprawling land of vitality.

"What is my wish..?" Ren suddenly said to himself, reflecting on the question to himself. He looked over to the cherry blossom sapling gifted to him by Kasumi – reflecting on the important symbolism these cherry blossoms had in the valley.

Ren knew that he was searching for something in the valley – but what exactly was it?

Or.. _who_ exactly was it?

Ren continued to reflect on Ann Takamaki – the girl seemingly stuck on his mind ever since he left Yama Town.

He immediately shook the thought out of his head. No, there had to be something that was more meaningful to his true desires.

But what exactly did Ren wish for?

Time in the valley would help not only Ren on his journey to find new purpose – but Ann Takamaki too, as their paths would continue crossing in the future, both destined to help accomplish their dreams together.

.

..

…

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 2!** **  
** **Next Prompt: Rain** _


	2. The Lost Child in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As rain falls upon Yama Town, Ren and Ann's bond begins to form as a chance encounter brings the two together, along with an unusual contract thrown between them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi again everyone and welcome to Day 2 of Shuann Week 2020! Glad to see the interest y'all have shown with the first chapter. It did make sense crossing over elements of Stardew Valley and Persona - with it being that you had the ability to build relationships and bonds with other characters in each game.
> 
> Oh, and as a fun fact I guess - I've finally gotten to Persona 5 Royal's Christmas Eve event, and of course I picked Ann as the given date option. Ooof, lemme tell you how cute it was seeing her and the protagonist finally spend the holiday together! Hopefully what I've written in these later chapters will be just as sweet as the cake they shared during that date, heheh.
> 
> Nevertheless, let's get right into the second chapter for this week! Cheers!

" _ **LOVE BLOSSOM"  
**_ _ **[a Shuann Week 2020 series]**_

 _**Episode 2: The Lost Child in the Rain  
** _ _**PROMPT OF THE DAY: Rain** _

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Yama Town's Library ~** _

Rain drizzled upon the village as the later days of Spring arrived. The calm pitter patter of raindrops outside the library helped Ren focus as he silently studied the various books regarding agriculture and tips for sustainability of crops. With his first few days living on his grandfather's farmhouse, Ren desired to learn the ways of the land and utilize the fields to his advantage in order to grow his own crops.

However, farming didn't start off so easily as Ren had no idea where to start. Luckily, the librarian's owner – Makoto Niijima, told Ren of the plethora of books in regards to farming just waiting to be read. Grabbing a mountain of books for his studying, Ren decided to utilize this rainy day to gather as much knowledge as possible in order to expand his expertise in farming.

"Okay, so the best crops to grow for the spring season are parsnips, potatoes and cauliflower." Ren quietly repeated to himself as he wrote down the information in his notebook. He had taken a whole table for himself in the library, with numerous books open and scattered across the birchwood top. Ren had been going almost four hours straight just reading through pages and pages of farming information, collecting data on the best crops to grow each season, what fertilizers to utilize and possible drawbacks that he may encounter.

With Ren focused on his studying, he hadn't noticed the teenage girl approaching from his back, curiously looking over his shoulder as they look in awe at the countless books he'd gone through.

"Damn… This is a _lot_ of books! Are you some sort of bookworm or something?" Futaba Sakura's voice caught Ren off-guard as he dropped his pencil onto his notebook and looked back to him.

"Oh… hi?" Ren could only speak, looking over to the girl as he noted her appearance – her outfit consisting of a green jacket over her white tank top, black shirt and leggings, along with grey high tops. What made her appearance notable was her bright orange, black glasses and headphones worn around her neck. Ren offered a hand for her to shake. "Uhm… I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Ren Amamiya."

"Oh! So you're the new farm boy Ryuji's been talking about!" Futaba hollered out in excitement, much to Ren's embarrassment as they were in a library. Fortunately for them, they were the only occupants inside at the moment. Regardless, Futaba excitedly shook Ren's hand as she introduced herself. "The name's Futaba Sakura. I'm the daughter of Sojiro-san, you know, the suave old dude who owns The Leblanc Saloon just across from Sakura Square?"

"Oh yeah, I've been there a couple times. Their curry is super delicious." Ren began to relate, memories flooding of the recent week when he'd come and order dinner at the saloon. Ren remembered the gruff and disinterested tone Sojiro-san had given him during their initial meeting. But eventually the owner opened up to Ren as he expressed interest in learning the recipes to his coffee and curry items.

"You drink coffee, by any chance?" Futaba asked. Ren nodded his head to her pleasure. "Great! So that means you can plant some coffee beans on your little farm to help out Sojiro-san! He's been looking for someone to grow locally – it'd be more cost-effective for his business and he says that coffee beans grown fresh would taste even better!"

"Heheh, I'll try my best to figure it out. Just let me know when he needs them." Ren assured her. Interested to learn more about the bespectacled girl, Ren asked about her headphones. "I'm guessing you listen to music a lot? Those headphones look pretty nice."

"Heck yeah! Video games and music are my go-to pass times! I even have the latest Nintendo Switch in my room!" Futaba excitedly shared loudly, again – not taking into consideration that they were in a library. "Still, there's not much to do here in terms of technology. We're practically out in the wilderness within these mountains."

"You could say that again. It's been difficult trying to contact the rest of my family back home with any good wi-fi. Seems like the best connection is in this very library." Ren shared, sharing his struggle in the old farm house lived in, which practically had little to no wifi connection.

"Well, this town is super lucky to have me! I'm fortunate enough to be the savvy tech wizard. Usually whenever anyone has issues with their internet or television, they usually call me for assistance." Futaba explained. She decided to offer some of her own help in Ren's situation "Hey, you say you live in that old farm house out of town, right? I've always been looking for a challenge to expand the signal from town to other parts of the region. Maybe this could benefit the both of us if you let me set up a modem in your home?"

"Yeah! Actually, that would be awesome." Ren expressed interest.

The duo continued making idle chat within the library, hitting it off well as they. During their conversation, they hadn't noticed another individual quietly entering the library. Ann entered through the doors, carrying a bag full of books as she slugged onto the front counter with a loud thud, immediately catching the attention of the librarian sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but would you please quiet down? We're in a library, ma'am." Makoto expressed, turning her chair over to Ann as she fixed her glasses.

"I'm not dumb. I know we're in a library." Ann grumbled as she started to wipe off her rain coat. "Ugh… I can't believe that Haru has got me running around while its pouring outside. Didn't she even consider that my hair was going to get drenched after combing it for half an hour?"

"Are you an acquaintance to Okumura-san?" Makoto asked, getting up from her chair as she inspected the large bag Ann brought onto the counter.

"Eh, more or less. She's got me forced to run these stupid errands while she takes care of stuff on her ranch." Ann explained. "I don't know why she has me returning all these books here when she's bought them. Isn't that what a library is for?"

"Uhm… No. A library is where you _borrow_ books, not buy them."

"Borrow? What's the point of borrowing when you could buy it?" Ann asked, giving Makoto a genuinely perplexed look.

"Well, this whole library was built by the community to share knowledge outside of the Gifu region. Our mayor expressed interest in giving those unable to explore the rest of the country an avenue to read about many stories from around the world." Makoto gave her reason as she began to organize the books from Haru's bag. She looked over to ann with a curious look. "May I ask, have you ever been to a library before?"

"Pfffft! Why would I? I get all my knowledge on my social media. Well - I mean I used to until Haru cut me off from it." Ann expressed further frustration. It had been almost a whole week since Ann was able to check up anything on her phone, with Haru being directed by her parents to omit their daughter from social media in order to focus on her so called rehabilitation.

"I see. Now that I've noticed, I don't think I've seen you around town recently. Are you perhaps a new resident of Yama?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm, for someone who looks smart, I'm surprised you don't know who I am." Ann rolled her eyes at Makoto. She striked an over exaggerated pose with her hands resting on her hips, while giving a confident look to Makoto. "I'm the one and only Ann Takamaki, one of the fiercest models to ever walk on Japan!"

"Ohh, uhm… good to know." Makoto simply replied, focusing her efforts with signing back in Haru's books.

"Really? Is that all you can say? Good to know? Hmph! You should be honoured that I am even in your presence in the first place." Ann crossed her arms as she turned away from Makoto, only to notice a familiar face having a conversation from the other end of the library. Ann's heart practically skipped a beat. "Huh? No way, isn't that the farm boy over there?"

"Amamiya-san? Yes, that's him. He's been reading a diverse assortment of books relating to agriculture." Makoto responded as she began to organize the books on the front desk and began scanning them one by one. "By the way, you're free to look around, Takamaki-san. Just please don't make any more noise."

Ann ignored Makoto's comment as curiosity got the best of her. Quietly making her way over to where Ren and Futaba were conversing, Ann hid behind one of the bookshelves close by as she started to eavesdrop on them.

"If all things go according to plan, I should be able to set up your high-speed internet by the end of this week!" Futaba explained, having completed a conversation with Ren in setting up his very own wifi back at the farm house.

"Geez, I really appreciate it, Futaba. Things are gonna be a lot easier at the farm now that it'll be a bit more updated with the tech you'll install." Ren gave his utmost gratitude.

"No problemo! Anyway, I've distracted you long enough from your crop studying. I've got a project of my own to tinker with back home. I'll see you later, Amamiya-san!" Futaba said as she happily waved over to Ren.

"I'll catch you around, Futaba." Ren waved back with a smile.

As Futaba made her way back to the library's entrance, she quickly noticed Ann hiding from behind the bookshelf. Futaba gave an audible gasp as she pointed at her. "Whoah! Hold on! You're that new model that's been rising up recently! Ann Takamaki, right?"

"Whoah! W-Wait, you actually know who I am?" Ann exclaimed, now gaining the attention of Ren as he looked over to the two girls. Out of excitement, Ann reached over and embraced Futaba in an uncalled hug."Oh my gooooosh! Finally! A fan that actually knows who I am!"

"G-Grhh! I-I wouldn't really call myself a fan if I'm being honest." Futaba muffled out in Ann's embrace as she struggled. "I only know who you are from the drama I've been following online."

"D-Drama? Online? What the heck do you know so far?" Ann panicked, releasing Futaba as she began to demand answers. "Listen, whatever you hear from Mika's sources, it is _not_ true! I swear, I didn't start any of it! It was all her fault!"

"I-I don't know much, I swear! B-But the only thing I do know is that the tabloids have been trying to make you look bad, that's all!" Futaba explained, a slight sense of fear welling up inside her as she noticed Ann beginning to fume.

"Really? Ugh.. dammit!" Ann yelled in frustration, slamming a fist against one of the bookshelves without thought. "That Mika is probably kissing their asses trying to cover up her mistakes while making me look like the bad guy. This is complete bullshit!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Makoto's voice suddenly echoed out from the library counter, catching Ann, Futaba and Ren's attention. She calmly pointed at the doorway. "Takamaki-san, I will only warn you once. If you do not behave in this library, I'm afraid I will have to kick you out permanently. You've already caused multiple disturbance within the establishment. Please don't make me take drastic measures."

Ann took a moment to consider Makoto's words. If she didn't want to get into further trouble from her own parents, then Ann needed to be on her best behaviour. Ann's clenched fists gradually softened as she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Uhm... T-Takamaki-san? I'm sorry a brought everything up regarding Mika-chain. I thought you knew." Futaba suddenly apologized, blaming the entire ruckus on herself.

"Just… go. Don't worry about it." Ann assured her, keeping her gaze downwards from shame.

Off to the side, Ren had watched the entire ordeal occur between Ann and Futaba - wondering what they were talking about. As he watched Futaba leave, Ren directed his attention back to Ann as he noticed her rubbing the side of her head from stress as she returned to the front desk. Deciding that he had spent enough time studying on crops, Ren began to pile them back up in order to chase after the model.

"You may inform Okumaru-san that all of the books she had borrowed have been accounted for." Makoto expressed to Ann as she finished the transaction of Haru's books.

"Thank you.. Sorry again for causing so much trouble." Ann apologized.

"Don't sweat it. I'll be honest - I was overreacting a little bit on my part with all the shouting. You're always welcome to come here if you need a quiet place to relax." Makoto assured, receiving a grateful smile from Ann as she said goodbye. The librarian immediately turned to Ren, noticing him as he waited for her. "Amamiya-san, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Hey, uhmm… sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush and didn't have time to put away my books." Ren explained, seemingly in a rush as he kept his eyes on Ann as she headed towards the doorway.

"No worries, it's almost closing time anyway. I have to stay for another hour to clean up the library." Makoto explained, letting him off easy for the meantime.

Ren nodded and quickly made his way to the library doors as Ann was about to exit. Makoto took a moment to look over and sighed.

"Oh boy… I hope the farm boy knows what he's getting himself into." Makoto said to herself.

"Hey… Uhm, hi. Remember me?" Ren spoke up to Ann just as she was about to turn the handle to the doorway and exit.

"Duh… of course I remember you. You're the farm boy that was looking at my ass and told me my pants were dirty." Ann recalled as she took a quick glance back at him. "What do you want exactly? I've got a long walk ahead of me in this stupid rain and all I've got is this crappy raincoat that Okumura-san lent to me."

"Well, fortunately for you, I've come prepared." Ren said with a smirk. He pulled out his trusty umbrella as he extended it out in order to prepare for the waterworks outside. "Well? Care to join? I'm sure you would appreciate company in this sad weather as much as I would."

Ann took a moment to contemplate Ren's offer before giving in.

"Uggh…. Fine. But I'm only walking with you since I don't want my hair getting any wetter, okay?" Ann scoffed as she went ahead, pulling up the hoodie of her raincoat in order to cover her head and pigtails as much as she could. Ren followed close behind as he opened up his umbrella, strolling alongside Ann as he covered the both of them from the rain.

Ren and Ann silently strolled through Yama Town, noting the peacefulness of the area as the rain continued to pour down softly from the cloudy sky. The homes to the villagers gave a faint glow as the warm lights illuminated from the windows, piercing into the gray atmosphere outside. Ren and Ann eventually made their way into the town's centre – Sakura Square, where the cherry blossom trees remained vibrant in their blooming color of pink.

"You must really hate this Mika girl, huh?" Ren broke the silence between them, catching Ann off-guard. "I heard you mention the model's name when you cornered Futaba back in the library. I can only assume you have some history between each other."

"I swear, she's just the worst human being possible." Ann commented, keeping her gaze down as the duo continued their walk through the town, inching closer to Sakura Square. "All she cares about is hogging the attention and doing whatever means necessary in order to get what she wants."

"Sounds like someone I know." Ren tried to joke, only for him to receive a gentle elbow from Ann to his side.

"I'm not like her! I mean I try not to be." Ann expressed as she sighed. "Listen, I know I can be extreme at times, but I'm no where close to what Mika is capable of. She's the type that is overwhelmingly pretentious and deceitful to everyone around her."

"What exactly happened between you two then that got you into so much trouble?" Ren tried to piece everything together.

Before Ann could answer, the duo heard a distinct sound coming from the centre of Sakura Square. Veering over to the cherry blossoms, Ren and Ann noticed a small figure moving between the shadows. Upon closer inspection, the duo realized it was a small brown horse slowly looking around its surroundings as it attempted to find its way around.

"Huh? A horse? Where did it come from?" Ren questioned.

"Hold on… wait, I think I actually know this horse." Ann said. She suddenly grabbed Ren and faced him towards the horse before slowly pushing him forward while she kept a steady gaze from behind.

"You… know this horse?" Ren repeated, still trying to process what was happening. He then noticed how they were inching closer to the horse – with Ren between it and Ann. "H-Hey wait! Why do you have me between you two? I'm not gonna be your shield!"

"It's only in case it kicks me again. The last thing I need is to get drop-kicked into the wet mud by some a lethal animal." Ann stated.

"B-But, I don't wanna get kicked either!"

"Just shut up! I need to know if this is the same horse anyway, otherwise there's no point in me helping it out." Ann gently slapped him in the back in order to quiet Ren. As the the two closed in on the baby horse, Ann's eyes widened in glee as she recognized the purple scarf around the horse's neck. "Ahah! So it is the same one from Haru's ranch!"

Ren continued to watch in confusion as Ann slowly made her way out from the cover of his umbrella and raised a hand over to the horse as she approached it. "So… does this horse have a name?"

"Yeah… if I'm correct, this is Epona's child, Zelda." Ann answered. She slowly approached the shy animal with a hand toward held out towards it. "Hey there, remember me? Haru helped me feed you that one time. You almost kicked me in your stable. But we stilll had a good time together, didn't we?"

The baby horse seemed to neigh in delight, having calmed down from her voice and allowed Ann to gently pet down its wet mane.

Ren continued watching, unable to believe the sight in front of him. This act of gentleness was nothing he had ever expected coming from Ann. With the short time Ren had known her, Ann seemed like a fuse that would go off at any moment. But this tender moment where Ann let her guard down and spoke softly to the baby animal was a bewildering experience for Ren.

Yet, it was also a heartwarming one to witness. Ren could tell that Ann had a soft spot inside her, judging by the way she was able to calm the baby horse down. A smile came across Ren's face as Ann and the baby horse continued to share their moment together.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get you back home to your mama. I promise." Ann gently said as she continued to stroke her hand through the baby horse's mane. The animal gave out a gentle whimper as it looked over to Ann with trusting eyes.

"You've got the horse?" Ren asked her.

"Heck yeah. I'm sure now that she's calmed down she'll listen to me." Ann assured him. She directed both the baby horse and Ren to follow her as they made their way out of Yama Town and began their long trek back to Haru's ranch.

* * *

**_~ Shira Valley  
Okumura Ranch ~_ **

The trek itself happened without any hitches as Ann began to explain her experience getting to know the horses at Haru's ranch to Ren. She confessed how it was one of the only things she really liked so far during her stay. The opportunity to be close to such gentle and majestic creatures somehow managed to calm Ann and distracted her from the current situation she was in.

Eventually, the trio arrived at Haru's ranch. Ann opened the doorway into the horse stables. Entering it presented them with a row of stables, each one holding an adult horse – a variety of breeds mixed together consisting of black, brown and white horses.

"There! Little Zelda has her very own stable." Ann mentioned, pointing to the far stable in the corner. The stable held a much larger horse that was the same brown colour and breed as Zelda, which was presumably the mother – Epona. Ann gently patted the baby horse beside her. "It's okay now - you're safe. Why don't you join back with your mama, Zelda?"

The baby horse neighed happily as it trotted into its stable and reunited with its mother. Epona responded with a similar neigh to its foal, gently caressing its snout with its child. Ren and Ann paused for a moment as they smiled at the heartwarming scene in front of them. The duo were so engrossed with the reunion of the horses that they hadn't even noticed Haru approaching them from behind.

"Hmm? Oh, Takamaki-san! I was wondering where you had gone to." Haru's voice suddenly echoed out in the stable as she entered. She gave a surprised look to see Ren accompanying Ann. "Oh! Well if it isn't the farm boy we saw last week at the Parade of Wishes! My name is Haru Okumura – I'm the owner of this pleasant ranch you're in."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ren Amamiya. I recently moved into the open farm land just north of here." Ren responded, shaking Haru's hand as a courtesy.

"Huh.. I just realized that I never really got to learn your name until now." Ann commented as she gave an intrigued look towards Ren. "Amamiya-san - it's a nice name, actually. Rolls off the tongue pretty easily."

"Heheh, you should've seen Takamaki-san all week. She couldn't help but continue talking about how mysterious you were since your first encounter." Haru suddenly blurted out without thinking.

"OKUMURA-SAN! You don't need to tell him that!" Ann yelped in anger, her face turning red in embarrassment.

Ren simply looked at the two girls with confusion. Did the two girls – specifically Ann, actually talk a lot about him behind his back?

"Oh sorry. Anyway, would you care for some tea? I feel that with the dreary, cold rain pouring outside, something warm and invigorating would be the perfect remedy." Haru offered to Ren, somehow managing to brush off her mistake nonchalantly.

"Certainly." Ren nodded, immediately following Haru back to her house.

"Oh... this is peeeerfect.." Ann groaned, drooping her head down as she dragged herself with them. The last thing she wanted was to drink tea with the mystery farm boy she had mixed feelings about.

The trio made their way inside, settling in Haru's kitchen as she made a fresh batch of green tea for them to share. Ann took the seat beside Ren as she kept her gaze down, casually circling her finger around the top of her mug. Haru had taken the seat across from them as she began to question Ren.

"So Amamiya-san! How did you manage to come across the farmland north of here?" Haru asked, sipping from her cup of green tea as she focused on Ren.

"My grandfather used to own it. He passed it along to me as gift." Ren simply responded, choosing to hide the fact that his grandfather had passed away – deeming it an unnecessary fact for them to know.

Haru continued to interview Ren – asking about his background, family and progress he had made with his farm. Ren chose to keep his answers vague, being wary not to share too much of his personal details to some strangers he had just met. All this happened while Ann remained bored in her seat, wishing for Haru to end the conversation so she could head back to her guest bedroom to sleep.

"So do you have any animals there yet? Specifically a horse?" Haru eventually asked Ren, watching as the boy shook his head. She returned a delighted smile at his response. "Well, consider it your lucky day! I've been hoping to pass along some of my animals to someone who seems capable."

"WHAT!? You're just going to give him a horse just for the sake of it?" Ann yelped in shock. Eventually it had clicked in Ann's mind that Haru was most likely interviewing Ren to see if he was a trustworthy individual to pass along a couple of her animals.

"It's my way of saying thanks to Amamiya-san for guiding my precious faul back home." Haru explained herself.

"Hmph! Did you already forget that _I_ was the one that did most of the work?" Ann grumbled in her seat as she crossed her arms.

"Huh? No I seriously can't do that, Haru." Ren tried to explain, also surprised at Haru's decision. "I wouldn't even know how to take care of one on my own."

"No worries! I'm sure Ann will show you how to properly take care of one. It's practically the only thing she's been willing to do for the whole week she's been there." Haru assured him, turning over to Ann as she gave her a cheeky look.

"W-What? Okumura-san, I'm not a teacher at all! Besides, why would I even teach him? He hasn't done anything for me at all!" Ann argued back.

"Didn't he just walk you back home in the rain? Using his own umbrella? Going out of his way just to make sure you are home safe?" Haru reminded her, basically putting Ann at a corner as the model eventually admitted defeat.

"Oooof…. Fine! I'll do it." Ann gave in, crossing her arms as she couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself in.

"Splendid! Amamiya-san, if you come back tomorrow, I'll make sure to have your very own horse ready for you to use!" Haru told him. "I'm sure that having a trusty steed by your side will help you become an efficient farmer."

"I'm so grateful for your generosity, Okumura-san." Ren gave his thanks, bowing his head over to the ranch owner. As a new farmer, Ren felt lucky to receive immediate support within his first few days in the valley – believing he would need all the help and resources he could get his hands on in order to build up his farm land.

"Also, if you don't mind at all, I would appreciate it if Takamaki-san could help you out at your farm land every week?" Haru suddenly demanded, causing both Ren and Ann to almost spit out their green tea.

"WHAAAAAT THE HECK!? ARE YOU CRAZY, HARU?" Ann yelled out in shock.

"Uhm… I'm not sure if that's a good idea.." Ren calmly responded, attempting to maintain his cool to prevent further escalation from the aggravated girl beside him.

"Protest all you want – but I believe that this would be a wonderful partnership that both of our homes can establish!" Haru started explaining. "You see, Takamaki-san has been brought over here by her parents since she had displayed some troubling behaviour in her job. They are hoping Takamaki-san's stay in the valley will improve her attitude."

"Y-Yeah.. I've kinda got the gist of that.." Ren grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Amamiya-san!?" Ann growled, leaning over to him with intimidation.

Ren began to pray in his mind that he wouldn't be slaughtered right there in his seat.

"Ann, please show some respect to the young gentleman." Haru demanded, taking another sip of her tea as she made up her mind. "Remember that I am your delegated caregiver and that your parents have given me the authority over you. Besides, this is an opportunity you cannot waste. Working on a farm is the perfect opportunity to sharpen your work ethic."

"Hmph… none of this is fair. You can't just throw me around as some slave." Ann lamented as she shrunk in her seat.

Ren looked over to Ann – noticing the misery in her eyes. He was quick to see how much anguish Ann felt regarding the entire situation she was being thrown into. A worker thrown around without being taken care of, eventually growing to the point of resenting their job and disconnecting with the people around them.

This was all too familiar to Ren – relating Ann's current situation to what he had gone through with his old work that he chose to escape from. What was the point of being in a job where you hated every second of it?

Ren needed to come up with a solution where both of them could win.

"Listen, Ann.. I've talked to Futaba – the girl that you basically scared off in the library back in town – and she had mentioned about installing wifi into my home," Ren began to explain as he conjured up a deal for Ann. "If you promise to help me do a good job with my farming, I'll let you come over and use the internet every now and then, okay?"

"Really? You would let me use your wi-fi? That's amazing!" Ann expressed – the girl practically jumping in her seat after hearing the opportunity. Finally, a way for Ann to reconnect to the outside world and incentivize her into working diligently. Ann would take whatever she could get that would bring her joy in this valley. "Alright then! Sounds like we've got ourselves a deal!"

"Oh boy.. Of course he manages to woo her with his wifi." Haru rolled her eyes, choosing to allow this deal to happen if it meant that Ann would be willing to do some work.

Ren and Ann both shook their hands as they sealed their partnership. Moving forward, Ren would be given the needed assistance from Ann as his official farm hand – tasked with helping him maintain his farm through various chores he would assign. With the power of two – Ren's farm would foresee prosperity that would grow over time.

This contract would be the first step for Ren and Ann's relationship to blossom into something special.

.

..

…

* * *

 _**TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 3!  
** _ _**Next Prompt: Cherry Blossom** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co. and SEGA ~


	3. The Battle for Everyone's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Summer arrives as Yama Town's treasure is threatened. Among the conflict, Ren and Ann's bond continues to grow as they learn more about each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello once again, fellow reader! Welcome to the 3rd Day of Shuann Week! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, as this chapter is when the plot starts to pick up the pace and begin to go beyond Ren and Ann's relationship. The theme for today is cherry blossoms, which is going to continue playing an important role throughout the story itself. Anyways, let's get on with the story! Cheers!

" _ **LOVE BLOSSOM"  
**_ _ **[a Shuann Week 2020 series]**_

 _**Episode 3: The Battle for Everyone's Dreams  
** _ _**PROMPT OF THE DAY: Cherry Blossom** _

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Amamiya Farm ~** _

The days of Spring had come and passed as Summer slowly approached. Ren had managed to utilize his time to the best of his abilities, having set up a reasonable garden around his farm house. After spending countless hours in the town's library reading on ways to improve his crop tending and set-up, Ren was able to reap the rewards of his efforts as he awoke to find his garden flourishing with fresh food for the taking.

"Well, time to get to work." Ren motivated himself. Taking out the empty gift basket Kasumi had given to him the first day he arrived, Ren made his way over to his crops and began picking them out one by one. Ren collected a whole variety of crops, such as cauliflower, potatoes, and even fresh strawberries – all courtesy of Mishima's General Store where the necessary seeds were bought. Ren made sure to set aside some of the fresh produce for Mishima as thanks for providing him the tools, as well as the fertilizers in order to improve the quality of his crops.

As Ren collected the crops, his mind wandered off to the conversation he had with the general store owner a couple nights ago…

...

" _Hey there, farmer! How's your garden looking?" Mishima happily greeted Ren as they entered his general store._

" _Everything is looking well, thanks for asking. How about you? How's the business going?" Ren replied, waving over to the blue-haired individual working from behind the store's counter._

_Mishima paused for a moment and sighed, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. "For now, the store is running smoothly. But I've been hearing rumors that another big store might be coming to move their business here in Yama Town."_

_Ren raised an eyebrow. "Another store? Do you know the specific company?"_

" _Ehh… something along the lines of… Shido Corporation." Mishima answered._

" _No way..." Ren heavily breathed out, his heart almost skipping a beat at the mention of the name._

" _What's up with you, dude? It's like your face turned pale all of a sudden." Mishima mentioned, noticing that Ren's entire demeanour shifted into surprise. "Wait, do you know who this company is?"_

_Ren slowly nodded. "Yeah… I used to work in their analytics before I ended up dropping my job and moved out here."_

" _Whoah… What are the odds of that?" Mishima let out a small gasp, sharing the same surprised look as Ren. "It's like… bumping into your ex randomly when you're trying to move on, huh?"_

" _Sorta like that." Ren responded. He thought about what Mishima had brought up earlier on how his old company had possible plans to move a branch of their corporation into Yama Town. If those rumors were true, then Mishima's General store had no chance of competing, considering the abundance of power and resources Shido Corporation had._

" _Damn… You don't think my store will close down due to them, hmm?" Mishima asked._

"… _I'm sure you'll be just fine." Ren tried his best to assure him, which worked as Mishima responded with a sigh of relief. Although in reality, Ren didn't have the heart to tell him that his small general store may be facing a bigger struggle in the future if Shido Corporation succeeded in moving their business into Yama Town._

" _Heheh, you know Amamiya-san, I do really appreciate your support ever since you've moved here. It's nice that a city boy like you is willing to help out small, local business like mine." Mishima expressed his gratitude. "It's why I'm hoping that your small farm will one day flourish into something big. Like a way of saying that us small people really can achieve something great, right?"_

" _Right… Thanks again, Mishima. It's very encouraging of you to say that." Ren replied with a smile._

_..._

Ren paused for a moment from collecting his crops, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he took a short break. His mind remained in conflict with the thought of Shido Corporation – an aspect of his life that he wanted to move away from – would possibly be returning to drain out the little freedom he had happily familiarized himself with for the last few weeks. With firsthand experience regarding their strict practices against their workers, Ren prayed that they wouldn't suck out the life this little valley town still had.

"Hi there!" Ann's voice suddenly called out from the distance. Ren thoughts quickly blew away as he turned over to the distant road leading up to his farm house, watching as Ann waved out to him, currently clad in her denim overalls, pink flannel shirt and work boots. Even in her dirty work outfit, Ren was still impressed at how Ann managed to look so fashionable in them. Although it only made sense considering she was an experienced model.

"I see you're earlier than usual. Finally managed to overcome that morning grogginess you've been complaining about every day?" Ren replied as Ann approached him.

"Hahah, please, your jokes are getting too old, farm boy. Besides, I'm here to use that daily wifi you promised me that I have!" Ann rolled her eyes as she took out her phone and made her way over to Ren's front porch. Her attention was already glued to her phone screen, as she didn't even realize the abundance of Ren's crops. Looking through her social media feed, Ann groaned as the familiar name of Mika popped up. "Ugh… Like I need to read another article of the success Mika is hogging away from me."

"You really need to let go of that, Takamaki-san. You're supposed to be on probation, remember?" Ren reminded her as he resumed his crop picking. Ever since he had learned of Ann's entire situation, Ren promised Haru to aid her in helping the super model focus on her duties. He did regret having to use his internet connection that Futaba set up for him as a means of enticing Ann, but it was the only way to get her to come and work.

"It's still sooo stupid! She's getting all the fame and recognition while every other model has to be stepped on and tossed aside." Ann grumbled as her finger swiping through the various news articles increased whenever she saw Mika's name pop up on-screen.

Fortunately, the neighing of Ren's horse caught her attention as it came up to Ann and stuck it's entire face right into her personal space. Ann yelped from surprise as she dropped her phone onto the wooden patio floor.

"H-Hey! Calm down, Morgana!" Ann warned the black stallion. "Seriously! Every time I come, you always feel the need to stick your face into my chest!"

"Heheh, I think he has a little crush on you." Ren teased as he collected the last of his strawberry crops and made his way over to the two. He patted the black stallion that Haru had lent him a couple weeks ago for Ren to use in order to make his commutes to town much more bearable. .

"Please… the only horse who has my heart is the little pony back at Haru's." Ann rolled her eyes, a small smile crossing her face as she was reminded of Zelda back at the ranch - the same horse she and Ren helped bring home during that one rainy night. Crouching down to pick up her phone, Ann's smile quickly disappeared as a horrific sight plagued her eyes "GAAAAHH! No! Please don't be true!"

"What? More news of Mika again?" Ren groaned. "Please, Takamaki-san, Haru and I keep telling you to let go of that for now. It's not good for your mentality having to always check up on your model rival."

"Nonononono! It's much worse!" Ann cried out, showing her phone to Ren. A single, giant crack covered the entirety of her screen. "MY PHONE IS BROKEN!"

"Wow… The horror." Ren expressed with little enthusiasm. "Maybe that will help you focus more on your duties that you promised to do."

"But how am I going to work knowing my phone is broken!?" Ann argued.

"That's for you to figure out. But right now, I'm going to need you to help me collect these crops out on the field." Ren stated, grabbing a spare basket as he held it out towards Ann. "I'm sure Mishima will be pleased with the haul we'll bring for his store."

"Hmph, collecting all these crops sounds like a fate worse than death." Ann groaned, expressing her normal reluctance with having to do more work. She stared out into the garden and was surprised at the abundance of produce lined up for the picking. "Wow… I didn't notice you had this many crops planted already. Did you really grow that much these past few weeks?"

"Well, I couldn't have done it if you didn't help me water and fertilize the plants." Ren expressed to her. "So it's also kinda your fault that we have a lot to collect, heheh."

"Oooooh, is that a compliment that you're finally giving to me?" Ann teased as she gave him a mischievous grin. "It's finally nice to see a little gratitude from you, farm boy!"

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means. Besides, don't take my words the wrong way. I still haven't forgiven you for letting a group of crows eat up the seeds from our first batch of crops." Ren reminded.

"Come on! How did you expect me to set up the scarecrow by myself?" Ann defended herself. "That stupid thing almost weighs a tonne!"

"The scarecrow was practically made out of wheat! Anyone could carry that thing with one arm!"

"Pssh… whatever."

"Just get to crop picking, please." Ren demanded, finding himself beginning to lose patience. He also added a little incentive for Ann to motivate her. "You know, I'm sure Futaba can figure out a way to fix your phone's cracked screen. We can visit her place after we sell these crops to Mishima."

"Really? Then what are we waiting for – let's collect these bad boys!" Ann exclaimed, snatching Ren's basket as she began making her down the porch steps and towards the garden. "Hurry up, slow poke! Let's see who can collect the most crops out of the two of us!"

Morgana suddenly began to follow Ann, her chipper attitude immediately taking a turn as she give the black stallion a cold glare.

"Don't give me that look, you stupid horse! I'll never forgive for what you've done to my phone." Ann shook a fist at Morgana as she began making her way to the garden. Morgana – being the stubborn horse it was, continued following Ann. The model pointed him over to his stable beside Ren's farm home. "No! You stay away from me! I've had enough of your silly shenanigans! Why can't you just do normal horse things?"

Morgana neighed in a scoffing-like tone, as if expressing its annoyance to Ann as it began making its way back to the stables.

"I'm just as disappointed in you too!" Ann argued, sticking her tongue out. Letting out a deep breath, Ann crouched down and began collecting the potato crops.

Ren chuckled as he began to follow the model into the garden, amused by the entertainment he was getting between Ann and his trusty horse. If there was one thing Ren appreciated about Ann, it was how her company and energy made work all the more bearable.

With the collection of cauliflower and potatoes in her basket, Ann made her way back to Ren's front patio. Just as she made her way to the front steps, Ann noticed a small, pink flower blooming out from the side. On closer inspection, Ann realized that it was a small, cherry blossom.

"I didn't notice you had your own cherry blossom growing." Ann said, her eyes kept on the small, yet healthy sapling.

"Well, you would have easily seen if you weren't keeping your eyes glued onto your screen for the last few weeks." Ren remarked.

"I guess you have a point. It kinda reminds me of my own little cherry blossom that Haru gave to me during the parade last spring." Ann mentioned, reminiscing to the night they had first met. An idea suddenly popped in her head. "Hey! Why don't I bring my cherry blossom and plant it beside yours? It's kinda sad to see yours growing all by itself."

"Oh.. sure. I don't see any harm in that." Ren agreed.

"Great! We can get it planted after we finish up our chores for the day." Ann expressed in enthusiasm. She shoved her basket of produce into Ren's arms as she jumped down the front steps of the farm house. "Come on! Let's get this errand out of the way so we can get Futaba to fix my phone. I still have so my fashion news to catch up on."

Ren sighed. Even after almost an entire month helping out on his farm, Ann always seemed to find small ways to make everything about herself. The only way that he could grab her attention was to provide some sort of incentive for whatever tasks assigned – with the current example of his internet Futaba had installed and providing the solution to fixing Ann's phone.

Still, Ren could see the passion Ann held in her heart when it came to what she wanted. During their afternoons tending the crops, Ann would always make heartwarming remarks about the horses back on Haru's ranch. And even when Ren never asked for it, Ann would tell him many stories of how hard she had worked to progress her modeling career with the diets she studied and mentors she'd consulted with such as Yukari Takeba.

 _But she's still focused on herself that she tends to forget that other people having feelings._ Ren thought to himself. The only people Ann ever talked to in this town were himself, Haru, and occasionally Futaba whenever she needed advice to speed up her own phone's connection – all who had the necessary resources to get what she needed.

Ren hoped that Ann would eventually realize this fact if she ever wanted to change her attitude for good. Ann needed to grow past her own needs and sense the feelings of others.

"Ren? Are we going yet?" Ann called out to him, already waiting impatiently near Morgana's stable so Ren could prepare the horse for their travels.

"Coming!" Ren called out. Collecting his bag of produce, he made his way over to both Ann and Morgana. "Remember to to hold on tight to me. I'm still getting used to riding on Morgana and the last thing I need is for either one of us to fall off if he ends up going out of control."

"You just need to be gentle, remember?" Ann reminded him. "Horses are pretty smart, but just like us humans, they need to be listened to as well. You've got to work together as one unit if you want to have a smooth ride."

"Huh, that's a surprisingly good word of advice from you." Ren gave a genuine look of awe at her.

"See? I can be wise at times." Ann stated.

Ren smiled. Maybe his earlier thought about Ann lacking empathy was already becoming obsolete. Just seeing the smallest signs of Ann's understanding towards other feelings was a step in the right direction in Ren's eyes. And she did suggest wanting to plant her cherry blossom beside Ren's lone one. Even that small consideration for his plant showed the caring heart that Ann hid behind her attitude of entitlement.

Ren reflected on his own thought process. Maybe he had to stop focusing so much on the flaws of others and instead, be mindful of their good attributes. His natural mindset still stemmed from how he adapted into his old, monotonous job – a part of his life that he continued moving away from.

 _Huh.. There's still a lot that I need to learn too, I guess._ Ren amused the thought in his head.

Climbing onto the black stallion first, Ren held a hand down for Ann to grab as she sat behind Ren – a procedure the duo had gotten used to in the past weeks. By habit, Ann wrapped her arms around Ren's waist as she rested her head on top of Ren's neck, while he commanded Morgana to begin their trek towards the town. For Ann, these leisurely horse rides from Ren's farm to Yama Town had become one of her more favourable pass times during her stay in Shira Valley.

But deep down, Ann had grown a liking to comfortably hold onto Ren as she enjoyed the scenery of the mountains and valleys off in the distant – a feeling she never imagine would grow to become much more apparent and stronger later on.

"Ready to go?" Ren asked, turning back to his partner.

"Onward!" Ann exclaimed, pointing out towards the direction of Yama Town.

Morgana neighed with determination as he galloped towards their destination – Ren and Ann holding on tightly as their rode off into the distance.

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
Yama Town Sakura Square ~** _

Arriving at Yama Town, Ren and Ann immediately heard the commotion coming from Sakura Square. Commanding Morgana to increase its pace, the duo rushed to the source of the sound and were surprised to find a whole crowd circled around the cherry blossom paradise. The villagers appeared to be defending the area from an outside source that made its way into Yama Town.

"What the heck is going on?" Ann asked, trying to look around the crowd to figure out what was happening.

"I don't know. Let's ask around." Ren said.

Bringing Morgana to a halt, Ren and Ann climbed off the black stallion, tying their trusty steed around one of the street lamps as they began to observe through the crowd. Many of them seemed to have their attention directed to a single source: a large, business truck lined up with smaller vehicles – each of them matching with a dark blue and black color scheme.

A brand written with ominous letterings were on each side of the vehicle: Shido Corp.

"Oh no..." Ren breathed out in panic. His eyes couldn't believe it. The company that he attempted to run away from now present in the very place he sought refuge in.

"Hey, what's up? Why do you look so surprised?" Ann asked, noting Ren's jolted look on his face. "Do you know these guys? What's their deal anyway?"

Ren didn't answer Ann's question immediately, instead making his way through the crowd of villagers until he made it to the front lines where the Shido Corp vehicles met them. Ann hastily followed, demanding Ren to answer her question.

"Ryuji!" Ren called out, meeting the blonde boy as he stood among the front lines with the rest of the villagers. Accompanied with him were Makoto and Futaba. "What's happening? Why is everyone so riled up?"

"Because these assholes decided to just show up and threatened to tear down the cherry blossoms in this town!" Ryuji answered furiously, keeping an intense gaze at the Shido Crop vehicles. His hands were clenched to the side as he did his best to restrain himself from starting an uproar.

"They just showed up early in the morning with their vehicles blazing through. It was practically a rude awakening for everyone in town who tried to make the most of their quiet morning." Makoto further explained.

"I don't care who these guys are! They can't decide to run down our cherry blossom trees! It's the heart of the town!" Futaba complained, trying to get the rest of the villagers riled up in order to protest against the big company.

"Ren? What's going on?" Mishima's voice echoed out from the crowd as the general store owner caught up with the others. He inspected the monstrous vehicles in front of them and let out an audible gasp at the sight of the Shido Corp logo. "N-No… it was true all along. They did come to take over our town!"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on? None of this is making any sense!" Ann yelled out. As if her request was answered – the leader of the company group began to speak on top of one of their company vehicles - utilizing a speaker to amplify their voice for the entire town to hear.

"Attention citizens of Yama Town! We pose no threat to your village." the leader's voice announced to them. "Our team has simply come to inspect the landscape and determine whether your town is a suitable location to expand our business."

"Who gave him the authority to talk down upon us?" Futaba glared at the company's leader.

Ren immediately recognized the leader of the company. It wasn't the CEO himself – but his familiar son that was working diligently in order to inherit the business for himself in the future. The shaggy neck-length brown hair, clean business suit, the calm, yet demeaning tone in their voice – it was none other than Goro Akechi.

"No way.. What is Shido's son doing here?" Ren stated in shock.

"The heck? You know these assholes, Ren?" Ryuji asked as he heard his friend's comment.

"It's complicated. I used to work with them back in the city." Ren explained himself, the fact surprising his friends as they hadn't known about much his past beforehand. The group brought their attention back to Akechi as he continued explaining of their business's intended plans for the town.

"We have been in deep discussions with the Governor of the Gifu region– and they have approved of our request to look over the land for suitable areas to expand our business outreaches in smaller communities. We believe that your town will benefit with our eventual partnership." Akechi continued to announce, causing further panic among the crowd as they expressed their concerns of what this meant for the state of their town.

" _The Governor? Isn't he the one who is in charge of everything in the region – including Shira Valley and our town?"_

" _Why would he allow this to happen? Our town doesn't need a big corporation taking over the community."_

" _This is nonsense! They didn't even bother asking their citizens how we feel about any of this!"_

As the rest of the villagers continued commenting amongst themselves, Kasumi stepped forward from the crowd as she stood bravely against the business group towering over her. "Hear me out, Akechi! As a girl who was born and raised in this small town, I do _not_ see this partnership as a beneficial for either sides. Our town has always been heavily independent and strives on local community support. Your decision to force such drastic changes in our town will only disrupt the morale of what our community stands for!"

"You lack vision, my dear. With Shido Crop – everyone can strive!" Akechi voiced his argument. "Small communities like yours that remain stubborn are destined to become obsolete. We are trying to _save_ everyone here by sharing our dream to reunite people underneath our brand! If you just bowed down to our ideals and allowed us to utilize your resources – then Yama Town could grow into something bigger!"

"Hmph! Sounds more like a dictatorship! Feels more like you want to be captain of the ship and steer everyone under _your_ purpose!" Futaba shouted at him – with everyone else agreeing with her point as they protested back.

"I agree! You cannot force your will upon others! It's just wrong to take control and expect everyone to give up on their own desires for your benefit!" Makoto yelled back, gaining more support from the crowd.

"Wow... Everyone is getting really aggressive. It's kinda scary seeing them like this – especially Makoto." Ann whispered over to Ren, finding herself leaning closer to him for safety.

"Can you blame them? They're really passionate about their community. They won't let anything taint what they've built together." Ren explained in order to help Ann understand the situation.

"Our community understands the importance of a united force that supports each others dreams and wishes!" Kasumi backed up on their stances, feeling encouraged by the town's desire to stand up for their community. "You underestimate our commitment to each other. Our town is always planning grand events to celebrate our unity!"

"Hmph.. How ignorant your town must be. What little events do you have even planned in the future?" Akechi decided to ask, beginning to lose his patience towards the town's assistant.

"I'm glad you asked! You see, our town has planned a magnificent dance later in the summer to express our desires!" Kasumi announced – much to the community's surprise behind her. "We even invited the Governor – you know, the _same_ dude that you've talked to regarding your _cute_ business plans - to come and check out this event to showcase how strong our community can stand on its own!"

"We did?" Ryuji whispered over to Ren.

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this." Ren shrugged back.

"Hmph! Well since you're so eager about your precious little community, then we will give you until the middle of summer in order to prepare your little event and showcase that your town is deemed a cultural landscape. If not, then we will go ahead with our plan to level your cherry blossom square and build our branch." Akechi informed the entire town of their company's final offer. "Regardless, we hope that this will provide a greater opportunity for you to flourish with Shido Corp. All we desire is your cooperation."

The villagers continued to yell in protest as Akechi commanded their fleet of vehicles to drive off. Seeing the entire villager on the brink of panic, Mayor Yoshida stepped up front to address their current dilemma.

"Please, everyone, calm down for a dear moment. I promise you, as the devoted mayor of Yama Town, I will _not_ allow our national treasure of the cherry blossoms be taken down so easily." Yoshida spoke with willpower as everyone turned to him. "Fortunately, my assistant and I had anticipated this issue in the prior weeks. Please attend your listening ears on what she has to address."

"No worries, everyone! I've brainstormed a fabulous idea that will not only help us with our little cherry blossom issue, but strengthen the whole community as well!" Kasumi assured the villagers, all who quieted down to listen to her solution. "As I love directing the performing arts events of our town, I figured that we can entice the Governor with an amazing night full of dancing and music!"

The rest of the crowd murmured to one another, sharing their respective thoughts on Kasumi's idea. A few of them showed interest in the idea, while many others were either skeptical or were unsure how they would be able to pull through with such an expansive idea to hold a night dedicated to dancing.

"How do you suppose we approach this idea?" Makoto asked, intrigued with Kasumi's idea.

"Aha! I'm glad to see that our reliable librarian is showcasing interest in this surefire plan." Kasumi appreciated Makoto's interest. She waved her hands out to the cherry blossom square that the crowd of villagers surrounded. "We will hold this marvellous event in the heart of our town among our beloved cherry blossoms! That way the Governor will see how amazing and special these sacred grounds are to our community."

"Oh! That actually sounds lovely. We could even have such beautiful lights hanging around the trees to give it a more vibrant look, as if the stars are dancing with us." Haru expressed as she imagined the scenario in her head. She turned over to Ryuji and smiled at him. "What are your thoughts, Sakamoto-san? Don't you think this entire idea is spectacular?"

"As long as you've got some sort of food platter to be offered, count me in!" Ryuji stated with enthusiasm. "Ooof, it would be dope if we had a whole table just full of meats to be served! That'd be a nice treat after a long evening of dancing."

"I'm lovin' the ideas everyone is bouncing off right now! It's making me motivated to come and join this party!" Futaba gave her thoughts, imagining herself in the as she rocked out on a possible disk jockey system. "Hey! If I had the right equipment, I could make these cherry blossoms pop out while we dance to the bumpiest beats ever! It'll practically be a night club founded outside with nature!"

"Alright! The enthusiasm is off the charts with y'all! I like it!" Kasumi exclaimed as she pumped her fists in the air. The rest of the villager surrounded around them began to show interest in the community project to defend Sakura Square. Suddenly, Kasumi pointed a finger towards Ren who casually listened to their conversations. "You! Farm boy! You're going to help us create the most spectacular dance event this entire town has ever seen!"

"W-What?" Ren stuttered out, unable to come up with a response to Kasumi's statement.

"And you! Famous super model Ann Takamaki! We're going to need your super stardom to help us bring the necessary diva power we need to make this event explode into the stars!" Kasumi immediately hopped over to her as she took Ann's hand and raised it up for the rest of the crowd to see. "This moonlight event will be a success with this famous pop model in the mix!"

"WHAT! N-NO WAY! I have no need to participate in this silly dance. This is _your_ business, not mine." Ann retreated her hands from Kasumi's grasp as she crossed her arms and took a step back. The rest of the crowd gasped, shocked at how hesitant Ann was was being.

"Hmph, seems like Miss Diva over here still thinks she's above everyone else." Ryuji whispered over to Haru.

"Honestly, you get used to it when you live with her twenty-four seven." Haru expressed, reflecting on the moments she had to endure with Ann's privileged attitude back at her ranch. "Still… She's been improving, I'll give her that."

"Hard to believe. I doubt Ann would be able to grasp the concept of helping others even if it was handed to her on a silver platter." Ryuji remarked.

"Takamaki-san, think about it. Having your influence with this project could boost our chances of showing the Governor that our little town does have potential standing on its own with welcoming others." Makoto explained. "You supporting our local efforts will convince him not to agree with the contract from Shido Corps."

"Yeah! And these cherry blossoms mean the world to our town!" Futaba said, recollecting to her own memories of running through the square when she was a kid.

"Ann… We have to help them." Ren spoke up, catching Ann by surprise.

"Huh? Why are you siding with them all of a sudden? Can't you see that they're manipulating you just because you're new and vulnerable?" Ann argued at Ren. "They're backing you into a corner since you're just the lone farm boy. You have to stand up for yourself!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Ren started to explain. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before recounting his experience in Shira Valley so far. "This town is built on the foundation of community. It's one of the things I've been learning so far about Yama Town. It's the least I can do to return the favor for them welcoming me to their community."

Ann simply rolled her eyes. She should have expected this from the way she had seen Ren talking to many of the villagers in town, investing in their lives and learning more about them. His heart had gone soft – and that allowed for him to be used for their own benefit.

To soften one's heart and provide their talents to others.

This was a sentiment Ann _did_ understand, but told herself not to fall into anymore.

Not ever since Mika took advantage of her and threw her whole modelling career to a halt.

But for some reason, a voice spoke underneath Ann's consciousness, telling her to remain open-minded and see what she could learn from this experience in helping out the town.

"Ugh…. What makes you think that Amamiya-san and I are capable of handling all this stress when we literally just moved here not more than a month ago?" Ann challenged Kasumi, finally giving in as she demanded to know the assistant's reasoning.

"Because it would show our Governor that even the newest of comers to our community are capable of finding their home here very quickly!" Kasumi brought up. She suddenly wrapped an arm around Ann as she whispered into the model's ear. "And if this little plan of ours succeeds, I can be sure to put a good word of you to your parents and _maybe_ have your probation shortened, hmm?"

"Y-You'd do that?" Ann's interest towards helping out immediately spiked up. She gave a wary look to Kasumi. "Wait… How do you even know about the deal I made with my parents? Only my own agency and a select few know about that."

"I'm the mayor's assistant, after all. Of course I know the latest news with _all_ our residents in Yama Town." Kasumi gave her a cheeky smile. "So! What do you say, Ms. Super Model? Think that you and the handsome farm boy can manage this daunting task?"

"Pfffft! Please! Amamiya-san ain't even handsome in the first place." Ann rolled her eyes as she took a moment to look over to Ren, who was currently busy conversing with Ryuji and Haru about this big plan that they would soon pull off. Although Ann didn't have the heart to admit it, Ren was probably the only person she had began growing close to since her stay in Shira Valley. She knew that with Ren's background in analysis and planning, he was capable of creating a plan to bring out the best of the community's efforts.

But… what exactly could Ann contribute?

"So, I take it as your silence as a yes?" Kasumi asked.

"…Yeah, sure. Whatever." Ann finally answered.

"Woohoo! Alright! Give it up for our future saviors of the cherry blossoms – Takamaki-san and Amamiya-san!" Kasumi exclaimed, bringing along both Ren and Ann together as she raised both of their hands up in the air. The rest of the crowd, having discussed of this plan in the background and eventually getting on board with Kasumi's suggestion, began to cheer for both Ren and Ann.

For a moment, Ann appreciated the attention – something she had dearly missed since she had been forcibly taken out of the spotlight. But then again, this was at the cost of being held accountable for organizing an event that she initially had no part of. But with the chance of having her rehabilitation reduced, this opportunity for Ann was something she could not miss.

On the other hand, even though Ren had grown a desire to help Yama Town in their current situation, he felt an overwhelming emotion of uncertainty rushing into him. A past he tried to run away from now came back to haunt him. Now Ren was delegated the responsibility to face his looming struggle he tried to throw off to the side.

His old colleague, Akechi – threatened to brand his sanctuary with a permanent reminder of his meaningless routine of the past – one that had practically sucked the life out of him.

Would Ren and Ann be capable of this responsibility?

* * *

…

Finishing up their errands and stopping by Leblanc Saloon in order to request Futaba's help to fix Ann's phone, the duo eventually made their way back to Ren's farmhouse. As the sun began to set in the valley, Ren and Ann made one last trip by Sakura Square, reflecting on the challenge that would come for the both of them in the near future.

"Can't believe we're in charge of running this dance." Ren remarked. His hands remained in his pocket as he kept a gaze towards the square, admiring the orange sunlight glowing among the cherry blossom trees as the warm colors complimented one another. "You've gotta admit, no matter how many times you pass by these cherry blossoms, they look just as beautiful the first time you see them."

Ann remained silent, frustration still welling up inside her as she still tried to wrap her mind around these events – aside from the fact that Futaba had been unable to fix her phone screen since the damage was irreversible. Still, Ann didn't expect herself having to be in charge of the town's dance event when she had moved here.

Yet, her mind focused on what Ren had been telling her the entire day.

"You've only known these people for a month, yet you're so willing to help them already? I'm still trying to understand that, Amamiya-san." Ann commented. She stopped in her tracks as she faced the grand cherry blossom gardens, admiring the beauty of colors they displayed even during the night time.

Ren looked over to Ann, understanding that she was still confused on his decision to help. He stood there in silence, wondering how he could help Ann come to the same page as him.

"Hey, why don't we take a short stroll through the cherry blossoms? I've never gotten the chance to look through these gardens during the night." Ren asked.

"Can't we just go home, already? My mind is completely exhausted from everything that's happened today." Ann grumbled, giving Ren a pouty look.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for five minutes. I promise." Ren affirmed as he made his way into the cherry blossom garden.

"Ugh… You sure are a stubborn one." Ann sighed, having no choice but to follow Ren.

The duo silently strolled through Sakura Square. For a moment, Ren and Ann remained in silence as they kept their gaze at the beautiful cherry blossoms surrounding them, admiring the vibrant colors they evoked. As it was night time, the cherry blossoms were able to still glow with the street lamps installed around them.

"Did they ever tell you what these cherry blossoms symbolized for the people of Yama Town?" Ren asked Ann, stopping in his tracks as he turned to face her.

Ann took a moment to reflect on what Haru had told her the night she had first entered Yama Town. "Actually, yeah. The cherry blossoms signified the wishes that each villager had. As their own blossom grew, so did the desire of their wishes. They say that once the cherry blossom has flourished, their own wish should have come true by that time."

"Right. I always thought it was a bit cheesy until I decided to do it myself." Ren commented. He recalled to the cherry blossom sapling he had received from Kasumi the first day he came to his grandfather's farmhouse – a simple, yet selfless act that started to open up Ren's mind. "Did I ever tell you what my wish was?"

"I have a feeling you're gonna tell me whether I want to know or not." Ann answered.

"You're right. I should give you a gold star for that answer alone." Ren joked, surprised that it caused Ann to giggle a bit. "My wish… is to expect the unexpected. To go with the flow of what life gives to me and be happy with the opportunities that rise up. Life is too short to run on a routine. Sometimes, you just have to learn to be free and not be afraid of what other people judge you by."

"Hmm, that's not a dream I've really heard anyone mention before." Ann commented, intrigued to learn more about Ren's wish.

"But gradually I'm learning that to become free, you have to allow yourself to be more open to others as well, otherwise you'd trap yourself in your own little cage of despair." Ren further shared, reflecting on his short experience in Shira Valley so far. "I used to not care about anyone's feelings and simply did my own thing. I guess that's what eventually caused me to lose sight of what's important in life. I wouldn't have realized it had I not chosen to come into the valley to farm."

Ann took a moment for Ren's words to sink in. To be free from the meaningless routine that pinned him down was something she could relate with aspect of her modelling career. Ann went into deep thought as she reflected on the patterns of her work - a monotonous routine that consisted of her trying on clothes, practicing on the runway and establishing her fiery model persona to the public. All which was under the direction of her parents. Ann did find enjoyment in her work, but wondered if she had just fallen into the routine instead of enjoying it by her own free will.

Was she beginning to have doubts in her own life? Why was she a model in the first place? Why did Ann go through all these senseless routines? Was the pressure of living up to the standards of everyone else the very catalyst that caused Ann to almost lose everything in her career?

And to add on to Ren's dialogue - sharing her true emotions with others wasn't exactly her strongest skill. At least, her true motives were hard to express as Ann would always feel pressured to put up a persona of what people expected from her. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she had also felt disconnected with others - both in her work and social life.

"Hey Ann, did you happen to make your own wish when you planted your own cherry sapling?" Ren suddenly asked, disrupting Ann from her train of thought.

Ann paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Then what was your wish, if you don't mind me asking?"

Another long pause fell between the two of them as Ann was hesitant to provide her answer.

But a sudden movement in her heart told her to express her deepest feelings to Ren.

"…To be happy." Ann simply stated.

Suddenly, Ann felt a single tear drop fall from her cheek, the action surprising both her and Ren.

"...Ann? Hey, are you alright?" Ren asked. He didn't know what to do seeing Ann's mood shift completely to such a vulnerable state.

"Ren… I feel like I've been such a jerk these past few months." Ann suddenly released her feelings out as she began to cry. "I know I've been so hard on you, Haru and everyone else. But the truth is… I just don't know how to express myself without being so… pretentious and empty."

Tears continued flowing down Ann's face as she continued to sob softly. Ren was still unsure of what to do, but his mind naturally prompted him to come closer in order to try and comfort Ann. Out of nowhere, Ren managed to muster up the courage to approach Ann and gently gave her a comforting hug. Fortunately for him - instead of her usual response to lash out, Ann allowed Ren to embrace her as she continued to sob into his arms.

"I… I'm sorry, Ren. I… just feel so weak and alone right now." Ann sobbed out.

Ren felt the hurt in Ann's words. He decided to help redirect Ann's pain with a reminder of what their current goal was.

"Ann.. You're not alone." Ren started to speak, managing to catch Ann's attention as she listened. "I know that we aren't exactly the most compatible of people, seeing as we're both from completely different backgrounds. But the more time I get to spend with you on the farm, the better I get to know you. I have to admit, it's become one of my favourite moments that I look forward to each day."

"R-Really?" Ann said, a look of surprise overcoming her face. Even just hearing Ren's words suddenly made Ann's heart skip a beat. Ann wiped away her tears as she looked up to him. "You're not lying or anything just to make me feel better, are you?"

Ren shook his head - his affirmation managing to calm Ann down as a small smile rested on her face.

"But right now, this town counting on us to give our all for them. To protect their own hopes and dreams. They have wishes just like you and me." Ren reminded her, redirecting their conversation to their current responsibilities. "We need stand up for them against Shido Corp and their cronies. I promise that I'll be with you by your side while we tackle this hardship together."

Ann nodded, feeling a sense of comfort from Ren's words – a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. From this tender moment they shared among the cherry blossoms, Ann was beginning to finally understand the motives to Ren's selfless heart. Wiping away her tears, a small chuckle came from her. "Eheheh… You must really have some history with Shido Corp, huh?"

"Trust me, their stupid slogan of _Life's better with Shido_ is a complete lie." Ren remarked with a tone of disgust, which caught Ann by surprise. "I've worked with them for years. They treat their employees like robots – they disregard basic needs and demand too much from their workers. You might as well work in hell if you work with Shido."

"But… what made you even want to work with them in the first place?" Ann asked.

"I thought they would give me purpose. Even if the work was strenuous and strict, the wages were good." Ren sighed. "But it completely sucked the life out of me. At the end of the day, I'd always feel drained. I didn't even have time for myself or family. I felt like a robot stuck under their control"

"One of their robots?" Ann repeated.

"Yeah… one of their robots." Ren nodded. He chuckled at the drastic comparison. "Heheh, sorry. That probably isn't the best example to use."

"Actually, maybe I do." Ann brought up. Ren looked over to her with curious ears. She decided to share her own experience with the pressure of following the strict routines everyone in her work had thrown to her."Hearing your story, I kinda realize that I was a robot forced to live life according others. Following their commands in order to walk down the road of success. My heart just couldn't take it anymore."

"Could that be why you have so much drama with Mika then?" Ren inquired.

"Uhm... yes, I guess so." Ann answered. "Mika had pushed the last of my buttons and caused me to explode. Even though I tried my best to show how fierce of a model I was - my heart just couldn't take the constant belittling comments Mika had thrown at me. I was too weak to ignore it, so I gradually copied her attitude and reflected my impatience to those close around me - which eventually led me to where I am now."

Ren nodded. He couldn't help but smile seeing how Ann was opening up. It was a nice change from the usual everyday complaining she'd let out while helping out at his farm. "Ann, I gotta be honest, it's really nice having these deep talks with you. It helps calm my mind from everything else."

Ann found herself blushing at Ren's words. She then realized that she and Ren had been in each other's arms for the longest time. Freaking out, Ann gently pushed Ren away from her and quickly turned around, doing her best to compose herself. She diverted back to her regular brash attitude. "Uh… yeah, whatever! Good to know, I guess. Don't expect this to be a normal thing, okay!?"

"Heheh, no worries. It'd be weird if you were always nice to me." Ren teased. "Anyway, we should get some rest. We've got a lot of work for us in the next few days."

"Totally! Oh! And Morgana has been waiting for us the entire day. We just left him sitting outside Sakura Square when those Shido Corp cronies came by!" Ann reminded Ren of their trusty black stallion.

"Oh… right. Come on, we should get to him!" Ren chuckled, gaining a head start back to his horse with Ann following close behind.

The duo rushed out of the peaceful cherry blossom square as they began their trek back to their respective homes. It wouldn't be long now before calm nights like these would become a norm for both Ren and Ann as their relationship continued to blossom into more than just a mutual partnership.

But for now, they had the hopes and dreams of everyone in Yama Town relying on them to protect.

.

..

…

* * *

 _**TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 4!  
** _ _**Next Prompt:** _ _**Dance** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co. and SEGA ~


	4. The Moonlight Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A grand night of dancing will determine the fate of Yama Town's treasure. Amidst the event, Ren and Ann begin to develop feelings for each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello once again, fellow reader! Welcome to Day 4 of Shuann Week 2020! This day also falls on the release of the Final Fantasy IIV remake, which I'm super stoked to play once I'm finished Persona 5 Royal. Hoping you've been enjoying the story so far, and make sure that you're looking out for other awesome writers who've contributed their own works for the special pairing. I've read a couple already and they're nothing short of the Shuann sweetness that I've been craving! 
> 
> If you aren't aware yet, there is an entire collection dedicated to Shuann Week stories - appropriately titled "Shuann Week 2k20 Collection" on this website. Go check it out if you're craving more Shuann fluff!
> 
> Anyways, let's get on with the next episode of Love Blossom! This one is technically the longest chapter written for this fic, so make yourself comfy when you read! Cheers!

" _ **LOVE BLOSSOM"  
**_ _ **[a Shuann Week 2020 series]**_

 _**Episode 4: The Moonlight Movement  
** _ _**PROMPT OF THE DAY: Dance** _

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Amamiya Farm ~** _

Days passed as Summer gradually came to a close, with the residents of Yama Town utilizing the entire season to finish up preparations for the Moonlight Movement coming in the next few days. With Kasumi's leadership, she held countless meetings with everyone around town making sure that their plan remained organized. In her time of need, however, Kasumi looked up to her core team – Ren and Ann – as she requested for their input among various tasks, usually meeting at the Amamiya Farm house.

"What do you think? Should we got for some warm orange lighting to decorate the cherry blossoms? Or have some blue lights to go along with the starry night sky?" Kasumi asked, requesting for the duo's input in regard's to the event's decorations as they discussed their plans in Ren's kitchen.

"Maybe something with a bright violet color? To match with the cherry blossoms?" Ren suggested of how color palettes worked.

"No, no, none of those colors will compliment the pinkness of the cherry blossoms trees," Ann provided her input. "If you're thinking of something glamorous, go for red lighting to match the pink. Or if you want to invoke something fresh and fun, match the area with orange lighting."

"Wow! Those are some pretty insightful suggestions, Takamaki-san! Where did you learn to be so well-versed with your colour palletes?" Kasumi asked in wonderment.

"It's nothing special, really. I just compare the color scheme of the possible lighting ideas with all the clothing I've seen during my modeling career." Ann answered. "I also remember how runways played around with their spotlights in order to help their models pop on stage."

"Huh, seems like you are perfect for this type of job." Ren remarked with a smile. Ann looked over him and returned with a small smirk of her own. He had to admit that Ann was pulling through with the brainstorming ideas more than he had initially expected.

"Awww! See! I knew it was a good idea to pit you two together for the main planning stages!" Kasumi stated happily. She was confident that their plans to impress the region's Governor during his visit would convince him not to process the deal with Shido Corp. "If we keep up this momentum, then Sakura Square and the treasured cherry blossoms will surely be saved!"

"Is that everything we need so far?" Ren inquired. He quickly skimmed back on the plans they had gone through for that day – taking account of the tasks they had delegated so far, such as Futaba running the disk jockey and sound system, Haru and Sojiro-san working together to provide the best catering experience ever and Yusuke being in charge of decorating in order to make Sakura Square bloom throughout the event.

"Seems like we've completed today's itinerary in no time! Good job team!" Kasumi exclaimed, reaching her hands out as she gave both Ren and Ann a high-five. She let out a small giggle. "Oh, heheh, wait. I almost forgot. There's just _one_ more thing I want to confirm before I leave"

"Yoshizawa-san, I told you already, I can't exactly contact Rise Kujikawa to perform for this Moonlight Movement." Ann rolled her eyes, assuming the mayor's assistant would insist once again.

"No worries! I've dropped that dream a long time ago. It's actually concerning you two." Kasumi assured. Ren and Ann looked at her with intrigued looks, wondering what she had in mind. "Since this is a night focused on dancing, we're going to need a big opener to hype up everyone. So I'm requesting you two to star in a fabulous duet performance!"

"WHAAAT!?" Ren and Ann both shouted in unison.

"There is absolutely _no_ way I'm dancing with him!" Ann made her own remarks.

"And I haven't even danced my whole life. I'm not sure if I'd be up for this task." Ren brought up.

"Come on, guys! Wouldn't it be amazing? Having you two lead the dance will ease everyone else to come join the dance floor for the night." Kasumi tried to convince, yet the two were still wary of this sudden decision. "Okay okay, I'll admit, maybe this was a bit of a last-minute approach on my part. But if I'm being honest, I don't know anyone else in town who would be up for this task."

"And you really think that farm boy here and I are your best options?" Ann challenged.

"Yes! I mean, at least you, Takamaki-san! You've been on-stage for your entire life with modeling. I'm sure you would be the most comfortable going on-stage first in front of everyone." Kasumi stated.

"B-But… this is so different, Yoshizawa-san! All I ever needed to do was pose on stage or in front of photographers. I've never learned a dance routine before!" Ann defended herself.

"How about I give you guys a full night's rest to think about it? Then let me know first thing tomorrow at lunch, okay?" Kasumi offered.

Both Ren and Ann looked at each with hesitant looks, wondering what the other would say. Before they could give their answer, Kasumi received a call from Mayor Yoshida – most likely requesting for her presence back in Yama Town.

"Ohh! Sorry! I've gotta head back and meet the mayor. We've got some further matters to deal with regarding the accommodations for the Governor. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kasumi exclaimed, hastily rushing out towards the doorway. Before leaving, Kasumi shouted back to them. "Don't forget to think about what I just said! Okay byeeee!"

"Geez, I didn't know anyone could have so much enthusiasm like her." Ann breathed out a sigh of relief, her mind feeling exhausted from all the planning that Kasumi pushed on them for the day.

"Well, at least we know that this entire Moonlight Movement is in good hands. You've gotta admit that Yoshizawa-san knows her stuff when it comes to planning these spectacles." Ren commented.

"Well, I guess there is a reason she's the mayor's assistant, after all."

Ann nodded, agreeing with Ren's statement. Still, her mind couldn't help but continue thinking about Kasumi's suggestion for Ren and her to open up the event with their own special dance number. She played around on the idea with Ren. "Hey, do you really think that we'd be capable of dancing together?"

"I… I don't know, actually. Like I said earlier, I haven't danced before." Ren reminded her.

"Really? Like, no other girl has _ever_ asked you out to dance at a club or prom?" Ann chuckled at the thought.

"Heheh, come one. Don't be so judgmental. I just didn't have time for those things. It was always studying and work for me." Ren defended himself, although feeling slightly embarrassed that he had no dancing experience with anyone prior to this decision.

"Oh, poor Amamiya-san. Hasn't ever gotten the chance to dance with a girl before." Ann teased as she did her best to hold in her laughter.

"It was _my_ choice, okay?" Ren rolled his eyes. He decided to throw the question back to Ann. "What about you, Ms. Super Model? I'm sure there's no doubt that you've had the chance to dance with lots of other guys before, huh?"

Ann remained silent, unable to answer Ren's question, much to his surprise.

"Hold on, are you telling me the great model Ann Takamaki has absolutely _never_ danced with anyone before?" Ren said with awe.

"HEY! You make it sound _sooo_ tragic when it's not much of a big deal, okay?" Ann blushed, pushing Ren back as she quickly turned away from him and crossed her arms in annoyance. She didn't want to admit to the fact that she hadn't personally danced with anyone before, although it was pretty apparent with Ren teasing her.

"Well, if the fact is true, personally I wouldn't mind being the first person you'd dance with." Ren suddenly affirmed her with a smile.

"...Really?" Ann expressed in surprise as she turned back towards him, noting Ren's seriousness in the statement. She couldn't help but feel flattered by Ren's remark. No other person had expressed genuine interest in her, as prior people would only make requests with the intention to receive something from her in return.

But not Ren. Ann could feel that he genuinely wanted to do this out of good intentions.

Ann's heart began to flutter in a way she hadn't felt before. What were these feelings that was suddenly coming forward for Ren?

"Uhm… I-" Ann began her statement as her face began to blush, only for the silence between them to be disrupted by her stomach grumbling. "Ugh… I didn't realize how much time flew by. Is it already dinner? I'm starving!"

"Same. I could go for some of Sojiro-san's curry actually." Ren commented, patting his own stomach as he felt it hungering for food as well. "Whaddya say, why don't we grab something to eat? My treat."

"Wow, what a gentleman. You must have gotten a little extra dough from the crops you made last Spring." Ann chuckled.

Speaking of Ren's crops, Ann turned to the kitchen window outside, overlooking the work she had helped with on the garden. With Ren's guidance, they had managed to expand the farm's territory tilling up to the small river that passed through the farm land. Rows of summer crops including blueberries, tomatoes and melons were planted, having sprouted into saplings as it was still the beginning of their growth cycle.

With expansion of the farm also came new additions. Beside the horse stable where Morgana lived in, a chicken coop had been built with the help of Haru and Ryuji as it provided a viable shelter for chickens to live in and provide extra eggs for Ren – allowing him to sell in order to provide extra income.

"Gotta admit, this little farm of yours is coming along together quite nicely," Ann commented, exiting the kitchen as she and Ren made their way to the front porch, gazing out to the horizon of the mountains off in the distance to admire the afternoon summer air.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Ann." Ren said, looking over to her with grateful eyes. "For a model, I'm surprised that you possess such a natural green thumb."

Ann smiled at his comment. Initially she hadn't been a fan of having to help Ren on his farm on top of her other duties during her stay at Haru's Ranch for her rehabilitation. But throughout the past few weeks helping out Ren, Ann had grown to adore the peaceful farm life. Keeping herself busy with tending to various chores helped Ann forget about the stress of her modeling career – and most importantly, Mika's on-going success.

But most of all, Ann began to enjoy the time she got to spend with Ren as they worked together to build and improve upon his farmland. Ever since Ann began to open up to him since their heartfelt talk in Sakura Square at the end of Spring, she felt a lot more comfortable being around him, allowing herself to open up more with him, along with everyone else in town as well.

"Honestly, Ren, I wouldn't have known I'd been such a good farm hand without your help." Ann complimented back as she turned to him. "You seem like a natural at it. Although, I shouldn't be surprised since this is your grandfather's farm after all. It must run in the family genes."

"Yeah… this place is one of his most prized possessions." Ren commented, memories rushing back to the night before his grandfather passed away. He was grateful at the gift inherited and strived to make the best of the land granted to him. Ren ensured that this blessing given to him would not only be for his own benefit, but to provide for the rest of Shira Valley as well.

"Anyway, should we get going? I'm starting to crave some of that Sojiro's curry you mentioned earlier!" Ann smiled. Her eyes suddenly blew up with excitement. "Ooooh! I just remembered! Sojiro-san added a new item on his menu: strawberry cheesecake! My taste buds could use something really sweet right about now!"

"Sure, I'll get Morgana. We'll head on over to Leblanc Saloon and grab some grub to eat." Ren insisted, heading over to the horse stable to grab is trusty black stallion. "Everyone is probably there, considering its Friday night. It'll be a good time to relieve some stress."

"Oooh right! I can't wait to see everyone there." Ann exclaimed, pausing for a moment to catch herself in this sudden excitement. She had never thought of looking forward to seeing the friends they had made over time during her stay in Shira Valley. Just weeks before, she absolutely hated everyone in town who bothered to glance at her.

But now, Ann looked forward to seeing her newfound friends. Ann smiled at the thought – this had been a feeling she never experienced for a long time ever since she started her modeling career. All she ever focused on was going from job to job and pleasing her agents that brought along these countless opportunities to further her career.

Living in Shira Valley, Ann had this freedom that she couldn't enjoy while weighed down by her own modeling job.

Maybe… this change was good for Ann after all.

* * *

_**~ Yama Town  
Leblanc Saloon ~** _

Ren and Ann eventually made it to classy saloon as the sun began to set upon the valley. Tying Morgana to the post to prevent the rambunctious black stallion from running away, Ren followed Ann as they both entered the saloon – the sound of jazz piano music emitting from the retro jukebox as conversations filled the air inside.

Being Friday night, many of the town's villagers made their presence to wind down and enjoy the beginning of their weekend. Ren and Ann glanced around the active saloon as they found the villagers in their usual spots doing their familiar routines. Ohya

"Amamiya-san! Takamaki-san! Glad you guys could make it!" Ryuji's voiced echoed out

"Why don't you go join them? I'll order us something to eat." Ren offered as he made his way to the bar.

"Sure! Make sure to grab me that extra slice of cheesecake, please." Ann answered with glee.

"Got it." Ren replied with a smile. He and Ann momentarily parted ways, with the model joining their friends while took a seat on the bar stools. He nodded to Sojiro-san as the saloon owner came over to him, a small handkerchief in one hand as he used it to wipe up a fresh, clean mug for Ren.

"Ahh, you're back." Sojiro began as he nodded over to Ren. "The usual, I'm presuming?"

"Yes boss. And add in an extra slice of cheesecake on the side, if you don't mind." Ren answered.

"No problem, farm boy." Sojiro said, writing up Ren's usual order of curry and coffee for his assistant to fetch. He began to brew up a fresh batch of coffee for Ren as he gave his compliments to the harvest received from him not long ago. "Gotta say, those strawberries that you brought in were a treat. They're the sole reason my new cheesecake recipe has been a huge hit around town as of recent."

"I've heard. Ann couldn't stop talking about the cheesecake you've been offering on your menu while we were on our way." Ren chuckled. He was glad that his hard work was paying off as his contributions to the town were becoming apparent.

"It's nice to rely on a local harvester. I've never been a fan of importing my ingredients from outside." Sojiro commented as he finished up Ren's latte and sliding it over to the boy. "Which is why I'm personally hoping that Shido's outlandish company doesn't

"Not a fan of their business practices, huh?" Ren spoke, taking a quick sip of his latte.

"Believe me, I've studied the business aspect of their corporation. All they care about is investing in order to make the big bucks, and one of their practices is to step over the poor and maintain their positions on top." Sojiro explained. "I've even heard that they treat their employees like slaves. Just another example of the lengths these greedy businesses take to get what they want."

"Hmph, I totally agree." Ren responded, taking account his firsthand experience with working in Shido Corporation. With the apparent distaste in the way Sojiro spoke about the company – let alone generic business practices, Ren wondered if the old man had some personal experience in the field.

"So… how are you and Takamaki-san doing?" Sojiro suddenly shifted the subject, catching Ren by surprise as he almost chocked on his drink.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Ren stuttered, taking a moment to clear his throat.

"I mean, how are you two doing with your plans for the Moonlight Movement?" Sojiro raised an eyebrow at him. "What else did you think a meant by that, kid?"

"Oh… uh, nothing. D-Don't worry about it." Ren tried to play cool, but Sojiro could definitely see through his ruse. Attempting to redirect the conversation, Ren shared about the progress they had made so far with the dance event. "We just had a meeting with Yoshizawa-san earlier today. It's taken us awhile to organize everything and coordinate roles for everyone, but we've managed to reach the final process towards completion."

"Hmm… good to know." Sojiro replied, a small smirk of satisfaction springing onto his face. "This whole town is depending on you two to do whatever it takes to protect our cherry blossoms - myself included. That garden has been a local treasure for generations. It'd be a shame to see that magnificent garden outside be teared down and replaced by some monstrous building."

"We're doing our best to make sure nothing happens to them." Ren affirmed.

"Well, I can be sure to say that I know you're putting in all the effort. I'm just wondering how the model herself is contributing." Sojiro expressed as he and Ren turned over to Ann – currently enjoying a game of pool with Ryuji, Haru, Futaba and Makoto. "I'll be honest, my mind isn't exactly at ease knowing the fate of our town's treasure is in the hands of a girl that's been known to 'cause trouble in the media and only thinks of herself."

"I can assure you that Takamaki-san has been pulling a lot of weight in order to make sure this event is successful." Ren confirmed the saloon owner. "I'll even admit, she's been throwing around a lot more creative ideas than Yoshizawa-san and mine combined. Ann truly does care enough to provide the best for this town's well-being."

"Hmm, good to know. You must really see some good in her, huh?" Sojiro asked.

"I mean, I've gotten the chance to really know Ann more ever since she moved here." Ren expressed, maintaining his gaze over to Ann. "I know a lot of people look at her with wary eyes. But she's misunderstood. If you just take the time to know Ann better, you'll see how much heart she really has."

Sojrio nodded, noting Ren's infatuated state on the girl. The saloon owner smiled. "Hmph, good for you, kid. Maybe you two will work out after all."

"Wh-What does that mean?" Ren asked, turning back only to notice that Sojiro was already gone. The only thing left in front of Ren was his order of curry, coffee and cheesecake set nicely on a plastic tray. Taking a moment to process Sojiro's words, Ren wondered what the old man meant.

Ren? Ann? Work out? He did mean as just partners working to ensure the success of the Moonlight Movement, right? Or maybe something… more than that?

"Come on, Ren. You gotta remain focused. The Moonlight Movement is just a few nights away." Ren spoke to himself under his breath. Shaking the thought away, Ren took his order and brought it along to a table nearby his friends, motioning for Ann to come over.

"Yes! My mouth has been watering all night waiting to feast on this sweet treat!" Ann exclaimed, rushing over to their table as she took a seat and slid the plate of strawberry cheesecake in front of her. "Aww… If only I had brought my phone. This cheesecake looks sooo good to share on my profile!"

"Just eat it and enjoy the moment." Ren chuckled, taking his order of curry and coffee as the two began to feast on their dinner. Ryuji and Haru soon joined the duo as the group began some idle chit chat.

"So! How's all the planning going on? Do y'all got something big for the Moonlight Movement?" Ryuji asked the duo.

"Yes! Please inform us! I would love to know what kind of songs will be playing so I can practice my ballet moves." Haru asked.

"Hold on, you dance, Haru?" Ann asked with genuine surprise. "This whole time I've been living with you and not once have you mentioned that you do ballet?"

"Well, I'm sure you would've noticed if you weren't always on your phone at home or paying attention to Ren at his farm." Haru teased her.

"Ooooooh! Ann helps out Ren at the farm? She must enjoy spending a lot of time with Ren-kun then, huh?" Ryuji began to tease Ann in front of the group. "You two must have a _lot_ of alone time together practicing your dance moves, right? Ain't that cute, heheh."

Ren and Ann almost chocked on their own food, taken aback at the comment Ryuji made.

"WHAT!? NO! We are _strictly_ business partners discussing these very important matters to keep this stupid town's treasure alive, alright?" Ann expressed furiously as she pointed her cheesecake fork at Ryuji. "Don't even dare to make these childish assumptions!"

"Geez! Chill! One moment you're all sweet and happy with your cheesecake - the next you're like a flaming fireball about to explode!" Ryuji hollered as he shifted his chair further from Ann.

"Ann is right though. All we've been focusing on is planning for this Moonlight Movement to be a success." Ren brought up in order to defend Ann. "Besides, I don't even dance. There's no reason for us to practice together anyway."

"For real?" Ryuji gave a shocked look, alongside Haru as she let out an audible gasp. "Dude, you're telling me that you're in charge of this event mainly focused on dancing and not _once_ have you even danced? You need to get that fixed or else this entire event will flop and we'll have to say goodbye to our cherry blossoms garden!"

Ren looked at Ryuji with a dumbfounded look. Exactly how did his own dancing abilities correlate with the success of planning a dance event?

Regardless, Ryuji and Haru were both not having it.

"I agree with Sakamoto-san! This requires immediate remedy." Haru said. Quickly getting out of her seat, Haru made her way over to the jukebox at the corner of the saloon. Putting in a coin, Haru skimmed through the song selection before finding an appropriate song for them to dance to. Immediately a calm, piano and violin duet began to play, the genre akin to a slow waltz.

"Dude, why'd you choose this song? It's super boring." Ryuji rolled his eyes at Haru as she did a few slow ballerina spins towards the group.

"Ren said he hasn't danced before. I figured best to start off slowly so he can figure out his pacing." Haru explained. She made her way over to Ren and reached out to him. "Here, take my hand. I'll show you how to do a simple ¾ waltz step."

"Uhm… I'm not sure about this-" Ren tried to turn Haru down, only to be struck by her sudden puppy eyed look.

"Please, Amamiya-san, I promise it won't be too hard." Haru said with a pouty look.

"Come on, Ren! Are you _seriously_ going to turn down a girl in front of everyone here in the saloon? You wouldn't wanna be seen as a heartbreaker, eh!?" Ryuji suddenly blurted out into the saloon as everyone turned to look at them, further pressuring Ren to accept Haru's dance.

"Yeah! He probably doesn't even have the balls to do it anyway!" Futaba suddenly shouted from the saloon's bar, joining along in the commotion.

"Futaba! Behave yourself." Sojiro-san yelled back at her from the other end of the saloon bar.

"...Okay, I'll do it." Ren finally gave into the pressure. Taking Haru's hand, Ren followed her into the centre of the lounge floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulder. "So… do I just follow the music? Seriously, I've never done this before. How do I even start?"

"Don't worry, I'll show you. Just follow my lead." Haru assured him as she began to lead Ren into a simpl waltz that coincided with the music from the jukebox. At first, Ren struggled to keep with with Haru's footwork, but eventually he got gist of the rhythm and began to successfully waltz with her. The duo began to waltz around the saloon as everyone watched them in amazement.

"There you go! Look at Amamiy-san go!" Ryuji hollered out as he pumped his fists in the air. He turned over to Ann to see her reaction and noticed the withdrawn impression she had – with her arms crossed and head turned away from Ren and Haru as they continued dancing. "Yo Takamaki-san, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ryuji. Don't bother trying to ask." Ann mumbled.

"Geez, you really are the embodiment of being rude. Why so grumpy all of a sudden, Ann?" Ryuji scoffed back at her. It took him a moment to realize Ann staring back at Ren and Haru with a pouty look. Slowly putting the pieces together, Ryuji almost bursted out laughing when he realized what was going on.

"Huh? What's with the stupid face?" Ann demanded from Ryuji as she noticed the blonde boy look at her before chuckling to himself. She immediately slapped him on the arm in frustration. "Dammit, Ryuji! Stop being so weird! I know you're laughing at me! Tell me what's going on!"

"It's so obvious with your face Ann! You're super jealous of Ren and Haru right now!" Ryuji laughed as he pointed at her.

"GRRRGHH! NO I'M NOT!" Ann suddenly yelled as her face turned bright red. By instinct, Ann raised a leg and planted her sole into Ryuji's side, kicking him off his chair. Ryuji yelped as he landed on the floor and began to moan in pain.

"Ugh…. You kicking me just confirms my suspicion…. Gah..." Ryuji groaned, taking a moment to rub his shoulder as she sat cross-legged on the floor in order to recover from his fall. He looked back over to Ann as she crossed her arms once more and turned away from him with a clearly annoyed look. "Come on, Ann, it's okay to be jealous! Here! Why don't we make it even and you dance with me? I'm sure it'll grab Ren's attention, hey?"

"Shuddup. Who would even bother dancing with you anyway?" Ann scoffed back at him. Regardless of her infuriation towards Ryuji, Ann's attention mainly focused on Ren and Haru waltzing around the saloon, both seemingly enjoying the activity together as they both smiled. Ann felt her chest beat fast as she felt a mix of emotions well up inside her.

Wait… why was Ann suddenly feeling these intense emotions all of a sudden? More specifically, why was she feeling this way towards Ren?

Maybe Ryuji was right... Maybe she was jealous.

"Whoah! That was some sweet moves you both showcased!" Kasumi's voice suddenly echoed out, disrupting Ann's thoughts as she witnessed the mayor's assistant clap for Ren and Haru as their waltz ended. The whole time Kasumi had been watching from the side, marvelled by their natural chemistry in dancing. "Hey! You know what I'm thinking? Why don't you two open up for the Moonlight Movement? I'm sure the Governor will be impressed by your choreography together and will no doubt get the rest of the town pumped up to dance!"

"Uhm… well…" Ren hesitated for a moment. Thinking over his answer, he turned over to Ann's seat for another opinion, only for his heart to drop when he realized that Ann wasn't there anymore. "Huh? Hey Ryuji! Where did Ann go?"

"Beats me. I'm still recovering from when she kicked me off the chair that I didn't even notice she had left." Ryuji answered as he still rubbed his arm in pain.

"Oh my! You fell? Don't worry, Ryuji, I'll get you some ice." Haru immediately went over to the bar to request for some ice from Sojiro-san to aid her friend.

"Ann..." Ren whispered out her name. He could only wonder what made Ann leave so early. Ren even noticed the half eaten cheesecake she had left on her plate. He immediately knew something went wrong. Was it because he had danced with Haru that suddenly made Ann uncomfortable?

"So Amamiya-san! What do you say? I'm sure you and Okumura-san will be able to make some really beautiful choreography together that will light up the night!" Kasumi said with enthusiasm.

"Uhm… I'd have to talk with Ann first. You did appoint the both of us to plan the program. I just wanna make sure she's okay with this." Ren explained.

"Oh, don't worry about Takamaki-san! Believe me, I'm sure she would be down for this idea, seeing her as a fan of all things spectacle, right?" Kasumi tried to reassure Ren. "Besides, remember how hesitant she was earlier when I suggested you two to dance instead? I kinda got the gist that she didn't really wanna do it anyway - so you and Haru seem like the next best thing!"

"I get it, Yoshizawa-san. Still, I wanna get her approval first." Ren affirmed his stance.

"Oh… okay. Well, I'll just write it down on my notepad just to be sure!" Kasumi replied, already jotting down the idea on his personal notebook. She paid no attention as Ren left the saloon to follow Ann.

* * *

_**~Shira Valley** _   
_**Yama Town Streets ~** _

Exiting Leblanc Saloon, Ren frantically looked around for Ann. To his relief, he had found her sitting among one of the town's benches not too far off from the pathway leading up to the saloon building. Ann sat alone as the bench itself was lit up by one of the streetlamps looking above it. Ren slowly walked in front of Ann, noting her slouched position as she rested her head on her hands.

"Ann. Uhm… I noticed that you didn't finish your cheesecake back in the saloon. I thought it was weird of you, considering you're so crazy about your sweets." Ren tried to start a conversation with her, only to notice the reserved look she had. "Hey… are you good?"

Ann didn't respond. Her mind was still processing these emotions that suddenly sprang up in her at the sight of Ren and Haru dancing so sweetly together from earlier. But for some reason, unlike her usual tempered attitude, Ann didn't have the energy to yell at Ren. She understood that it wasn't exactly his fault for making her feel this way. Ann knew she was entirely accountable of her own feelings.

Yelling would not solve this issue. Instead, Ann needed to look at this with understanding eyes.

Putting up her own little facade, Ann looked back up to Ren and smiled back to him.

"Oh… I just felt like getting some fresh air, that's all." Ann said with confidence as she twirled one of her ponytails with her finger. She took a moment to clear her throat before changing the subject. "Hey, so I overheard that you and Haru will be opening up the Moonlight Movement with your own little dance, right? I think that's a splendid idea, really."

"You… think so?" Ren was surprised by her response, expecting some sort of retaliation from the model. "I figured you'd be a little, you know… against the idea?"

"Against? Heheh, w-why would I be against you and Haru dancing together?" Ann forced out a chuckle. "Y-Yeah! Of course I'd be okay with this! Besides, you two looked really good together dancing. Dare I say, cute even?"

"Oh… okay. Good to know. I'm just surprised that you are so cool with this." Ren shrugged his shoulder, still processing this answer from Ann he wasn't expecting at all.

"Don't worry! I am totally cool! Eheheh..." Ann continued letting out a nervous chuckle before regaining her composure, shifting her tone to one full of determination. "Listen, we should really focus on making sure this event is super successful, okay? And that means putting our one-hundred and one percent effort in the planning process!"

Ann raised her hand over to Ren for a handshake, symbolizing her reaffirmation to focus on planning for the Moonlight Movement once again.

Ren smiled. He could sense the resolve in Ann's words. Considering his analytical background from his prior job in the city, Ren easily figured that Ann wasn't completely okay with Kasumi's plan for Haru to dance with him to kick off the event. But Ren could see that this was one of the first moments where Ann was beginning put aside her own needs for the betterment of others – which, considering how Ann began in the Spring with her selfish attitude - was substantial progress from before.

Although, it didn't change the fact that Ren was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't share his first ever dance with Ann.

But the model made up her mind – and Ren needed to accept that.

"Right. We have to make this event a success. There's no way we're going to let Akechi and his father's company take away the town's cherry blossoms." Ren spoke with the same energy as Ann. He raised his hand and returned Ann's handshake.

Ann winked back over to Ren. "Okay, partner! The whole town is depending on us to make this show fantastic! Let's get to work!"

"Yeah! But… Ann, are you seriously going to leave your unfinished cheesecake?" Ren raised another brow at her.

"HELL NO! Of course I'm going back to finish that sucker!" Ann exclaimed. She instantly grabbed onto Ren's hand as she booked it back to the saloon. "Come on! The night's still young. Let's have some fun with our friends before we get into work mode tomorrow!"

* * *

_**~ Yama Town  
Sakura Square ~** _

Another week passed as the Moonlight Movement finally arrived. This fateful night would determine whether Shido Corporation would have the rights to tear down the beloved cherry blossom garden to expand their business - or if Yama Town would defend their local treasure with the success of this event.

The entirety of Sakura Square had been decorated to give off a magical atmosphere. Strings of orange lighting sparkled above the cherry blossoms trees to light up the area. Among the square were tables decorated with white and pink clothes with fancy plates and wine glasses for guests as dinner would be served – all food provided by Leblanc Saloon with the assistance of Ren providing the fresh ingredients.

Within the centre of the square was the colorful dance floor that was crafted with metallic panels built by Iwai – the town's blacksmith, and lighting engineered by Futaba. Across it was the sound system, also prepared by Futaba as she served as the night's disc jockey.

"Wow! This place looks boppin'!" Ryuji exclaimed, entering the square with Makoto. His eyes glanced all around in amazement at the set up as the hard beat of the music filled the air, along with the various villagers that arrived at the establishment. "Damn, I've never seen Sakura Square this lively before. This is awesome!"

"Look! Ann is over there. Let's join her." Makoto said, pointing to the table closest to the disk jockey system. There, Ann sat by herself, absentmindedly twirling her finger on top of her glass of red wine. "Hello there, Ann! Aren't you supposed to be busy setting things up still? You did have to leave early with Ren to come here, right?"

"Yeah, but my part is done, so Kasumi assured me that I could rest for a bit." Ann explained, motioning her friends to join. She kept her eyes on the dance floor, awaiting for the night's events to start.

"Why do you look so worried, Ann? You're still not jealous that Ren and Haru are starting the night off with their dance duet, huh?" Ryuji further teased.

"Sakamoto-san, I swear, I'm going to string you up in those lights if you make that assumption again!" Ann glared back at him. Although, she couldn't admit that he was right. Even though Ann agreed for Ren to dance with Haru, she was still a bit uneasy at the idea. But if the duo's presentation did well to start the night, then Yama Town would surely guarantee the Governor's approval to defend their cherry blossom treasures.

"Mind if I join you?" another voice echoed out. Ann, Ryuji and Makoto looked over and were surprised to see Akechi by his lonesome.

"Akechi-kun? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, and where are your precious little bodyguards, huh? Daddy didn't give you permission to bring in your toys?" Ryuji scoffed at him.

"Do not worry. I came here on my own accord. Besides, my father assured me that he would be finishing up the remaining documents required to finalize our request and transfer ownership of this plot to our company." Akechi told them.

"You seem really certain that your father's company will take over this land, hmm?" Ann commented.

"I firmly believe in my father's efforts to sway towards Governor Kobayakawa-san's good side. They've both been talking for awhile now and have gotten on quite good terms as of recent." Akechi explained.

"That doesn't explain why you're here?" Ryuji demanded.

"Can't I also have the option to enjoy the night? I've been hearing through so much word-of-mouth that a lot of preparations have been made for this special… what do you call it? Moonview Event?" Akechi replied.

"It's called the Moonlight Movement!" Ann suddenly blurted out at Akechi in frustration. At this point, she had enough of his sassy tone. "Don't be so confident in your little company's supposed victory just yet! Kobayakawa-san has yet to see all the effort Yama Town has put into making this event stand out. You really are underestimating what the people here are capable of!"

"Hmph, I'm surprised that you're so invested in this little town's garden, Takamaki-san. I expected a model like you had better priorities." Akechi responded, remaining in his calm demeanor.

"Oh boy, here we go." Makoto groaned, feeling the tension rise between the two.

"Shit, this is going to be fun to watch." Ryuji stated, taking a seat as he watched Ann and Akechi argue.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? I know _exactly_ what is important to me." Ann defended herself.

"Really? Then why aren't you still on-stage presenting yourself in fashion shows all around Japan? Didn't you mention in one of your interviews that modeling is your passion?" Akechi suddenly threw at her. "It's such a shame to see all your potential and worth wasted away in this sad little excuse of a village."

"H-Huh? Hey! How dare you use my words against me!" Ann growled back, caught off-guard from Akechi's comment. In retaliation, Ann pointed a finger at the shaggy-haired menace as she attempted to call him out. "W-What are you, a creep? You're like some sleazy detective that just wants to dig up dirt on me in order to make yourself feel good!"

"Poor Takamaki-san – you say you're a determined soul with such a _burning_ heart incapable of bending under society's norm, yet you had no choice but to come out here in the valley under your parent's command. What kind of strong model are you if you have no say in your own fate?" Akechi stated, deciding not to hold back on his words as he stabbed them into Ann.

"Y-You… You don't know me." Ann stuttered, her teeth and fists gritted as she did her best to hold in her anger. Still, the burning rage within her heart quickly began to subside as it transformed into pain from the truth Akechi soon laid out.

"Look at you right now - unable to control your own emotions both on and off stage. If you had the capacity to think your decisions thoroughly, I'm sure you wouldn't have lashed out on Mika-chan and throw away all your prosperity in your caereer. You are a sad excuse of a model, Takamaki-san." Akechi twisted the last knife into Ann's character.

Ann's eyes widened in shock at Akechi's comment, surprised at how far he had taken his criticism towards her. A sad excuse of a model? Someone who kept losing control of her own emotions? Ann wanted to argue back and tell Akechi that he was wrong, but deep down she knew that there was some sense of truth in his words.

"You… You don't know me..." Ann lowered her head as she shut her eyes tightly, as if attempting to block out Akechi's words out of her mind. But his comments continued to cloud in Ann's head as they began to pierce through the barrier she put up for a long time.

Was this truly why Ann had been thrown off to the side? Because she didn't have a clear mindset? Or had any capacity to think thoroughly in the situations she found herself in? She couldn't help herself though, through the circumstances forced upon her, Ann had no choice _but_ to grow into this character she had became.

Akechi's influence began to make Ann question her purpose. Did she truly deserve to become this professional model that she still desired?

Fortunately, Akechi's were put to an end as Ren came up to defend her.

"Get away from her, Akechi-kun." Ren's voice suddenly disrupted them. He stepped towards Akechi from behind in order to assert his presence. "I'm going to ask you once. Leave Ann alone, or I'll escort you off these premises myself. And I won't go easy on you."

"Hmph… Finally, someone who is able to stand on their own." Akechi gave one final smirk to Ann before fixing his coat. As he began leaving, Akechi looked over to Ren and spoke. "So, farm boy. I heard you helped organize this little event. Sorry to say, but you should consider this a farewell party to your cherry blossoms. My father's company _will_ begin our demolition early tomorrow morning."

"Not everything is set in stone, Akechi-kun. You'd be surprised how things can change last minute." Ren reminded him as he continued to stand his ground."

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Akechi ended the conversation, making his away to the other side of Sakura Square.

"What's going on? Ren and I were getting ready for our dance number when we suddenly heard shouting." Haru asked, joining the others as he and Ren took a break from their final preparations.

"Akechi was basically being a dick to Ann." Ryuji commented, a surge of fury welling up inside him as he clenched his fists, feeling guilty that he hadn't intervened. "The nerve that asshole has to just come out of nowhere and flaunt his father's company. And then to attack someone's own worth for their sick pleasure."

"Ann… Don't bother listening to Akechi, he doesn't have any sense of empathy whatsoever." Ren tried to reassure Ann. He came up to her and gently caressed his hands on her shoulders in order to comfort Ann.

"I… I know. I can tell he just wanted to get on my bad side." Ann sniffled as she ended up wiping a single tear from her eyes. "Ughh… Why am I letting him get to me? He doesn't even know who I am. All his claims are just based off what the press has been spreading about me. He doesn't know the whole truth."

Before Ren could comfort Ann, Kasumi's voice began to echo throughout Sakura Square as the Moonlight Movement was about to begin "Sorry, I gotta go. But I promise to talk to you later. After we ensure the protection of Sakura Square."

"Right… You and Haru have a show to present." Ann managed to calm herself down before forcing a smile back at Ren as she took a moment to fix his collar. "Well, this is it. We've planned for weeks to make this night happen. Let's give it all we've got and impress Kobayakawa-san!"

Ren smiled. Even in the face of anguish, Ann was able to easily adapt to a positive attitude. Her ability to shift her mind to focus on the more important duty basically proved that Akechi was wrong. Ann _was_ strong and she did understand her priorities.

Ann just needed someone to watch over her in order to provide the support she needed. A role that Ren desired to fulfill for her, even if Ann was unaware of this fact herself.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman! Please get comfortable as we soon get started for tonight!" Kasumi announced in the microphone situated on the stage in the centre of the gardens. "Before we began, please give us a warm welcome to the official Governor of the Gifu region who took the time to travel all this way out to our little town – Kobayakawa-san!"

"It is a pleasure for me to come visit Yama Town. I look forward to what your town has prepared for this special night." Kobayakawa introduced himself, waving to the villagers as the overweight Governor was currently clad in a fancy beige suit and wore a matching fedora to cover his bald head.

"Before we open up the dance floor for everyone, our core team who organized this event have a special treat for you all!" Kasumi exclaimed. She turned over and winked back to Ren and Haru as they walked on-stage. "Please give us a warm welcome to our fantastic farm and ranch duo – Haru Okumura and Ren Amamiya!"

"Yeaaah! Come on Haru, you've got this!" Ryuji shouted in excitement as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Yess Ren! Show 'em what you've got!" Ann joined in as she clapped for him.

Ren and Haru nodded as they face each other in the middle of the stage, awaiting for the music to start. With Futaba helmed at the disc jockey, she began the dance track they had chosen: an upbeat bongo drum first began to play. Haru started off the choreography with her improvised ballet moves as she moved elegantly around the stage – each move struck with power.

"Whoooo! Check out those fancy moves!" Ryuji cheered on for Haru.

"Wow! It's like Haru dances with purpose in every movement she makes." Makoto further commented, astounded by the way Okumura-san moved.

Ann smiled, thoroughly impressed by her roommate's dancing. She eagerly awaited for Ren to begin his part of the choreography Kasumi helped make for them.

Eventually the music began to escalate as a melodic techno guitar riff and synths accompanied the bongo beat. Ren began to move around in the same manner as Haru, mimicking the strong, ballet moves, but putting in his own twist into the choreography. Everyone watched in astonishment as they hadn't expected the quiet farm boy to move around so elegantly.

"Daaaaaaamn son! Look at Ren go!" Ryuji exclaimed, a big smile on his face as he was impressed with Ren's dancing.

"YES! GO REN!" Ann suddenly cheered out with powerful excitement as she hopped up and down in place, catching both Ryuji and Makoto by surprise. The two started chuckling at Ann's energy, causing the model to blush. "What!? I can't be excited for Ren?"

"No, of course not! We just find it… adorable that you're cheering so much for him." Makoto explained as she continued to giggle.

Ann found herself turn redder than before and did her best to hide her face from Ryuji and Makoto. Although, she couldn't help but smile as she continued watching Ren perform.

Soon, the music died down as Ren and Haru began to finish their choreography. As the song hit its last note, the dancing duo struck their last pose - with Haru dipping into Ren's arms as he used the last of his strength to freeze them into positions.

As an added effect, Futaba had rigged a few mechanical props around the stage to burst out sparkles of lights around them, creating a stunning last image of their choregraphy. The effect worked as the crowd cheered crazily for the duo's performance. Even Governor Kobayakawa found himself joining along in the excitement.

"Holy shit! That was tight!" Ryuji jumped out of his seat and hollered out for the pair in excitement. Makoto clapped along with him, also impressed by the intricate display of dancing.

"YES! GO REN! GO HARU!" Ann squealed out as she cheered for her friends.

"There you have it! A magnificent display of dancing to kick off our Moonlight Movement!" Kasumi announced as she walked back on-stage, giving both Ren and Haru a wink and a smile as congratulation to their performance. "Now! That's just the beginning of our spectacular night of events. Please enjoy yourselves tonight as we have more planned out. The buffet table is now open, so indulge to your heart's content everyone!"

"Good job, partner." Ren commented over to Haru, giving her a fist bump.

"You work well on your feet, Ren. It was an honor dancing with you." Haru replied back, giving a delight smile from their combined efforts. The two made their way back to their friends, who continued congratulating them on their performance.

"Broooo! That dancing was the coolest shit I've seen ever!" Ryuji complimented, wrapping an arm around Ren in support.

"You and Haru were magnificent! I'll admit, seeing you both dance even got me moving a little bit." Makoto let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks a lot, guys. It really means a lot to have your support." Ren said on behalf of him and Haru. He would have never thought of being applauded for his dance skills, but here he was tonight, receiving compliments on something that he hadn't done before. Initially it was a little weird, but Ren was enjoying the thrill of this spontaneity.

"Great work, farm boy! You really know how to move those hips of yours." Ann exclaimed as she joined the others.

Without a word, Ann had suddenly rushed over to Ren and gave him a quick hug from behind, much to everyone's surprise. Realizing what she had just done, Ann yelped and quickly recoiled, taking a moment to regain her composure.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to cling on you like that so fast. I-I'm just really excited, that's all." Ann giggled in embarrassment, hiding part of her face from her blushing.

"Oooooh, Ann! You're turning even redder than those tomatoes that you and Ren grew a few weeks back." Ryuji pointed at her in a teasing manner.

"RYUJI! I swear, I'm go if you don't stop!" Ann shouted back at him, stomping a feet in his direction.

"Great job again!" Kasumi joined the group, a big smile on her face from their result. "Everyone right now is talking about how awesome that performance was! Even Governor Kobayakawa was really impressed, and that's definitely a feat knowing how difficult it is to please him."

"So does it mean that Yama Town gets to keep their cherry blossoms?" Ren asked, with everyone else listening intently.

"Well, that hasn't been verified yet. The night is still young and we still have our duties to attend to." Kasumi reminded them. She suddenly handed Ren and Ann their respective clipboards, outlining the remainder of the program for the Moonlight Movement. "I still need my core team on their toes to ensure everything is running smoothly!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ann said with enthusiasm. She looked over to Ren and winked at him. "I wish we could have more time to just hang out for the night, but we've still got our jobs to do. Let's get to work!"

"Right. We have to ensure this night goes well in order to ensure Sakura Square's survival." Ren affirmed. He took note of how initiative Ann was now becoming in their duties – another step in her progress to becoming more independent and strong-willed.

"Y'all keep it up! I'm gonna keep an eye on Akechi to make sure he doesn't mess everything up." Ryuji stated as he rolled up his sleeves while looking around to find the shaggy haired business boy.

"I'll come with you, Sakamoto-san!" Haru chimed in as she clinged an arm around Ryuji. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Count me in too!" Makoto joined them.

"Sweet! Our team grows bigger with purpose. Let's get this job done!" Kasumi exclaimed as her motivation to make this night successful grew even bigger than anticipated. The group made their separate ways around Sakura Square, attending to the various guests from all around Yama Town.

"Mweheheh, looks like everyone's got a job to do. So shall I!" Futaba exclaimed, overhearing the group's conversation. Putting on her headphones, Futaba began fiddling around with her disc jockey system and played out the most bumpiest beats in order to maintain the energy of the night and keep their guests engaged.

The Moonlight Movement continued throughout the night with many more opportunities for the guests to dance in the centre of the square. Futuba cranked up the variety of music playing – ranging from the high-energy of tango music to the guitar-riffing country music that caused everyone to dance together in a box-line choreography – led by none other than Governor Kobayakawa as the music made him reminisce of his younger days dancing in high school.

"SHIT! What the hell are these moves?" Ryuji complained, struggling to follow the box-line steps as he found himself stumbling on his feet half the time.

"Come on, Ryuji! You gotta move your feet like this." Haru encouraged him, dancing closely in front of him in order to help him follow along to the movements. Eventually

"H-Hey! Check this out! I'm doing it!" Ryuji exclaimed in excitement. Unfortunately, he ended up speeding up his tempo a bit too much, causing him to stumble on his feet once more. This time, however, Haru was in his way as Ryuji ended up tripping and falling into her. Both of them yelped as they fell onto the ground, Ryuji on top of Haru.

"Shit shit shit! Sorry 'bout that, Haru! You good?" Ryuji stammered, immediately pushing himself off of her as they both eventually sat on the ground.

"Oh.. eheheh, it's okay, Ryuji. I'm fine." Haru assured him, smiling back at him as she fixed her hair. "Didn't expect you to fall for me like that."

"WHAT!? Yo, uhm… you don't mean-" Ryuji began to question her, before being pulled up by Ren.

"Easy there, cow boy. I know the country music is good, but try to remain cool, okay?" Ren began to tease him back.

"Sheesh, so is this what I get for making fun of you and Ann, huh?" Ryuji groaned. Before he could get an answer, Haru suddenly grabbed both his arms as she began to lead the two of them into the next song – a more funkier, big band swing style that got everyone else moving.

"Come on! I haven't gotten a chance to dance with you yet!" Ann came out of nowhere, grabbing Ren's arm as she dragged him into the centre of the dance floor. She had to push through the crowd of people that were going all out on their moves.

"You sure you up for this? You do know I'm one of the best dancers of this town." Ren challenged Ann.

"Oh please! Don't let your overconfidence get to you, farm boy! Just because you did well on _one_ dance number doesn't make you the best." Ann giggled. Taking account of the funkier tune that was playing, Ann began to effortless lean left and right in rhythm, moving her feet with each beat.

"Alright alright, the super model's got moves." Ren grinned back, mimicking Ann's movements as they both began to move in unison.

"Don't hold back, farm boy. I know you've got more in you." Ann stuck her tongue out playfully.

Ren chuckled. Taking her challenge, he reached over and grabbed both of Ann's hand as he began swaying them back and forth in rhythm. Suddenly, the two began to dance around whimsically to the funky big band tune – with Ren leading Ann into doing majestic spins around the dance floor while their feet continued moving in complex movesets that both of them hadn't done before. The adrenaline of the duo dancing together caught the attention of everyone else as they began to form a circle around Ren and Ann – both unbeknownst of the crowd around them.

Eventually, the big band tune slowed down to a stop as Ren pulled in close to strike a final pose - with the duo's face ending up close to one another, their noses practically touching on their ends. Both Ren and Ann took a moment to catch their breaths before a roaring applause

"Come on! Ren is killing it on the dance floor tonight!" Ryuji shouted at the top of his lungs, joining along with the crowd. Both Haru and Makoto were beside him as they cheered for Ren and Ann.

"Whoah, I didn't notice everyone was watching us. This is a little embarrassing." Ann commented, leaning over to Ren as she suddenly felt shy.

"Shouldn't you be used to this? You're a model after all." Ren reminded her.

"Yeah… but it's the first time everyone is staring at me with you by my side, heheh." Ann giggled.

"I don't see it as a bad thing." Ren assured her. "I like being by your side."

Ann smiled back at him. Ren was right. Why was she even worried about this in the first place? She enjoyed being in the spot light. What made this experience an exception?

Maybe… it was because everyone saw her with Ren? But that was a good thing, right? Why did she have to be so shy about this all of a sudden?

Eventually, the music paused for a moment as Kasumi began to make an announcement throughout Sakura Square. The crowd turned to listen to what she had to say. "Ladies and gentleman! Do not fret as we will have more time to dance later on! But as it is getting late, Governor Kobayakawa wished to give one final remark before turning in the towel."

"Oh great… Here goes nothing." Ann said, bracing herself at the upcoming proclamation. She looked back at Ren, who shared the same concern. They knew this moment would determine the fate of Sakura Square.

"Fellow residents of Yama Town – I, as the Governor of Gifu region, must say I am quite impressed by all the work you have pulled together to make this such an eventful night. It bring my soul joy to see how strong this community is to pull in their resources together for one common cause." Governor Kobayakaw began in a joyful tone. "As you may all know, there have been talks between Shido Corporation and my office on whether we would be handing over the deed to them to replace this square for another branch of their business."

The whole town of Yama Town grew quiet as they braced themselves for the final decision from the Governor.

"...Which is why I have decided that there will be _no_ additional construction happening to extend Shido Corporation." Governor Kobayakawa announced - much to everyone's joy. The governor provided his reasoning to them. "I would like to provide my perspective on this eventful night and how it brought me back to the roots of my childhood – as dancing had been one of my all time favorite hobbies. Seeing as how Sakura Square was used as the foundation to hold this event, it would have broken my heart to see this beautiful area taken down. I hope to see more events like this held in Yama Town in order to strengthen this community, which I encourage you all to maintain."

The whole town suddenly bursted out in cheer, happy to hear the news that Sakura Square and their beloved cherry blossoms would stand against the evil corporation of Shido. Residents began to high-five and hug each other in excitement.

"Huh… I see that they're taking this news awfully well." Governor Kobayakaw whispered over to Kasumi. "I figured they would be devastated to hear that Shido Corporation will not be able to supply for their needs."

"Oh, don't worry, governor! We, as a community, won't need any outside help! Like you said, we're going to be strong enough to hold on our own!" Kasumi assured the governor with a huge smile. She grabbed her microphone and led the residents to their next wave of events for the night. "Alright, folks! To celebrate the continuing reign of Sakura Square, let's keep the partying going on for the night!"

The crowd cheered on, excitement filling the air as they resumed with their successful dance movement.

Amidst the celebration however, one particular figure was none too happy at the final decision given.

"Wh-What?! N-No! You can't do that, Kobayakawa-san! You've already confirmed with my father that our business had the opportunity to take this square as our own!" Akechi attempted to remind the governor, bumping through the crowd of excited villagers as he rushed over to Kobayakawa.

"Ohohoho! I do apologize, Akechi-kun. But as the Governor, I am always open-minded to these last minute changes." Kobayakawa explained himself. "Seeing the strong community and amazing effort Yama Town possesses really tugs at my heart strings. I would be devastated if I were to allow this local treasure of the cherry blossoms to be taken away from them – because that would mean they wouldn't be able to hold more events like this in the future!"

"No… Nonononono, this cannot be! I-I have to call father! He won't allow this!" Akechi frantically stuttered to himself. He began to make his way out of Sakura Square as he began to dial the number to his father's main office.

"Hahahaha! And don't come back, jerk!" Ryuji shouted at him.

"Looks like we won't be hearing from good ole' Akechi for awhile now." Makoto commented.

"Woohoo! Victory for Yama Town!" Haru exclaimed, holding her hand up for the rest of her friends to high-five together. "Come on everyone! Ren! Ann! Kasumi! Join us in our high-five for victory!"

"Oooooh! Let me join! Let me join!" Futaba exclaimed, running out from behind the disc jockey machine.

"We couldn't have done this without your help, Futaba. You helped keep tonight's energy with your awesome music choices!" Ann complimented.

"You're welcome! Now come on! Let's do this ultimate high five to celebrate the victory for our cherry blossoms!" Futaba cheered.

Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Haru, Futaba initiated one united high-five in a circle, proud of their efforts that helped them accomplish the safety of Sakura Square.

With victory grasped in their hands, the group could rest easy, knowing that the fate of Sakura Square was well. Eventually, the Moonlight Movement began to die down as midnight approached. Some of the clean up crew began to set aside the tables and chairs. Futaba remained at her station and decided to play some slow jams to end the night off.

"What a night, huh?" Ryuji commented, taking a sip of his punch as he and Ren sat on one of the few tables remaining, admiring the peaceful atmosphere of Sakura Square. The square's cherry blossoms continued to sparkle with the warm string of lights strung around them, as if shining underneath the moonlight emitting from the night sky above.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice that we as a community were able to stand up against such a power-hungry business." Ren said. This meant more than just a victory for Ren, but an eye-opening experiences showing him that his move to Shira Valley was the right decision. He had been able to defeat the powers of his old business with the aid of the villagers of Yama Town.

"Right? And it was all thanks to your help, bro." Ryuji reminded him. "If you didn't take a stand to help organize this event, I don't think we'd be sitting here right now reaping the rewards of this night. I gotta give my personal thanks to you."

"Well, it wasn't exactly my decision in the first place to help, but I'm really glad I did." Ren nodded back. He took a moment to take in the now much calmer atmosphere among Sakura Square. Many of the residents were enjoying the last moments of the night as the beautiful piano music was playing in the background. Some of the couples had taken the opportunity to slow dance with their respective partners – a befitting act under the enlighting cherry blossoms that would continue standing among them.

Ryuji began to yawn – the slow music only helped to make him feel sleepy as most of his energy was now depleted.

"Man, I think I'm going to hit the hay sack for tonight." Ryuji yawned out as he stretched in his seat.

"Sakamoto-san!" Haru's voice caught him by surprise, causing Ryuji to almost fall out of his seat. "Would you be so kind to slow dance with me tonight?"

"WHAT! Hell no-" Ryuji started to protest, only for his hand to be grabbed by Haru as she practically dragged him onto the square to dance. The boy tried to fight back, but didn't account for Haru's grip to be stronger than expected, practically a flimsy noodle arm wiggling in her hands.

"Don't worry! The steps aren't hard at all. You just need to sway side to side, that's all." Haru affirmed. She took Ryuji's arms as she rested them around her waist, while Haru laid her hands around his shoulder. "See? Not too bad, huh?"

"Grgh…. Fine… But we can't dance for too long. I gotta get some rest if I wanna go out jogging early tomorrow!" Ryuji compromised with her – feeling a little sheepish at the exact act he was doing at the moment.

"Heheh… Running away seems to be your forte, huh?" Haru giggled.

Back at the table, Ren couldn't help but smile at Ryuji and Haru dancing together. Throughout his time living in Shira Valley, he always had his suspicions that something had been going on between them, but never meant to pry about it. Small gestures like these helped Ren's theory that the two had something more going on in their relationship.

Suddenly, a random thought came to Ren.

Would he ever find the _one_ for him?

This particular subject hadn't bothered him until now. Ren reflected on his own personal journey to Shira Valley – even beforehand when he still lived in the city. He felt that he had overcome many of his personal trials already – finding purpose in a new farm life granted to him by his grandfather after feeling lost and overcoming his past by standing up against the powerful forces of his prior company.

But… to find someone that he could truly live a new life with?

Why did this topic suddenly interest Ren so much?

"Hey there, farm boy." Ann's voiced interrupted his thoughts. Ren slowly turned over to her and smiled back. Ann gently nodded her direction over to the middle of the square where everyone else was dancing. She took her hand out dramatically towards Ren. "Mind if I ask thee for a dance under this lovely moonlight?"

"Of course, my dear lady." Ren smiled, playing along with Ann's exquisite, yet cheesy talk. Standing up, he took Ann's hand as she slowly guided them near the centre of Sakura Square. The two came to a close embrace and they slowly began to slow dance together as Futaba transitioned songs from the disk jockey.

"Hey! I know this song." Ann said, taking a moment to listen to the lyrics accompanied by the catchy beat. "It's the remix to Hoshi To Bokura To. I used to walk down the runways to this song sometimes!"

"It's a pretty good song. I'd always listen to it while driving to work in my convertible." Ren commented.

Ann's eyes widened. "Whoah! Hold on, the farm boy had a convertible back in the city? I didn't know about that!"

"Heheh, Sorry but don't count on me giving you a ride. I had to sell it when I moved here." Ren replied.

"Oh well. Not much of a loss anyway, considering you have your trusty stallion Morgana with you to get us around, right?" Ann mentioned. The duo looked over to the side of the square to see their black stallion companion awaiting patiently as they watched everyone slow dance.

"To be honest, I never thought I would own a horse in my lifetime." Ren further commented. "Still, I always feel that he's trying to get me to sleep when I'm working late at night on the field. You'd be surprised at how many times he'd nudge me onto the ground when I'm looking over the crops."

"Ohh, that's actually pretty cute." Ann giggled, imagining the scenario in her head.

"For you probably. But for me I'd think of it as foul horseplay on his part." Ren joked.

Ann giggled his comment, making Ren smile. It was a nice feeling knowing that he could make the model laugh so easily.

"Hey, so I'm not sure if I mentioned this yet, but I'm super proud of your dance earlier with Haru! The way you struck that pose at the end was so fierce." Ann exclaimed with eyes of admiration. "It was like watching you do your own little fashion show of movements in front of everyone!" "You seem like a natural on stage. I wouldn't have thought that you hadn't danced before."

"I had you to inspire me." Ren responded.

Ann's eyes dilated as she gave a surprised look. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Throughout the time I practiced with Haru and Kasumi, I kept in mind of all the stories you've told me about your experience on-stage with your whole modeling job." Ren began to explain. "I figured, if you were strong enough to go up in front of hundreds of people everyday to present your very best self, then I could too."

"That's… so sweet of you to say, Ren-kun." Ann replied. For a moment, she had to look down in order to hide how red her face was turning from Ren's comment. She had never imagined being an inspiration to anyone in town.

But Ren had proved that Ann still had the impact to influence others in a positive way – even if she wasn't able to do it on-stage for the meantime.

Maybe… there were ways for Ann to show how strong of a heart she had. Akechi may have had momentarily broken her down earlier, but Ann was always one to get back up in no time – stronger than ever.

But Ann wouldn't have come to this realization hadn't it been for Ren to help her push forward so many times. Ann noted how supportive Ren was during her stay in Shira Valley – showcasing patience throughout the many times she complained about the work she had done in the beginning, which Ann now accepted and began to enjoy. And because of her being able to open up to Ren, she was able to build more bonds with the people of Yama Town – even caring enough to help them defend their prized possession.

Ann couldn't believe how much she had began to change over the course of a few months. Before she had no desire to connect with everyone in town, but now she felt as this was her second home. A safe haven from the chaos and pressure that her modeling work had brought upon her whole life.

"Thank you, Ren." Ann suddenly voiced out.

"Oh…. For what?" Ren asked.

"Just… thank you." Ann answered. She realized that a tear had escaped from her eye, overwhelmed by the sudden gratitude she had in her heart.

Without hesitation, Ren caressed his fingers across her cheek to wipe away the tear – before returning a comforting smile back to Ann, as if stating that everything would be alright for her.

A small spark seemed to ignite between Ren and Ann as the two continued to slow dance under the luminous cherry blossoms. Time slowed down as the music around evaporated around them. For a short moment, Ren and Ann found them heads slowly nearing each other – their lips about to make contact for an eventual kiss.

"Ren! Ann! Come over here for a group picture!" Kasumi's voiced suddenly yelled, disrupting the tender moment between the two. Ren and Ann turned to see Kasumi waving over to them with the rest of their friends – the group situated underneath the biggest cherry blossom in the square.

"…We should probably head over there now." Ren suggested, letting out a small cough as he tried to maintain his composure.

"Yeah… Wouldn't want to make 'em wait, eheheh." Ann forced out a giggle, a little disappointed that her moment with Ren was taken away from them.

Slowly releasing from their embrace, Ren and Ann joined their friends as they took a group photo among the warm lights of the cherry blossoms in order to commemorate the success of the night's events. All while the moonlight continued to shine upon Yama Town – not only signifying a brighter future for the villagers, but for Ren and Ann's blossoming relationship as well.

.

..

…

* * *

 _**TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 5!  
** _ _**Next Prompt:** _ _**Fashion** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co. and SEGA ~


	5. The Colors of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ann is given a chance to share her passion for clothing through an odd request. Ren assists in her endeavour as he slowly comes to a revelation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back, reader! Here we are on Day 5 of Shuaan week! Hope that you're enjoying the story so far as we progress through Ren and Ann's blooming relationship. I sorta made a small error in my author's notes yesterday when I said Final Fantasy IIV would be released that day - I meant that TODAY would be when it gets released worldwide (on digital at least). I'm still super stoked to play it!
> 
> Anyway, more Shuaan fluff to come! If you haven't checked it out yet, there are loads of awesome Shuann art pieces made by very talented artists online - such as twitter and tumblr, so I suggest you check 'em out right now. So without further ado - let's get on with the story! Cheers!

_**"LOVE BLOSSOM"  
[a Shuann Week 2020 series]** _

_**Episode 5: The Colors of the Wind  
** _ _**PROMPT OF THE DAY: Fashion** _

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Okumura Ranch ~** _

The crisp breeze of autumn arrived as the heat of summer slowly subsided. The trees all around the valley began to change from their vibrant green into a palette of orange, red and brown. With the change of weather, the residents of Yama Town adapted to the colder days as they brought out their warmer attire - mostly consisting of thick sweaters, cardigans and boots. The town's beloved Sakura Square remained in bloom as the cherry blossoms adapted to the change of weather, with some of the trees flourishing with auburn colours mixed in with the normal white and pink leaves.

Upon the Okumura Ranch, Ann remained tucked in her bedroom as she remained asleep. The upstairs bedroom had become the model's own personal haven for the past months ever since she was first forced to live at Haru's ranch by her parents. Initially perceiving it as a dungeon to Ann from the beginning, she had eventually grown fond of the room as she slowly customized it to her liking - filling the closet with her collection of clothing and decorating the open the desk with her various make-up kit and travel mirror. Although, Ann would barely need to utilize her cosmetic tools since she would be working vigorously outside. On the off-chance where she had a day to relax in town, Ann would jump at the chance to spruce up her appearance.

Beside the bed, Ann had set her belongings upon the nightstand - which consisted of a lamp, her phone that was always plugged in to charge, and Haru's vintage alarm clock. During her first days on the ranch, the bells of the clock had driven Ann insane since it was a constant reminder for her to wake up and prepare for work that day. Eventually Ann had gotten used to the rude awakening as she found various remedies to bare with the annoying bells of the clock.

Right on schedule, the alarm clock began to shake on the table as the bells clanged loudly in the room. Hearing the faint ringing of the bells through the earmuffs she had brought along, Ann nonchalantly whipped an arm onto the top of the clock, ending its constant ringing as she slowly got up.

With her hair scrunched up in a ponytail and currently clad in her sleep attire - consisting of matching red pajama top and bottoms with specks of white polka dots, Ann stretched out in her bed as she removed her sleep mask as she let out a massive yawn.

"Mmmhm… I already smell something good cookin' up downstairs." Ann said enthusiastically as she sat up along the side of her bed. The smell of eggs and waffles managed to reach her room as she heard Haru making breakfast downstairs. Ann got up as she began to prepare herself – following her normal routine of taking a shower, picking out her work clothes and reminding herself of the plans for that day.

Regardless of what activity was scheduled, Ann had always found herself smiling as the constant thought of someone stuck on her mind, whom recently becoming the first thing she'd think of and the last thought to mind before she'd drift off to sleep – Ren Amamiya.

Initially Ann thought of it weird when she mindlessly thought of Ren throughout the day. But when it started to become a never ending pattern, Ann had taken numerous occasions to step back and figure out exactly why she was thinking of him so often. Was it because of how much time they had spent together? Yet, Ann compared it to how often she had to accompany Haru around her ranch with chores, which far exceeded her time with Ren. Maybe it was because of the quality of her time with Ren, as Ann always found herself enjoying even the smallest of moments with Ren, whether it'd be planting the seeds upon his farm or doing simple tasks such as cleaning around the home or horse stable.

Regardless, Ann knew that Ren had grown special to her – still, she could only wonder how Ren felt.

* * *

_**~ Okumura Ranch** _   
_**Kitchen Area ~** _

"Ann? Hello? Earth to Ann!"

"H-Huh? Oh, sorry, Haru, my mind was wondering off again." Ann apologized, reconvening her attention back to their breakfast that the two were enjoying.

"Oh? Are you sure you weren't just thinking about _someone_ this time?" Haru gave a sly smile as she took a bite out of her omelette. She watched in amusement as Ann began to stutter and defend herself.

"N-Not at all! I'm just thinking about how tasty this waffle you made!" Ann said, trying to divert Haru's attention away from her blushing face. Taking the can of whipped cream beside her, Ann topped off her fresh waffle with a mountain of white frothy goodness upon the golden treat.

"I'm still trying to comprehend how you can maintain your exquisite figure as a model with the amount of sweets you've been indulging in." Haru commented, eyes widened as she watched Ann take a huge bite from her waffle.

"I've been told I have a really good metabolism." Ann smiled. Her mouth cheeks puffed out with all the waffle she was eating while her lips covered with whipped cream - taking form of a moustache. The sight caused Haru to giggle as Ann continued to giver her roommate a confused look. "Huh? Hey Haru, what's so funny? Why are you pointing at me?"

After finishing up breakfast and taking a selfie with her whipped cream moustache that was brought to her attention, Ann helped Haru clean up the kitchen and dishes before making her way to Ren's farm to help out. Before leaving, Ann noticed a new machine within Haru's living room.

"Hey Haru! What's that weird contraption you've got there? Never seen it before." Ann asked, pointing over to the wooden machine that had a large wheel sticking out through the middle of its desk, with some weird pedals at the bottom.

"Oh! It's a machine that I can use to convert sheep wool into yarn." Haru explained, patting a hand on the spool machine. "I found it in the basement yesterday and decided to move it up here. It was my grandmother's before she passed it away. I figured getting back into making yarn again now that I have more free time."

"Huh, interesting. I didn't know you knew how to spool wool like that." Ann commented.

"Yeah, I used to do it a lot as a kid, but ever since I inherited this ranch, I haven't had time to focus on my yarn hobby." Haru reflected on her childhood, reminiscing the fond memories of her grandmother teaching her how to make yarn. "If you'd like, I could totally show you how to make some wool! It's a lot more fun than people think it is."

"Heheh, sure!" Ann exclaimed. She checked the kitchen's clock and realized that she was going to be late for her errand. "Well, I gotta head out. I don't want Ren waiting for me yet again, heheh."

"Tell him I said hi!" Haru waved goodbye.

"Will do!" Ann responded, waving a hand back as she dashed out of the doorway, beginning her trek to Ren's farmland. Ann took a moment to enjoy the sweet breeze of autumn as she admired the colours of the trees and grass, a feeling she never really felt in the city as she would always be traveling from one destination to another in her family's limousine. To be able to take the time and admire the beautiful fall landscape was an experience Ann did not regret.

Eventually arriving at Ren's farm, Ann noticed the field of fully grown pumpkins – all ripe for the picking. Ren had discussed their plans to collect all the pumpkins and organize them for the day. Afterwards, they would figure out which ones would be delivered to Yama Town at the request of the villagers, who would hope to use them for the upcoming Valley Fair and Spirit Eve's event.

"Good morning, farm boy!" Ann happily greeted Ren as she walked up to him in the pumpkin field.

"Hey there," Ren replied with a smile. He was currently crouched down with a large pair of loppers in order to cut the pumpkins from the vines sprouting out from the ground. Beside him was a wheel burrow full of pumpkins of all varying shapes and sizes Ren had just collected.

"Geez, you sure got a lot done already." Ann looked in bewilderment at the progress Ren had already made. By his lonesome, Ren had already collected a row of pumpkins, having stored a pile of them near the front of his home. "Need some help? Everything is faster when you've got two pairs of hands to do the work!"

"Of course," Ren responded. He nonchalantly handed Ann the pair of loppers as he grabbed his own pair from the wheel burrow.

"Whoah! These are like huge scissors! How the heck are you supposed to cut stuff with this?" Ann yelped, struggling to hold the large

"They're easy to use once you learn how to properly handle them." Ren affirmed. He decided to show Ann the proper grip by coming around her back and mimicking her arm positions with his. "Make sure to keep It'd be a shame if you accidentally cut off one of your pigtails."

"Right! Then I guess I'd have to cut the other pigtail in order to balance out my appearance." Ann joked. "

"I'm sure you still would look good with short hair, Ann." Ren nonchalantly said, causing Ann to blush at his compliment.

"Heheh, that's good to hear. But to be honest, I would probably look like a boy." Ann replied. She suddenly giggled as a funny joke came to her mind, quickly sharing it with Ren. "You'd probably have to call me _Ann-thony_ instead of Ann, right? Right!?"

"W-Was that a bad pun you just said?" Ren raised an eyebrow at Ann. The girl remained where she stood, with a big smile on her face as if proud of the terrible joke she had made.

"Yes it was! Was it too _Ann-noying_ for you?" Ann followed up right away.

"Oh boy... This is going to be a long day." Ren sighed, only to smile right after as he followed Ann into the pumpkin field to begin their task.

Ren and Ann spent the majority of the day picking pumpkins from the field. With half the harvest collected, the duo decided to leave it off until tomorrow, satisfied with the work load they had accomplished as they looked proudly at the mountains of pumpkins

"Ooooh! You could make so many pumkpin pies with this haul!" Ann exclaimed, already imagining a whole table of pies topped off with whipped cream and cherries on top.

"You sure have a thing for sweets, huh?" Ren commented, continuing to watch as Ann practically drooled at the image of a mountain of pumpkin pies in her head.

"Excuse me," another voice suddenly spoke out. Ren and Ann turned as they were greeted by a visitor from Yama Town. The duo recognized them as Yusuke Kitagawa – the town's artist, as he approached the duo from the path connecting to Yama Town.

"Nice to see you, Kitagawa-san." Ren nodded over to him. "Colour me surprised to see you outside your shack. I barely see you around town at all."

"Yeah! It's so weird seeing you outside. I don't think I even saw you at the Moonlight Movement in Summer, or even at the Parade of Wishes back in Spring. It's like you're an invisible ninja or something." Ann commented.

"I usually tend to keep to myself, unless I have any business outside of my little lake cottage outside of town." Yusuke addressed. "Which is why I am here in the first place. I wish to speak to Amamiya-san about possibly having permission to establish an art piece based on your farm."

"You mean, like a painting?" Ren asked as Yusuke nodded. "I don't see the problem in that. But why'd you want to paint my farm anyway? It is just a farm after all."

"That is where you're wrong, Amamiya-san." Yusuke began to explain. "You see, this farm is a representation of life and growth. Within a year, this dilapidated land has obtained such beautiful purpose in providing the needs for this valley and our town's people. You, Ren – are the sower to the seed. The one who has brought in a new wave of life to this place. I would like to capture this continuing process in the form of a painting."

"Oh, okay. Sure." Ren replied, seeing no issue in the request whatsoever. Although, he took in Yusuke's words to heart as he reflected on the progress of his farm. In the span of months, Ren was able to transform his grandfather's old home into a bountiful piece of land that the entire valley could utilize as a source of food and resources. Ren had harvested a whole catalogue of crops, as well as a variety of animal stables that held pigs, chickens and cows. Gradually, Ren had been making a steady and stable income for him to live off from.

"Cool! Hey Yusuke, you think I could get a copy of the painting you'll make? I'm sure it'll look good displayed up in my room!" Ann chimed in, excited for the masterpiece she believed Yusuke was capable of making.

"Certainly, Takamaki-san. But I must be upfront of my rate. I do ask for a high price in the collections I create. This form of art is the only thing that keeps me afloat in my living." Yusuke explained his terms.

"Clearly, I mean – I can definitely tell that you're someone who struggles with money." Ann commented, reaching a hand over to Yusuke's sleeve as she noticed a huge rip on his cardigan. "Look at how awful the stitching to this poor sweater is. Are you trying to audition to be the town's hobo with this sad excuse of an outfit?"

"Ann, please be mindful of what you say." Ren tried to remind her, sensing the judgemental side of Ann arising once again.

"But seriously, Ren! Who in their right mind would choose something that would make them look like garbage?" Ann reasoned.

"No worries, Amamiya-san. I understand what Ann is trying to say." Yusuke insisted, taking his opposite hand as he played around with the rip to his cardigan. "As much as I would like to replace my wardrobe, this is all I have to use in autumn. Plus, I do not have any additional income for me to buy new clothes. I'm afraid that I have to make due with what I have."

Hearing of Yusuke's dilemma, Ann pondered on what she could do to help. Suddenly remembering Haru's spool machine back at her ranch, an idea came to mind. "Hey! I know! I can fix your cardigan sleeve! I'll even make it better for you!"

Both Ren and Yusuke gave a surprised look at the model's proclamation.

"Uhm… Are you sure you can do that, Ann?" Ren questioned. "Do you even have the right tools to fix Yusuke's clothes - let alone even _know_ how to fix it?"

"Totally! Haru just brought out her old spooling machine that can make yarn. She even has a sewing machine that can easily fix up stitches!" Ann assured them, excitement beginning to fill her mind at this new opportunity. "Besides, do you remember who you're talking to? I'm a model after all, so I'm the best person around this valley to talk about making even the worst clothes look fashionable!"

"But you do know that making the clothes is totally different from wearing them, right?" Ren brought up.

"Oh please! Just 'cause you think I just wear clothes as a model doesn't mean I'm unaware of the ins and outs of creating clothes. Try to have a little faith in my abilities, Ren!" Ann rolled her eyes, taking a bit of offense towards Ren's doubts. She turned back to Yusuke as her eyes brightened up with enthusiasm once again. "So! What do you think? Will you let the amazing Ann Takamaki – one of the best models in Japan – make a complete transformation of your cardigan into something even the greatest of fashionistas would die to wear?"

"That does sound intriguing. As an artist, it would be downright wrong of me to decline such a form of expressive talents from a model. Alright! I accept your challenge into transforming my cardigan into something marvellous for me to wear!" Yusuke responded with growing enthusiasm.

Ren chuckled at the enthusiasm both Ann and Yusuke were showing. This was just a ripped cardigan they were talking about. But seeing as both were artists to a certain degree – with Yusuke focused on painting and Ann with the display of clothing as a model, it made sense for them to share the same excitement.

"Here you go. I entrust you'll make my cardigan " Yusuke said, taking off his grey cardigan as he handed it over to Ann. He gave a concerned look right after. "Oh wait, but that means I won't have anything warm to wear when I go out. It does get pretty chilly in the valley overnight. What am I to do now?"

"Don't worry, I can lend you one of my jackets for you to borrow until Ann is finished." Ren affirmed. Heading back into his house, Ren eventually came back out with one of his autumn jackets for Yusuke to borrow.

"Thank you both, Amamiya-san and Takamaki-san. You have shown such a humble showing of kindness that I will remain eternally in your debt." Yusuke bowed over to them with gratitude. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I shall head back to town to pick up the necessary supplies for the painting that I am envisioning right now! Farewell!"

The duo watched Yusuke head back down the path to Yama Town. Once he disappeared from sight, Ren looked over to Ann and spoke. "That was pretty nice of you to do, Ann."

Ann didn't answer, already focused on Yusuke's ripped cardigan as she flipped around the piece of clothing, taking account the frame and colour as she brainstormed ideas. She had began to refer to the various clothing styles she had seen online recently of the current fashion trends of the season, wondering if she could apply those same ideas onto Yusuke's ripped up cardigan.

"I'm gonna need some brown yarn or something if I wanna make this cardigan pop. It's so bland with just the greyness it has all around." Ann absentmindedly commented. Slinging the cardigan over her shoulder, Ann tapped a finger on her mouth as she went deep into thought. "Where the heck am I going to get brown yarn? Ugh… this is going to be much harder than I thought."

Overhearing Ann's thoughts, Ren turned over to the stables near his home – previously upgraded to not only provide a place for Morgana to sleep, but to allow habitation for his own personal chickens, pigs, cows and sheeps that were provided by Haru. Reflecting on his resources, an idea came to Ren's mind.

"Hey Ann! You said Haru has a spooling machine at her home, right?" Ren began. "If you're looking for some extra yarn, I could shear off some wool from my sheep in order to provide what you need. It's not like I'll be using their wool for anything else - other than just collecting it."

"Ooooh! That would be amazing! Thanks Ren!" Ann responded happily. Although, another obstacle came to mind. "Wait, but what about the dye? I don't see any brown sheep with you."

Ren thought for a moment, looking around his home. A particular tree a few feet away from his pumpkin field came to his focus as he slowly approached it. Finding just what he needed, Ren reached out to a branch and pulled out an acorn, displaying it for Ann to see.

"An acorn? What's that going to do?" Ann asked with a confused look.

"You'd be surprised at how many materials can be used to create different dyes." Ren explained, grabbing a few more acorns from the branches. "With a pot, we can create our own dyes with whatever items we can get our hands on. It'll take time to prepare, but the color possibilities are practically endless for us."

"Whoah! That sounds like exactly what we need!" Ann answered in awe at Ren's solution. She gave him an intrigued look. "Hey, how did you manage to come up with that idea?"

"I've been doing a lot of reading in my spare time. You should probably thank Makoto for giving me a random book about creating colour dyes." Ren explained. "She's been encouraging me to read a whole bunch of books from the town's library. I've even learned the art of aikido fighting as a defensive tactic – if you're ever interested in learning it at all."

"Aww, look at you! Increasing your knowledge just for the fun of it! It's so dorky, yet adorable as well." Ann giggled, causing Ren to scratch the back of his head in slight embarrassment. She immediately grabbed Ren's arm as she began their trek back to Haru's ranch in order to start her fashion project. "Come on! We don't have time to waste. We'll need to get everything ready if we want to make Yusuke's cardigan worthy enough for the best of models to wear!"

"W-Wait! I need to feed the chickens first!" Ren yelped out.

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
Okumura Ranch ~** _

Ann did not hesitate on her project to upgrade Yusuke's cardigan. With Haru's assistance, Ann began to learn her way around the vintage spool and sewing machines. Surprisingly, Ann seemed to be a natural at the craft as she was able to attain the skills in no time. Learning the ways of the sewing machine, Ann was able to fix the rip on Yusuke's sleeve with ease in the span of a few hours.

"Awesome! Looks like you did a fine job." Ren congratulated as she presented her finished product in Haru's living room. He inspected the stitching, finding it difficult to tell the difference between the new lining as it blended seamlessly with the rest of the cardigan.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet! Now is the time we get the dyes and wools ready!" Ann exclaimed, dragging Ren outside the ranch as the went back to his farm as the sun began to set.

"Wait. Are we doing this right now? B-But I haven't had dinner yet." Ren brought up.

"There's no time to waste! The faster we collect our resources, the sooner we'll get to eat!" Ann promised.

Ren had no choice to comply as they made their way back to his farm. Taking a couple of baskets from his storage, Ren and Ann began collecting natural materials outside the farm – ranging from the acorns to various colourful flowers that remained in bloom during the autumn weather, as well as the wild berries that had a distinct color to them.

Afterwards, Ann helped Ren with shearing his sheep in order to accumulate the necessary wool. For the meantime, they required only one sheep's wool. Ann had insisted on shearing the sheep herself, but hadn't accounted for the sheep to initially protest against her – finding various ways to hinder the process by either spitting at Ann or head butting her.

"Ow! Hey! Will you cut it out, you stupid sheep! This is all supposed to be for a good cause!" Ann yelled at the sheep as she stomped a foot towards it.

Ren simply laid back and watched in amusement as Ann continued yelling at the poor sheep for another half hour. Eventually, Ann succeeded in her task by riding on top of the sheep as it ran around the stable, much to the confusion of the other sheep as they watched in horror at the act upon their own brethren.

"I-I got it! Finally… urggh." Ann panted as she laid down on the stable ground, holding up her collection of wool in both hands.

"You know I didn't realize how much work can be done for one cardigan." Ren commented.

"It's all part of the process! Now come on!" Ann exclaimed, dragging Ren back to Haru's ranch, taking in tow all their resources they had collected. Arriving back at Haru's the duo sorted out their materials on the front porch – organizing them by wool, raw materials and the type of colour. By the time they finished, dusk began to settle upon the valley as the lights from inside the ranch glowed out from the windows.

"Okay! Now let's get started with dyeing!" Ann proclaimed in excitement.

"Ann… You said we'd eat first before doing anything else." Ren reminded her as he took a big whiff of what Haru was currently cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh right, sorry about that! But once we get our plates clean, it's right back to work for us, okay!" Ann declared.

Ren simply nodded, surprised at how much he was involved with the work towards Ann's fashion project so far. He figured that he would be sitting down just watching the process. But still, he had to give Ann props for her enthusiasm and initiative in this small project. Ann seemed to really enjoy this process, regardless of how much work was already involved.

With their bellies full and energy revitalized, Ren and Ann got straight to work in creating their custom natural dyes, utilizing various pots lent by Haru to store their materials. Using one big pot to store the wool, Ann began to spool the wool they had collected from Ren's sheep and converted it into yarn. Setting the yarn aside, Ren began to crush the various materials collected into a slurry texture before handing them to Ann for her to create the required colour dyes.

Following Ren's direction, Ann managed to strain the dyes through a cheesecloth lined strainer, combining them with hot water in order to mix the liquid and material together. Eventually, enough dye was made with a multitude of colour options – ranging from such colors like acorn brown, black berry and orange maple.

Ann directed Ren on the amount of yarn she required for each color. Dipping the yarn in the respective dyes, the duo allowed them to soak overnight before moving on to the next step, which they would start on the following day.

"Phew… That's a lot of work already for one cardigan." Ren commented as the two made their way back inside to clean up. Looking up to the kitchen's clock, he noticed at how late it had already become. "Dang, it's almost midnight. I should be heading back to my farm now."

"Oh, are you sure? It's pretty dark out there. I wouldn't want you walking all by yourself at this time. Who knows what dangerous animals are out there." Ann brought up. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Hey! Why don't you sleep over? I'm sure Haru wouldn't mind at all."

"Uhm… I'm not sure. There'd be no one watching the farm all night. And I need to get up bright and early to get my daily tasks done for tomorrow." Ren explained.

"I'm sure the animals will be fine. Most of them are probably asleep anyway. And I promise to help you out early in the morning so you won't have that much of a workload to handle." Ann tried to reason with him.

Seeing the hesitant look on Ren's face, Ann went over and gently grabbed his hand, gently caressing it as she gave him the biggest puppy eyes and pout that she could do in order to convince him to stay.

"Heheh, Ann, since when did you ever do the puppy-eyed look to me?" Ren chuckled, entertained with the lengths Ann was taking at this very moment to keep him around.

"I… I just want you to stay for the night. Is that too much to ask?" Ann replied sheepishly. For a moment she looked down shyly. "Will you please? I don't think I'm asking for too much, am I?"

Ren sighed. He had never seen Ann soften up like this before - being so used to the spunky, direct attitude that she'd exhibit to everyone. Knowing that he wouldn't win this battle, Ren finally caved in. "Alright. But you have to make sure you wake up early tomorrow, okay? We've got a lot of stuff to do, so we should optimize with our time."

"Yay! I promise!" Ann exclaimed, doing a quick hop in place, happy that her tactic had convinced Ren to stay. Suddenly, she leaned in and gave Ren a big hug, catching the boy by surprise. Realizing her action, Ann quickly recoiled as she regained her composure. "Oh.. uhh, sorry, I got a little carried away there, heheh. Uhm… let me find you a spare change of clothes for tonight! Be right back!"

Ren watched as Ann hurried upstairs to her bedroom. Waiting patiently in Haru's living room, Ren sat down on the couch, reflecting on the day so far and noting Ann's behaviour as of recent. Ann seemed to always want to spend time with Ren. She would take any opportunity – such as this task concerning Yusuke's cardigan, to simply be around him. Even going so far as to plead for Ren to sleep over at Haru's.

Why was this pattern so apparent all of a sudden?

Although, Ren wasn't complaining at all. He had grown fond of his time with Ann, enjoying every single second of it. Ren found it difficult to think of a time when he'd be separate from Ann, considering she was always open to helping him out at his farm for the last few weeks – as well as running a few errands here and there in town.

"I shouldn't think about it too much." Ren yawned, rubbing his eyes as sleep began to overwhelm him. Regardless of what the reasoning was, Ren and Ann were comfortable in their routines with each other.

Ren couldn't even dream of a day without Ann by his side.

That sort of reality seemed impossible for him at this point.

This was their life so far. And Ren wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

…

The next day soon arrived as both Ren and Ann woke up at the crack of dawn – just as the sun was breaking through the horizon. Quickly showering and dressing up, the duo prepped a light breakfast before making their way back to Ren's to complete the necessary tasks for the day, which included feeding the animals and watering the plants. The duo quickly rushed back to Haru's to complete the remaining process of Yusuke's cardigan makeover – with Ann sewing up the different colours of wool into the chosen pieces of clothes while Ren helped out with clean up.

With her completed project, Ann dragged Ren back to his farm in order to retrieve Morgana, utilizing the black stallion to traverse to Yama Town. Arriving around Sakura Square around the mid-afternoon, the duo spotted Yusuke relaxing on a bench near the town's fountain area.

"Kitagawa-san! We have a special delivery for you!" Ann hollered out. As Ren stopped Morgana, Ann hopped off the stallion's saddle as she presented Yusuke with the new set of clothes made for him. "Ta-dah! Here you go! A brand new outfit to fit in with the cold autumn breeze."

"Oh my goodness.. That was a lot quicker than I expected." Yusuke responded in bewilderment. He took a glance at the entire outfit Ann had made. "If I recall, I only requested for the small tear to be fixed, correct? I wasn't expecting an entire outfit to be made."

"I thought so too. But Ann would _not_ stop. You should've seen how determined she was to get this entire fashion project finished up." Ren explained, reflecting on all the hard work they had done in the past day. He handed the newly finished autumn outfit over to Yusuke. "Please wear them. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I had been dragged around just to get these done."

"If you insist." Yusuke responded. Ren and Ann patiently waited for Yusuke to change his outfit in the middle of Sakura Square. With Ann's vision, she had transformed his simple, grey cardigan look by adding a palette of fall colours to liven up his appearance – completely changing the base colour to a more beige, shawl texture with the extra wool padded on. Ann had also bordered the collar with a dark brown colour. To compliment the transformed cardigan, Ann had made a matching set of scarf and beret, both having a pattern of light beige, white and streaks of black on the ends.

Yusuke held his hands to his side as he posed extravagantly. "So, how do I look in my fancy new outfit?"

"See for yourself!" Ann exclaimed, taking out her phone as she took a picture of Yusuke in his brand new outfit. "Look at you! Gone is the bland, dirty look that you had. Now you look like a real model artist!"

"Dang… You do look good." Ren added, astounded at how well Yusuke pulled off the clothes.

"Whoaaaaah! Lookin' good Yusuke!" Futaba's voiced suddenly chimed in. She was currently walking with Ryuji and Makoto as they trio joined the group to marvel at Yusuke's new look.

"Damn son! Where'd you get these sweet new clothes? They look like they're out of some fashion magazine or something." Ryuji exclaimed.

"The texture of it looks so warm and comfy. I wish I could have an outfit like this." Makoto added, taking a closer inspection as she felt the cardigan sleeves.

"Takamaki-san was kind enough to make this for me. She managed to knit this all in the span of a day." Yusuke answered, pointing back over to Ann.

"Really? You actually made all this?" Ryuji said. "Dude, any way you can make me sweater or something? I'm well overdue for some cool clothes!"

"Would it be so much trouble to request a cardigan for myself too?" Makoto asked.

"Oooooh! Me too! Me too! Can you make me a toque though? I've been wanting something super warm to put on my head since the weather is getting colder!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Oh… Wow, I didn't think anyone else would find my clothes so appealing already, heheh." Ann said, flattered at her friend's comments. She was taken aback at the sudden requests thrown at her. Turning over to Ren for advice, her partner simply shrugged in response. "Uhm… Y-Yeah, sure! I can totally get something fixed up for each of you."

"For real!? Awesome! I'm gonna be wearing something that an actual model makes." Ryuji pumped a fist in excitement.

"We're going to be the trendiest people in town! Everyone's going to be jealous of what we're wearing, mweheheh!" Futaba joined in, unable to hold in her enthusiasm.

"You bet everyone will be jealous with what I'll knit up for you guys! I'm already imagining what kind of outfits you'd all be wearing!" Ann responded in delight. In her head, she was thinking about the best colours and styles she would use to exemplify her friend's appearances, taking into account their personalities and what would match them well. This was a dream come true for someone into fashion – to be able to use clothes to help express one's character to the best of their potential.

Ren continued to watch as his friends began to share their excitement in the fashion statement they would soon present in town with the line of clothes Ann would soon be making. For a moment, he smiled, happy to see Ann be so passionate about a small side project that appeared to grow tremendously in such a short time.

Although, his excitement quickly dwindled as Ren realized how much work he'd need to provide in order to help Ann achieve this goal.

"Ohhhh boy… We're going to need a _lot_ more wool." Ren sighed.

* * *

…

Eventually, word soon got out all around town about the special fashion project Ann was helming. In a matter of days, many other villagers came up to Ann, requesting for their very own personalized autumn-esque accessories – ranging from warm hoodies, toques, even colourful scarves. At first, Ann was happy to accept their requests, flattered that many of them looked up to her for the latest trends in fashion – which made sense since she was a model after all.

Eventually, regret began to form in Ann's mind as she became overwhelmed at the amount of work she had to do to meet the demands made. There were _so_ many types of clothes to craft, all requiring their own recipe of specific materials! How was she going to manage all this organization and labour by herself?

"There is _sooooo_ much I have to do! I didn't realize it was going to be _this_ much work! Uggh!" Ann expressed her concerning, falling back on Haru's living room couch while she and Ren spent the evening drinking tea. She picked up one of the smaller pillows and mushed it on her face as she let out a muffled yell to relieve some of the stress.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said yes right away, Ann?" Ren gently lectured her, seeing how overwhelmed she was. His comment ended up getting a pillow thrown at his face. "Hey! I'm just speaking out of hindsight."

"It feels like you're rubbing it in my face of the wrong decision I made!" Ann whined back.

"You didn't make the wrong decision, Ann. It's actually really nice of you to go out of your way to make the town clothes for them." Ren tried to recover with his words.

"But why did I have to say yes to _everyone_ though?" Ann shook her head, only to hear Ren faintly chuckle from the side. "H-Huh? What's so funny, Amamiya-san? Are you finding amusement in my time of turmoil! That's super rude!"

"Sorry, Ann. I didn't mean to laugh like that." Ren apologized, taking a moment to clear his throat as he looked over to Ann with a proud look. "Ann – just watching you take initiative in this project of yours shows how much responsibility you're taking. I can see how committed you are to this task, even more than what you do around my farm or Haru's ranch. It's a surprisingly wholesome sight, in my opinion."

Ann allowed Ren's words to sink in for a moment. She really was going out of her way to make these clothes for the villagers, considering that she still had her own duties on both the farm and ranch to complete. Ann suddenly found it surprising at how nice of an act she was willing to do for everyone else.

"I just… I don't know Ren. Whenever I do something related to fashion, it's like my heart starts to beat rapidly in excitement. I'm a model after all! So I'm all about the latest trends on what to wear. And I just can't help but share that excitement to everyone else around me." Ann explained, speaking from her heart.

"Then use that as motivation to do the best in this project, Ann. These people are counting on you to create the best outfits to wear this season." Ren encouraged her with a smile. "Isn't that why you became a model in the first place? To show people that it's not exactly about the clothes, but the kind of heart that you show to others that makes what you do worthwhile?"

Ann nodded to his statement. Making these clothes went above just the materials being made – but more for the reason that she genuinely wanted to make these clothes for the town's people that she had grown fond of over time. It was through the kindness of her heart that Ann went out of her way to do these task – something she never imagined herself doing a few months back.

Upon this realization, Ann began to realize how much she had been changing. These experiences and trials she shared with the town blossomed into these cherished bonds. Ann didn't do any of this for attention anymore, but out of the love she wanted to show to others.

All this wouldn't have been realized hadn't it been for Ren to steer her in the right direction.

"Ren, did I ever tell you how you're so natural at saying the right things?" Ann smiled at him.

"Ehh, I've been working on it, yeah." Ren said confidently, yet in a joking manner that caused Ann to giggle.

"Heheh… Still, thank you, Ren. I'm just glad to have someone like you to lean on." Ann proclaimed, feeling her cheeks flush slightly red at her cheesy statement, causing her to turn away for a moment to hide her expression.

Ren smiled back and nodded over to her. There was no doubt in his mind that he would always be there by Ann's side no matter the task at hand. This bond they had built overtime was special. And he made it his duty to support Ann in any situation they found themselves in.

"Well, I think we should get some rest. There's going to be a lot of work for us tomorrow morning, right!" Ren brought up, taking a moment to stretch out in his seat on the couch. "I think I'll sleep here for tonight so we can save some time in preparations."

"I'm glad, heheh. I've always find myself sleeping easier knowing that you're close by." Ann said in relief, although she was trying all her best to keep her excitement reserved with the knowledge that Ren would be near her.

For a moment, the duo kept their eyes on each other in silence, simply enjoying the opposite's presence. Neither one of them really wanted to go to bed, instead wishing they could spend the entire night together. Yet, the responsibilities of tomorrow weighed on their minds as they knew they had to obtain as much rest as possible if they wanted to be productive.

Deciding to call it a night, Ann shifted off the couch. However, she decided to give Ren one last gift before heading off to bed.

Walking over to Ren, Ann slowly leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, much to the boy's surprise has he attempted to keep his cool.

"Sweet dreams, okay?" Ann whispered over to him, giving him a quick wink.

"Yeah.. You too." Ren smiled back. Before he could do anything to follow-up, Ann was already on the way to her bedroom. Ren's eyes remained on her as she left, his mind still trying to comprehend on her gesture. He couldn't help but have a huge smile stuck on his face.

"Easy there Ren. She's just being nice, that's all." Ren told himself.

Getting comfortable on the living room couch, Ren tried to doze off into the land of slumber. Although he struggled to sleep as his mind remained fixated on Ann Takamaki.

Ann Takamaki… A girl Ren grew so fond of. A girl he found himself willing to sacrifice anything for.

* * *

…

The next few days were busy for Ren and Ann as they focused a majority of their efforts meeting their personal quota on the clothes they promised to craft for their friends and residents of Yama Town. Although, they still had to remain accountable for their respective duties on Ren's farm and Haru's ranch, most of their energy still remained on Ann's fashion project as they collected as much raw material from all around Shira Valley – going so far as exploring the outskirts of town to find the much rarer colours for the required dyes.

With all the materials gathered once more, Ren and Ann made their way back to the farm to shear off as much wool as they could gather. Fortunately, Ren had invested in many sheep, leaving the pair with lots of wool to work with. Making their way back to Haru's, the duo organized their materials and got right to work.

The days leading up to their crafting process, Ann had made rough sketches of what she wanted to create for each of the town's villagers – taking account of their sizes, personalities and their sense of tastes in order to knit up the best items fit for them. For instance, Ann knew that Chihuya was the spiritual type, so she decides to create a sparkling, purple-themed toque for the psychic girl to wear. With Kawakami, the modest teacher desire something a bit more conservative, so Ann chose a dark brown turtle neck for the older woman.

Ren continually supported Ann in the process, remaining by her side to help in whatever tasks she needed at the time – whether it was spooling up more wool for yarn, preparing the colour dyes, or even grabbing her some food whilst she was hard at work.

"Hey Ann, I'm going into town to get us some grub. Anything specific that you're craving?" Ren called out to her as he was about to exit.

"Uhmm… A warm cup of latte would do the trick! Oooooh and a slice of cheesecake please!" Ann hollered out. Her eyes remained fixated on the sewing machine as she carefully stitched the sports hoodie she was crafting for Ryuji.

"Hmmm, the latte would get cold by the time I get back. Maybe I should just get a couple bags of coffee beans from Sojiro-san instead and make them here?" Ren suggested. Although, he received no response from Ann as she continued working diligently, the rumbling of the sewing machine muffling out Ren's voice.

"Heheh, she seems so focused. This is probably the hardest I've seen Takamaki-san working around here!" Haru commented as she came from upstairs, looking over in awe at how Ann was so determined in her work. She waved over to Ren to go along on his trek to town. "Don't worry about the latte, I can make a fresh batch of coffee right in my kitchen! You go on ahead and grab your food. I'll keep an eye on Ann and make sure she doesn't overwork herself!"

"Appreciate it, Haru." Ren nodded back as he gave an approving thumbs-up.

As he left the ranch, Ren stared back into the window that peered into the living room, smiling at the image of Ann focused on her task.

"Keep going Ann, I believe in you." Ren said to himself.

* * *

…

Days of vigorous worked passed as Ann finally finished up all her requests. The entire living room was left in a mess of loose yarn and wool that Ann used to stitch up every piece of clothing. The front porch had splurges of dye covering parts of the stairs and flooring, as if a rainbow bomb had suddenly splattered on the area.

Ann stood proudly at her work in front of her. Hanging aligned on a mobile coat rack was a large collection of her autumn-themed clothes, the styling inspired by what she had seen online with the latest fashion trends, along with the ideas she came up with from each villager to fit their unique style. Each clothing had been carefully woven and pieced together to Ann high standard, with some pieces being either a 3rd or 4th version of her initial idea as some finished products did not fit her criteria. Regardless, the lack of sleep Ann mustered up proved to be worthwhile as she was satisfied with her accomplishment.

"Gaaaaaaah! Finally finished!" Ann suddenly squealed out in relief, stretching out her arms as she looked at her complete work.

"You did amazing, Ann. I'm sure everyone will like what you knitted up for them." Ren congratulated her, standing beside Ann as he gave her a quick high-five.

"They better like it! I worked super hard just to make sure each article of clothing was perfect!" Ann commented. She looked over to Ren with admiring eyes. "I couldn't have done any of this if you weren't here to help so… thank you, Ren-kun!"

"It was my pleasure." Ren smiled back. "Although it's hard to take any credit at all. You did most of the work. I just sat beside you and helped with whatever was needed."

"Still, I'm really grateful that you were here to support me." Ann assured him, taking one of his hands as she gently squeezed it. Eventually, exhaustion finally overwhelmed as Ann decided to fall back onto the living room couch and have some well-deserved rest. "Geez, how long was I up today? I don't feel like I got enough sleep at all."

"I don't think you even slept at all since you were up at four in the morning." Ren

"WHAT! I was up since four in the morning? What time is it now?" Ann yelped. Darting her head over to the clock, she was shocked to see the hands read a quarter past midnight. "Holy crap! I've been working for almost _twenty_ hours straight? What the hell is wrong with me!?"

"Careful, you don't wanna overexert your last bit of energy yelling." Ren cautioned her, taking the couch seat beside Ann.

"Ugh… I could use a good massage right now. My muscles feel so stiff from spooling and sewing all day." Ann groaned, taking a moment to roll her shoulders in order to relieve some of the stress.

Hearing Ann's concern, Ren immediately came to her aid. "Turn around. I can help relieve some of that tension you've got."

"Oooooh, really? I'm curious what you have in mind." Ann grinned.

Turning in in her spot, Ann allowed her back to face Ren as he began to gently massage her shoulders. The feeling soothed Ann as her muscles enjoyed the pleasant rubbing of Ren's fingers, which helped loosen her soreness. Eventually, Ren shifted over to her upper neck to relieve some of the tension there, then moving over to her upper arms and back with smooth, circular motions of from his fingertips.

"Whoah… I didn't know you were such a good masseur." Ann complimented, enjoying every second of her massage. She turned over to Ren and smiled. "Guessing you learned this useful skill from one of the books Makoto made you read from the library, huh?"

"You know me too well, heheh." Ren replied, causing them both to chuckle.

As Ren continued massaging Ann's shoulders, she began to loosen up and relax her entire body. Falling into a trance from the massage, Ann's body began to sway from side to side until she couldn't help but slowly fall back towards into Ren's arms, catching him by surprise. Ann giggled as she rested her head upon Ren's shoulders.

"Sorry, Ren-kun. You were doing such a good job, I couldn't help but almost fall asleep." Ann whispered into his ears, her face close to his as she smiled.

"Really? Maybe I should open up a massage parlour as a side business then." Ren joked. He had realized that his hands naturally embraced around Ann's waist as the two felt oddly comfortable in the positions they were in. "Uhm… So do you still want your massage Ann?"

Ann slowly shook her head. "Mhmm. I'm good. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh, I see. I should probably leave you to get ready for bed then." Ren offered. He tried to get up from his position, only for Ann to hold onto his arms, keeping them around her waist. "Ann? Is something the matter?"

"Can you… stay with me tonight?" Ann asked.

"Oh… I mean, yeah. If you insist. I don't mind staying another night on the couch." Ren replied.

"Heheh, I don't mean it like that. I mean… I want to sleep close to you. Like this."

Ann suddenly swayed her body back, causing Ren to fall back with her as the two sprawled their bodies across the living room couch. Turning her body around to face Ren, Ann began to cuddle her head into his chest as she shifted her body right into his own.

Ren took awhile to realize what was transpiring right now. Ann had gotten him into full-on cuddle mode – an act they had never done before. At first, Ren had no idea what to do, but gradually came to peace with the action as he gently shifted his body closer to Ann's.

"Uhm… You don't think Haru will mind us like this on her own couch?" Ren whispered into Ann's ear.

"Mhmm…. Don't worry, Ren-kun. I can handle a lecture from Haru." Ann said assuringly, keeping her eyes closed as she slowly shifted into slumber. "For now, let's just focus on us two, m'kay?"

"Okay then." Ren complied.

Still, this sort of act was a bit unexpected for Ren. Maybe Ann was super tired from all the work she had done that she hadn't been thinking clearly before pulling them into this intimate action. But then again – why was Ren pondering at all? Deep down, his heart started racing from the fact at how close they were together – probably the closest they've been both physically and emotionally.

Ann Takamaki – the diva model that barely bothered to give Ren the time of day. Who now saw Ren as a safe haven in her times of stress. Who became so comfortable around him to the point of cuddling with him without hesitation.

If Ren had to be honest, he never expected their bond to blossom into such intense intimacy.

It was at this moment that Ren began to realize a fact that seemed to escape his comprehension for the longest time.

Ren was falling for Ann.

This revelation started to make sense in Ren's mind. Everyday he had this unintelligible feeling towards Ann that continued to grow. He hadn't been able to pinpoint the exact reasoning, but Ren believed that it was due to their growing bond from the last few months – all the way from the beginning when they he had first laid eyes on her at the Parade of Wishes in Spring.

But, did Ann feel the same way? Her actions seemed to lean towards the possibility. Ren remembered the moment during the summer at the Moonlight Movement when he thought they were leaning into a kiss. Heck, Ren and Ann were cuddling at this very moment too, an act he knew close friends wouldn't do out of the blue!

Still, Ren wanted to hear this confirmation himself.

There was only one way to find out.

"Ann… I-" Ren spoke up, only for Ann's quiet snoring to interrupt his thoughts, now having fallen to a peaceful slumber. A smile fell across Ren's face, happy to see the model finally getting the rest she deserved from the last few days.

Maybe this exact moment wasn't the best time to express his feelings… Not yet at least.

"Sweet dreams, Ann." Ren whispered. He gave a gentle kiss on Ann's forehead, before taking a finger to brush the strands of her upon her face – soon following her into the land of slumber.

.

..

…

* * *

 _**TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 6!  
** _ _**Next Prompt:** _ _**Festival** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co. and SEGA ~


	6. The Festival of the Winter Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ren and Ann celebrate their year of accomplishments together, joining the town in a festive banquet and fun activities as their feelings are finally revealed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there again, fellow reader! Here we go onto Day 6 of Shuann Week as we reach the penultimate episode of Love Blossom! Glad to hear that some of y'all are enjoying the story so far. By this time, I've actually finished Persona 5 Royal - reaching over 100 hours of gameplay, and what an amazing journey that was! In regards to Shuann - I've actually been inspired by the events between Ren and Ann within the game itself and have been thinking of writing a little bonus content correlating towards the ending of P5R. I guess you could say that I just can't get enough of this couple, haha. Not everything is concrete though, since it would be a very last minute idea. Just keep an eye out for tomorrow if I do end up posting some additional stuff!
> 
> Anyways, let's get right into the sixth episode! This is actually one of my favourite chapters that I've written for this story, which is based on one of the actual events that occurs in Stardew Valley. You'll see what I mean! Cheers!

_**"LOVE BLOSSOM"  
[a Shuann Week 2020 series]** _

_**Episode 6: The Festival of the Winter Star  
** _ _**PROMPT OF THE DAY: Festival / Holiday**_

* * *

_**~ Shira Valley  
Amamiya Farm ~** _

A white blanket of snow covered the entirety of Shira Valley as the crisp breeze of Autumn slowly transitioned into the whimsical days of Winter. The entire land itself transformed with the changing weather as the mountains off in the distance were covered with snow. Within the valley itself, many of the trees shed their leaves as their branches were topped with layers of snow. Wildlife around came to a halt as most animals went into hibernation – such as the bears and squirrels taking refuge in their hidden caverns, while birds migrated down south for the time being.

For Ren, he foresaw the colder days as an obstacle to his farming as most of his normal crops were incapable of growing in the colder season. Fortunately Ren had planned ahead as he had gotten the idea to build a greenhouse next to his home in order to continue farming at some extent. As Ren was able to build trustworthy relationships with others in Yama Town during his stay, he had no problem rallying up a team to finish up the project, completing the greenhouse by the end of Autumn just as the snowfall was about to hit.

"I appreciate your help, everyone." Ren said in gratitude as the group looked over the complete greenhouse, consisting of a single building made up entirely of glass and about the same size as his own home. The entire space inside consisted of an empty garden that Ren could use to plant whatever crops he desired, with sprinklers installed so he wouldn't have to worry too much about watering every so often.

"It's the least we can do for our favorite farmer!" Ryuji said with a grin. The rest of their friends agreed, sharing their utmost gratitude in the bounty of crops Ren provided their town for the past year.

"Yeah! We're lucky to have someone provide us fresh produce for our town!" Mishima added. "And none of us want your hard work to end just because the weather gets a little too chilly."

"Yes! You've become a valuable member of our community, Amamiya-san. It's the least we can do for you after everything you've done for us." Kasumi cheered. She turned to their group, clapping her hands in order to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! Tomorrow, we will have an official grand opening for Amamiya-san's gorgeous greenhouse! Please invite all your friends and family over!"

"Heheh, Yoshizawa-san, there's no need to make everything a spectacle. Let the farm boy do his own thing." Ann giggled. Standing close to Ren, she gently reminded him about his farm animals. "Hey, you made sure to install those heaters inside the stables. We wouldn't want Morgana and the others to freeze themselves out here."

"Of course. Haru helped me install them earlier as you guys were doing the finishing touches on the greenhouse." Ren affirmed.

"Good! Then I guess we can celebrate then!" Ann exclaimed.

"I believe it's best that we hold off on the big celebrations until next week." Makoto suggested to the group. "The Festival of the Winter Star is coming up and I'm sure everyone is already stressing about the preparations for it."

"Oh damn! Right! I forgot about that!" Ryuji yelped as he suddenly entered into a panic mode. "Crap! I haven't even figured out what I'm going to get my secret gift person that I was assigned this year!"

"Oh boy... You're not going to repeat the same mistake again, are you, Ryuji?" Futaba rolled her eyes at him, still remembering his inconsideration from last year. "Because of you, I had to go giftless since you totally forgot to find something for me!"

"Come on, Futaba! That was all the way from last year! It should be water under the bridge, r-right?" Ryuji stuttered back.

"Hmph! I'm still expecting something from you, Ryuji-idiot!"

As the rest of their friends got into idle chat, Ann turned over to Ren to discuss their plans for the upcoming Festival of the Winter Star. "So! You're still down to help Haru and I cook for our contribution to the potluck, right? We are going to need your freshest ingredients after all, heheh."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ren replied with a nod, much to Ann's delight.

"Great! Heheh, then I guess we should rest up then!" Ann smiled back. Her face suddenly blushed as she looked downwards, a finger twirling through one of her pigtails as her mind wandered off.

"Something on your mind?" Ren asked, immediately noting Ann's hesitation.

"Uhm… actually I was hoping to spend some time with you tonight." Ann responded. "I was thinking after such a hard couple weeks helping you build the greenhouse that at least some sort of celebration is due. But nothing big like Kasumi would do, eheh."

"Yeah, I'd be down for that. What were you thinking of?" Ren asked.

"Well… I was hoping we could snuggle up around a warm fireplace drinking some hot chocolate." Ann chuckled in embarrassment, realizing that her idea may be a little too intimate. "B-But if there's anything else you'd wanna do, I'd be okay with it."

"Heheh.. actually I'd really love that." Ren assured Ann. "Don't forget about the marshmallows though. You can't have hot chocolate without 'em."

"Duuuh! Of course not! Do you remember who you're talking to?" Ann giggled back.

"Hey, y'all having some hot chocolate?" Ryuji suddenly blurted out, overhearing the duo's conversation as he joined them. "Maaan - now that you mention it, I'm totally craving some right now. Mind if I tag along?"

"Ooooh! Me too! Me too! I want some hot cocoa!" Futaba jumped up and down in excitement.

"A fresh cup of hot chocolate does sound enticing right now. Alright, consider me in!" Yusuke joined their group.

"Hot chocolate!? Ooooof! Count me in!" Kasumi exclaimed with a huge smile

"H-Huh? W-Wait no! I didn't ask you guys to join! It was just going to be Ren and I!" Ann blurted out as she tried to explain among her excited friends.

"Whaaaaat!? Rude! Why can't we join the hot chocolate party?" Kasumi began to pout, crossing her arms in disappointment.

"Ohhhhhh, I get it. Pfffft, why didn't you say so!" Ryuji immediately caught gist of Ann's words, giving both her and Ren a sly grin as he began to tease them. "Don't worry, we can leave you two lovebirds alone if you want! Besides, we all know that Ann just wants Ren all for herself tonight! Who knows that kind of _freaky_ things they'll be up to."

"The heck is that supposed to mean, Ryuji!" Ann yelled back, a surge of both anger and embarrassment rushing throughout her body as she suddenly pushed Ryuji backwards, causing him to fall back into the pile of snow behind him.

"Gaaaaahh! Cold cold cold cold cold!" Ryuji stammered as he hastily got up and began to brush the snow off his entire body.

"So.… are we having a hot chocolate party or not?" Futaba asked. She looked over to Ren and clasped her hands together, as if begging to join them on their sweet chocolate escapade. "Can we please come over? We barely get to hang out as a group together anyway! Come on, Reeeen!"

Ren looked over to Ann and shrugged, giving her a cheeky grin – as if saying he was unable to turn their close friends down.

Receiving the hint, Ann reluctantly gave in to her friends. "Ugh! Fiiiiiine! I guess all of you can come over."

"Sweet! Hot chocolate heaven – here we come!" Ryuji exclaimed, already making his way over to Haru's, the rest of their friends following close by.

"Did someone mention hot chocolate?" Haru asked, joining Ren and Ann as she had finished double checkig the last of the stable heaters to keep the farm animals warm in their homes.

"Right… we probably should've asked Haru if it was okay to invite everyone else to her own home." Ren brought up to Ann. The model simply nodded back to him, still a little agitated that her sweet night alone with Ren would have to wait.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting company today. But that's okay! As long as there is hot chocolate involved, I am totally down!" Haru expressed in delight.

The trio began their trek over to Haru's ranch – following their friends as they all looked forward to a night of fellowship and of course, a delicious batch of fresh of hot chocolate!

"Don't worry, I promise to make it up to you, okay?" Ren assured Ann, winking over to her as she clung onto his arm while they walked.

"Hmph, you better!" Ann replied, gently nudging his side to express her slight frustration. She sighed as she looked up to him with a pouted look. "Don't get me wrong though. I love our friends, but I was hoping to have a special night with just you."

Ren chuckled. He noted how much more clingy Ann was becoming ever since they had finished up her fashion project back in Autumn. They had just crafted up an entire clothing selection for each of the villagers of Yama Town, a sentiment that everyone was truly grateful of. The days following, Ann had made her presence around Ren more prominent as she would always come much earlier in the mornings to help him in his daily tasks, or to invite him over for some tea at Haru's.

Still, for whatever reason, Ren had been hesitant to share his feelings to Ann. He understood that his affection for her grew beyond friendship. But Ren could not muster up the strength to confess, afraid of what might happen to their strong bond afterwards.

Where exactly was this doubt coming from? It seemed very apparent that Ann was enjoying her time with Ren, showing so many signs over the past year that she may have liked him back. But what did Ren fear with sharing his true emotions to her?

Maybe... it was because he knew that deep down – Ren was afraid of losing Ann. An inevitable fate he believed would come to fruition.

Among the heartwarming moments Ren shared with Ann, he would tend to forget that his time with her was limited. Ann was still on her probation period from her modelling career. And so far, she had been displaying tremendous growth in her behaviour, as well as showcasing diligence in the duties assigned to her. The whole point of Ann being in Shira Valley was to correct her entitled attitude. And it was working. Ren experienced firsthand of the transformation of Ann – once a bratty diva model, now the empathetic individual who showcased a loving heart to her close friends. And with this proof of her good behavior – Ann would be able to return to her modelling career that she was still very passionate about.

Which would mean that Ann would have to leave Shira Valley behind.

"Hey, Ren-kun. Is something on your mind?" Ann asked, gently caressing his hand as she noticed the quiet, intense look on Ren's face.

"Oh.. It's nothing heheh. Just looking forward to that cup of hot chocolate." Ren assured, returning a smile back to her.

"Heheh… Yeah. Me too." Ann answered, resting her head upon Ren's shoulders.

For the remainder of their walk, Ren continued to think about this inevitable predicament the both of them would have to face one day.

* * *

_**~ Yama Town  
Sakura Square ~** _

The Festival of the Winter Star finally arrived as everyone gathered around Sakura Square for the annual celebration. The weather cooperated with the town as the temperature was positive digits, accompanied with a clear, blue sky above the winter wonderland in the valley.

At the moment, the town had been decorated for this special occasion – with candy canes and colourful evergreen trees scattered all around to give a more festive look. Sakura Square had exquisite, royal red carpets placed among the cobblestone pathways, all leading up to the centre where a single gigantic, evergreen tree stood – decorated with a rainbow of lights and ornaments. Atop the tree was magnificent star decoration that glistened under the rays of the sun.

"Wow! This place is so colorful!" Ann expressed in awe, taking a moment to look around the decorated cherry blossom square. If there was one thing that Yama Town was exceptionally good at as a community, it was going all out in their special events, evidenced in the past with the Parade of Wishes and Moonlight Movement.

"Come on, Ann! We should bring in our contribution before doing anything else." Haru reminded her. She led both Ann and Ren to the banquet tables, each of them carrying a tray of food they had cooked up the night prior.

"I gotta admit, all this food is smelling really good." Ren commented, taking a sniff at the variety of aromas that blessed his nose. All the villagers had been encouraged to bring in a special dish to contribute to the feast. Ren looked at numerous options in front of them, ranging from Japanese Chicken Meat Skewers – known as Tsukune, Yaki Onigiri - known as Grilled Rice Balls, and even Matcha Marble Pound Cake.

"Uggh…. My mouth is already watering from all the desserts." Ann expressed as her eyes locked on the array of sweets that took up an entire table of its own. "I can't wait for dinner tonight! It's not every day where I can just go all out on eating!"

"You still better make sure not to eat _too_ much. By the time you know it, you'll be back to your modelling job." Ren reminded her. "You need to still be in tiptop shape as model, right?"

"Oh, right! Heheh, no worries! All the farm work I've been doing with you has helped me keep in shape." Ann chuckled. Her mind soon imagined the days when she'd be back on the runway as a model and the amount of work she had to do to make her comeback worth it. "Heheh, I'm going to have to get back to an actual gym when I return to modelling. I doubt there's going to be any heavy lifting on a farm where I'll be going."

Ren forced a chuckle back at her. Talking about Ann's return to her job still brought up sadness in his heart. It was constant reminder that he and Ann would eventually have to part ways. With the year having gone by so fast, Ren could only hope to take advantage of the remaining days he had with the model before she returned to work.

Regardless, today had no room for Ren to sulk. It was the Festival of the Winter Star – a time for celebration of the town's well-being and accomplishments throughout the past year, as well as an opportunity for the villager's to fellowship with one another.

"Look out!" Ryuji's voice hollered out.

With sudden reflexes, Ren ducked his head as he caught glance of a snowball careening toward him from the corner of his eye. The snowball narrowly missed Ren's head as it continued flying through the air, eventually hitting another poor bystander in the back of their head.

"WHAT THE HECK!? Who threw a snowball " Mishima whined as brushed the snow off his head, parts of it melting into his hair.

"Whoah.. That was a pretty smooth dodge, farm boy!" Ann complimented Ren with a wink.

"Huh… I don't even know how I did that." Ren responded as his mind still processed the action. Poor Mishima had to suffer due to his awesome maneuver.

"Daaaaamn! That was a sick, Ren! Reminds me of that movie where the guy dodged all the bullets in slow motion." Ryuji exclaimed as he ran up to Ren and Ann.

"S-Sorry 'bout that! I was trying to hit Ryuji, but he just _had_ to get out of the way." Futaba apologized, joining the others as she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"For real!? You're blaming _me_ for the snowball that _you_ threw?" Ryuji argued back.

"Well, if _you_ chose to be a _man_ and take the snowball hit yourself, then poor defenseless Mishima wouldn't have fallen victim to my super awesome throw!" Futaba snarked back.

"H-Hey! I'm still right here, ya' know!" Mishima whined back, still rubbing the back of his head from the snowball hit.

"Oh my.. the festival hasn't even started yet and you two are _already_ causing trouble." Haru gently lectured them. Both Ryuji and Futaba apologized of their actions, which Haru accepted, reminding them to stay on their best behaviour. After talking to the two troublemakers, Haru began to make her way out of the square. "I'm going to check on Makoto. She told me she would be waiting at the ice rink so we can skate together."

"Oooooooh! There's an ice rink here too!" Ann's eyes gleamed in excitement. She quickly turned to Ren as she tugged at his sleeve. "Come on! We _have_ to check it out! I love ice skating!"

"Uhm.. I hate to break it to you.. but.." Ren stuttered for a moment as he hesitated in place. "I actually don't know how to skate."

"R-Really? First you can't dance. And now you're telling me you've never skated before? How on earth did you have fun before coming into the valley?" Ann responded, her eyes widening in surprise. A delighted smile soon sprawled across her face as she grabbed Ren's arm. "Well then, here's your lucky day! Teacher Takamaki-san is here to help you learn the extravagant art of ice skating!"

Ren attempted to protest, but knew he wouldn't be able to get through to Ann. Accepting his defeat, Ren allowed himself to be dragged by Ann as the couple made their way over to the ice rink located near the town's fountain.

As the couple left, both Ryuji and Futaba glanced at each other - as if having the same thought pop up in their minds simultaneously.

"You think they're dating already?" Ryuji commented.

"It'd be a shame if they weren't. I've been shipping them hard in my mind ever since I saw them together at Leblanc Saloon." Futaba shrugged her shoulders.

"Dude! Same thing!" Ryuji exclaimed sharing a double-high five with Futaba.

* * *

_**~ Yama Town  
Fountain Ice Skating Rink ~** _

The afternoon passed by for both Ren and Ann as they spent a majority of it on the man-made ice rink encircling the town's fountain. Many of the other villagers accompanied the area as they effortlessly skated around the area, all while Ren had struggled to keep himself balance. The poor farmer had to constantly lean on Ann the entire time to prevent himself from suffering an embarrassing fall.

"See? You're totally getting the hang of this!" Ann affirmed, staying beside Ren as she kept an arm interlocked with his. "Remember - the whole point is to keep your balance and slide into each step as you gently push off with your opposing feet."

"Heh… Yeah. I think I'm getting the hang of this." Ren said, a satisfied look on his face as he began to skate slowly around the ice rink. Ann's constant encouragement helped Ren to quickly adapt to the new winter activity as he began to find full enjoyment in ice skating.

Although, the pleasant thought soon as Ren suddenly began to lose balance.

"W-Wait! Use your knees to keep yourself up!" Ann reminded him.

"I'm trying- AUGH!" Ren yelped, suddenly losing balance as he slipped backwards. His natural reaction caused him to grab on to anything to prevent his fall. Unfortunately, Ren clung onto Ann's arm as he tumbled down, taking her along with him. The couple fell onto the ice as they slid for a moment. Fortunately for Ann, she landed comfortably on top of Ren, cushioning her fall. Although, the same couldn't be said for Ren as he groaned in pain, his entire back writhing from the fall.

"Oh no! Ren, are you okay?" Ann yelped, looking back down to see the pain on his face.

"Grgh…. D-Don't worry about me. I'm… fine." Ren tried to assure her. He took a moment to as the fall slammed the air out of his lungs. Ren looked up to Ann with a worried look. "A-Are you okay? Sorry if I dragged you down with me, Ann."

"Heheh… I'm good! You actually kept me safe, Ren-kun." Ann giggled, taking a moment to fix his hair. She watched as a smile of relief appeared on Ren's face. "I think that's enough skating for today. I wouldn't want to see you getting hurt again."

A moment passed by as Ren and Ann remained on top of each other, skaters all around them passing by with intrigued glances.

"Excuse me, but you two realize that you're out in public, right?" Haru's voice suddenly interrupted them.

Ren and Ann looked over, seeing Haru and Makoto standing near them, pausing their skating session in order to tease the couple.

"Takamaki-san, are you sure you're teaching Ren the art of skating? Or is this another lesson of public display of affection that's happening right now?" Makoto

"HUH!? N-No! It's not like that, you two!" Ann stammered as her face blushed red. Without thinking, she pushed herself off of Ren as she sat up, not realizing how forceful she was with her hands and practically slapping Ren on the chest. "Aah! S-Sorry, Ren-kun! I didn't mean to push on you like that!"

"No.. It's fine. There's no better response towards a guy that's fallen than to hit him again when he's still down." Ren groaned as he tried to lighten the mood with his sarcastic joke.

"Soooorry again, Ren-kun. Here, I'll help you up." Ann said. She quickly got up on her feet as she assisted Ren, tightly gripping both his hands as she help him stand up. "There you go! See? I'm sure you're tough enough to walk away from that, right?"

"Heheh, thanks Ann. It makes it easier knowing I've got you to lean on." Ren smiled back, with Ann mimicking his expression. The two remained in each other's embrace for a moment – not realizing how long they were standing like this in front of Haru and Makoto.

"Ohhhhh, wish I had a camera to snap this moment. They look so cute together." Haru whispered over to Makoto.

"I agree. And I must give Ren props. He was able to transition smoothly between his embarrassing fall into this adorable moment with Ann. Ren is surprisingly a natural at this." Makoto further expressed in agreement with Haru.

"REN! Dude! Come over here!" Ryuji's voiced suddenly hollered out, disrupting the duo's tender moment with each other.

"Oh boy, I wonder what Ryuji messed up this time." Ann grumbled to herself.

"Hey, Ryuji. What's with the troubled look?" Ren called over as the group made their way over to him. They all noticed the panicked expression on Ryuji's face as he kept glancing back and forth between them and Sakura Square.

"Dude… You won't believe who we saw hanging around in the square earlier." Ryuji spoke up.

"It was Akechi!" Futaba suddenly blurted out, having followed Ryuji with the same intense look.

The rest of the group gave a surprised look. What exactly was Akechi doing here? Wasn't he still working at his father's company - Shido Corp? Last time they had seen the prideful businessman, he was shouting in frustration at the Governor's decision to cease their company's expansion into Yama Town's cherry blossom garden. It had been months since they had seen him. What plans did Akechi have now?

Ren was intrigued to see his former company partner again. "You guys mind showing us where he is?"

Ryuji and Futaba guided the others back into the square – now more crowded as the rest of the villagers were making their way back as they all prepared for the events later that night. The group used the cherry blossoms to hide as they all peered over to Akechi – who sat silently by himself among one of the banquet tables.

"There he is. Just sitting by himself… menacingly." Ryuji commented with a cold glare.

"Come on, guys. I think you're being too dramatic. Maybe he's just here to enjoy the festivities like us?" Ann brought up the possibility. Although, the others were unsure of her suggestion considering the past issues they shared with Akechi.

"No way. He's probably still plotting on ways to take over our cherry blossoms. That guy just never seems to give up, doesn't he?" Futaba assumed, frustration raging in her spirit as she still held resentment at Akechi for yelling down at Sojiro-san from their initial meeting.

"Please, Futaba. It's no good to harbor such negative emotions like that." Haru reminded the younger girl.

"Ren, you're our leader. What are you going to do?" Makoto suddenly asked him.

"Leader? Since when did I become the leader of anything?" Ren raised an eyebrow at them.

"Who cares! We need your input now before Akechi decides to ruin our festival!" Ryuji demanded.

Ren thought for a moment, taking a quick look over to Akechi. The boy didn't seem to be disrupting anyone at the moment. In fact, Ren sensed an unusual loneliness from Akechi. Regardless of so many people crowding around the square, not one of them bothered to acknowledge his presence in any manner. It made sense though, considering how Akechi was looked down upon by everyone as the main individual who pushed the revamp of Sakura Square as a space for his father's business.

Still, Ren could see trouble in the boy's eyes from afar. With the spirit of the Festival of the Winter Star upon his mind, Ren figured it'd be best to share kindness – even to their former rival.

"I'll talk to him. Just to see how he's doing." Ren finalized. The group looked over to him with surprised looks.

"Dude, you're going to go and… talk to Akechi? After everything he's tried to do to _our_ town?" Futaba expressed intensely, her hands clenching as she did her best to retain her frustration.

"Yeah man, that ain't cool. He should be kicked out of town for all I care." Ryuji added, suddenly cracking his knuckles as he kept glaring at Akechi. "Man, I'll even do the honours myself if it comes to that case!"

"Guys, you seriously need to chill right now." Ann sighed. She took a stance as she went over to Ren's side. "I trust Ren with this decision. He always knows the best thing to do anyway. So... just in case, I'll go with him as his back-up."

Ren nodded back to Ann, grateful of her support. The others initially were surprised by Ann's decision, but eventually agreed to the duo's plans.

"Seems like when those two have their minds set on the same thing. There's no way to stop them." Makoto commented, noting the strong bond Ren and Ann shared.

"One could say they are like two peas in a pod!" Haru added, amused by her own analogy.

"Bro, don't hesitate to give me a signal if you need some muscle!" Ryuji called over, giving Ren a thumbs up as the rest of the group remained in their hiding spot behind the cherry blossom trees.

Ren and Ann made their way over to Akechi as they greeted him. Ann was the first to speak up as she gave a small wave to the shaggy-haired boy. "Uhh, hey there, Akechi. Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Hmm, I shouldn't be surprised to see you two around these premises." Akechi greeted them. He remained calmly in his spot as he kept his arms crossed, watching as Ren and Ann took the seats in front of him. "If you're wondering, I have no further business in taking over your precious cherry blossom. Not that even have the authority to do so anymore."

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Ren replied, taking note of Akechi's last comment. "Wait, what do you mean about having no authority? Did something happen with your father's business?"

"Colour me surprised, Amamiy-san. Didn't expect you to be the type of person to deduce so well." Akechi scoffed, realizing that his cover was blown. He took a moment to sigh as he relaxed in his seat, unfolding his crossed arms as he set them on the table. "My father and I… let's say we're not exactly on speaking terms anymore."

"So.. what does that mean for you? Don't you still work for Shido Corporation?" Ann asked.

Akechi hesitated for a moment as he lowered his head, closing his eyes as he shook it in disappointment. "No… I… well, my father decided to kick me out of the company after failing him. He wasn't pleased when I returned empty-handed after sending me here to Yama Town with expectations that I take over this square for his business. He even went so far as to… disown me."

Ren and Ann looked at each for a moment, unsure of how to respond to Akechi's predicament. Ren chose to sympathize with him. "Akechi – I'm sorry to hear that. Truly I am."

"Hmph. Why should I believe you?" Akechi scoffed back, turning his head away from them. "I don't need your pity party anyway. Why don't you two just leave me be and enjoy your silly little snow festival?"

Ann suddenly gave a determined look as she spoke up to Akechi. "Because you're obviously hurting! And it would be wrong of us to leave you alone in your sorrows. As a community, we need to look for each other."

Akechi chuckled, amused by Ann's words. "Still going at it with your righteous dedication to this small town, huh Takamaki-san? I'm surprised you've managed to hold out for this long, considering you're known to be the entitled model and all. And besides, I don't consider myself part of this community. I couldn't care less for your caring heart to look out for me."

Ann gritted his teeth, losing her patience to Akechi's sassiness. She took a deep breath as she calmed her mind, humbling herself towards Akechi as she continued to give words of encouragement. "Akechi-kun, the way you're speaking sounds like you've never grown a strong bond with anyone – not even your own father. And that truly saddens me to see you think no one cares about you."

Both Ren and Akechi continued to listen to Ann's speech as she poured her heart out.

"I was like you, to be honest – pressured to meet the standards of everyone else. It came to the point where I felt alone and figured that I had no true purpose in myself." Ann began. She took a moment to reflect on her own personal growth throughout the past year, reflecting on her very first day in Shira Valley. "Having to move here against my will, I thought that this would be the end of me and my whole career. That my parents were simply dumping me without a second thought."

Ann then began to reflect on the memories she began to make residing in Yama Town, remembering her experiences and the friends she had made. "But I realized that I was brought here for the best. I needed to learn how to bond with other people and not think about myself. As I'm sure you know, my lack of consideration towards other people's feelings was what got me into this whole situation in the first place."

Ann reflected on the very action that forced her to come into Shira Valley – her entire feud with Mika, all leading up to a physical altercation that she still regretted.

"I didn't feel completely free when I was in modelling. I felt like I was being used for other people's agenda. And when I found out that one of my former model partner had been using me for her own gain, I just lost it and threw everything away." Ann explained.

For a moment, Ann looked back to her hand, remembering the forceful punch that she had no idea was in her capabilities. The single action that nearly incapacitated Mika and almost ruined both their modelling careers. Ann clenched her fist as it began to tremble, trying to push away the monstrous memory.

"Sometimes, Akechi-kun.. We need to lose something first before we can have the opportunity to grow and become better. Our mistakes don't define us, but how we choose to change from it is what matters the most." Ann said in a calm tone, realizing that she was not only trying to encourage Akechi-kun, but herself.

Akechi remained silent as he attempted to process Ann's words. He looked up over to her, still with a confused look. "You mentioned.. that you couldn't have grown without the bonds you had made. To connect and understand others. How did that work for you?"

A smile came across Ann's face, glad to see she was slowly getting through to Akechi. In response to his question, Ann scooted closer to Ren as she grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, I guess you could say the farm boy here helped me open up."

"I did?" Ren asked in slight ignorance. His response ended up getting a quick slap on his arm by Ann.

"Oh, come on! Don't play dumb! Other than Haru - you were the first person that I happened to talk to in this town." Ann reminded him.. She even pointed in the direction of where the two had met, reflecting on their very first encounter all the way back in Spring. "I was standing alone by myself during the Parade of Wishes when you suddenly came up to me and said that my pants were all dirty."

"Huh? Really?" Ren scratched his chin as he remembered the memory. "Heheh, oh yeah. It was because you were rode horseback into town with Haru. You were wearing your fancy designer jeans when they collected dirt from the horse's saddle."

"Mmhm! Although in hindsight, I can fully verify that you were totally checking me out that night, right? Right?" Ann teased him as she did a few quick pokes to Ren's side.

"Uhh… Mind if you finish answering my question?" Akechi interrupted the two lovebirds as they reminisced.

"Oh… right, sorry!" Ann cleared her throat as she recollected the fond memories she had made in growing her bonds in Yama Town. "Ren was the first to really open up to me. I thought he was such a weirdo at the time, but the more I got to know him, the more I got to see how amazing of a man he really is."

"Care to elaborate on that statement?" Ren stated jokingly, only to receive another slap to his arm by Ann.

"Please, this just isn't about you, silly." Ann rolled her eyes at him, although she couldn't help but chuckle at his snarky attitude. "It was from that moment where I began to learn how to really bond with someone. With that opportunity, I was able to use what I learned to establish other bonds and make new friends in this town. It's now grown to the point where I've really learned to love everything about this plac and its people."

Ann felt an unusual warmth in her heart as she reflected on all her bonds. Haru, Ryuji, Makoto, Futaba, Yusuke, Kasumi – and most importantly, Ren Amamiya – the boy who took a majority of her heart and thoughts. The one who made her the happiest and gave the most support in her troubling times.

"Akechi… I really believe that you're here for a reason. You may have lost something so important right now, but you're here to rediscover something greater." Ann said without a tinge of doubt in her words.

Akechi remained silent, still processing everything Ann said to him. His entire mind remained conflicted on what to do, but it was apparent that it was having an effect in his heart. These bonds Ann had made helped her grow from the entitled, lonely model she once was - to a girl able to speak her heart and mind freely in hopes of showing compassion to the lone ex-business boy. This entire concept was overwhelming for Akechi to understand and simply left him in the mindset of wanting to know more.

"She's right, you know." Ren suddenly spoke up, noting the confusion on Akechi's face. He hoped to provide clarity to Ann's example with his own experience. "If you hadn't known yet, I used to work for Shido Corporation. I was one of their analytical specialists. And I can assure you that I felt empty among our workplace. There were no true bonds in that place. I was practically looked down as another one of their robots to do their jobs."

"You… used to work under my father's business too?" Akechi's eyes widened at the revelation. He leaned closer as he desired to understand more about Ren's background. "But.. how exactly did you get here then, Amamiya-san? You were practically set for life if you had stayed with our business."

"True. I could have stayed and reaped those riches. But the more I worked, the less I felt like I was alive." Ren began, reflecting on his monotonous life back in the city working under Shido Corp. "I couldn't handle it anymore, Akechi. So I decided to pack everything and leave. Fortunately, my grandfather had this piece of land outside of Yama Town that he didn't use anymore."

Ren reflected on the letter that he received from his grandfather upon his death bed. The words still had a large impact on him to this day, even to the point of memorizing them as a reminder of why he was moved to the valley in the first place.

"There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life… and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness.." Ren repeated for both Ann and Akechi to hear. These simple words seemed to embody all of them. At a certain point in their lives, they felt as if life decided to crush on their spirits and make them feel hollow. But - as Ann pointed out earlier, one needed to lose something in order to gain an even better desire.

For Ann – she needed to lose her pride within her work in order to understand other people better. For Ren, it was to lose his sense of purpose in order to push himself out of his routine and rediscover what life truly meant – and that was through the bonds he could share with others.

Akechi was no different than them. Someone who had lost their sense of purpose. Someone who needed guidance to rediscover themselves again.

"Akechi, you _are_ here for a reason. You can be so much better than what your father limited you to be. You have so much more meaning to life than to be someone who is hired to take away from others." Ren said with affirmation.

Ren suddenly grabbed Ann's hand, gently caressing it before looking over to her with a grateful look. "Of course, it won't be easy alone. But by having people by your side, they will help carve you into the best possible person you can be."

Ann blushed at Ren's words. She knew that Ren had a way with his words, but did he really have to say it like that in front of Akechi? It was so embarrassing.

"I.. I'm starting to see now. There's a great commonality between the both of you." Akechi stated. He clasped his hands together as he processed everything that Ren and Ann had been telling him. "These bonds seem to be a recurring theme you two talk about. To consider that this sort of commitment also brings freedom to the person too? One would call this an oxymoron, but I find it quite poetic."

Akechi suddenly pointed his hands at the both of them as a revelation came to his mind.

"You two seem to be the prime example of a strong relationship – one that brings happiness and purpose to each other. There's no doubt about it. You two are boyfriend and girlfriend, am I correct?" Akechi suddenly proclaimed.

"WHAT!?" both Ren and Ann shouted in unison. How exactly did Akechi come up to this conclusion?

"After we pour our _entire_ hearts to you about our own insecurities, all you got out of that was that me and Ren looked _good_ together?" Ann growled in frustration as she slammed the hand on the table, causing both boys to jump in their seats.

"A-Am I wrong, though?" Akechi simply replied.

Ren and Ann both looked at each other for a moment, before steering their heads in opposite directions – not wanting to dwell on that specific topic for the time being.

"Regardless, I am understanding what you both are saying," Akechi redirected their conversation. He reflected his own position at this moment and thought about applying their principles into his own life. "To lose something… means that you'll gain something better later on. I.. like that philosophy. But… where do I even begin?"

"Well, Ren and I found our new beginnings here in this valley. Maybe the same can be said for you so… why not make your new home here?" Ann suggested.

"Where would I stay? I practically have nothing right now." Akechi confessed, distress crawling back on his face as he attempted to solve the pieces of the puzzle towards his issue.

"I have a spare bedroom in my home." Ren suddenly said, catching both Ann and Akechi by surprise. "Like you said, you've been disowned and have been left with no assets from your father. I would be more than welcome to offer you my place to figure everything out."

"Amamiya-san… I-I…" Akechi stuttered, unable to respond as he was at a complete loss of words. This sort of gesture was not something he had grown used to. All he could do was bow his head down in gratitude towards Ren. "I cannot thank you enough for your blessing, Amamiya-san. What could I do to repay you?"

"Please, don't stress about it. I've been blessed for the community of Yama Town to open their arms up to me. It'd only be fair to return the favour and help someone who's going through the same thing I've been through." Ren stated. "Although, you'd have to learn how to contribute on the farm land. There is a lot of work to be done every day."

"Don't worry! The farm life is much more fun than it looks." Ann added to reassure Akechi. "Although, it'll take a while getting used to waking up so earlier. But you get used to it, I swear!"

Akechi nodded – now with a new resolve in his heart. He gave his sincerest gratitude to both Ren and Ann. "Thank you both. I honestly would've gone through a much darker path if you hadn't come to talk to me. I promise to make the best out of this opportunity."

"I'm counting on it." Ren nodded back.

"I'm so happy for you, Akechi-kun! I'm sure you're going to love it here in Yama Town!" Ann expressed in delight. She had to fight to hold back tears as this wave of emotions got to her. To see their former rival begin to reform his attitude and become open to a change of heart tugged at Ann's heart strings.

"Alright everyone! Dinner is about to begin!" Kasumi's voice suddenly echoed out into the square as the villagers began to make their way into the centre.

"Finally, I'm starving." Ren acknowledged.

"Heheh, I could tell by how much I could hear your stomach grumbling." Ann commented, playfully rubbing Ren's belly. She motioned over to Akechi to follow them. "Come on! You can sit with our friends. Don't worry, I'll make sure they play nice with you, but just watch out for Ryuji and Futaba, m'kay?"

"Certainly." Akechi agreed.

Dinner soon began as the trio joined their friends in a festive feast – happily digging in to the marvellous selection of food everyone bought. With a bit of convincing from Ann, their group of friends managed to welcome Akechi with open arms, even if some had to force their kindness out for the sake of maintaining peace.

The Festival of the Winter Star continued as the joyous atmosphere among the town showed no signs of alleviating.

* * *

_**~ Yama Town  
Sakura Square ~** _

Night eventually fell upon Yama Town as the winter festivities continued. With the banquet having just finished and everyone's bellies happily full, Mayor Yoshida decided to say a few words of encouragement to everyone. Yoshida reflected on the special memories the community had made through the various events they held throughout the year - including the Parade of Wishes, the Moonlight Movement and tonight's Festival of the Winter Star.

Many laughs were shared and emotional tears shed as villagers gave their testimonies of the year. With the cherry blossoms surrounding them, many were inclined to shed light on their wishes they had made at the beginning of the year, each desire stemming from the parade back in Spring.

"I've continued to dream about making it big in athletics. Even with my injury, I've always pushed forward to train and train, jogging in the morning until I couldn't feel my lungs anymore." Ryuji shared in front of his fellow town residents. "I've had many doubts on it. I almost gave up. But with the constant encouragement from my family and friends, as well as the physical therapy I endured, I've been given an offer from a well-known coach in the city to join a really prestigious running team next year in the Summer!"

"Yay! I'm so proud of you, Ryuji!" Haru hollered out as the rest applauded for his achievement.

"Uhm... So I know that I usually stay at home tinkering around with my trinkets and such. Only to come out when people need help with a super simple tech issue in their home." Futaba began to speak as she was next to share. The bespectacled girl did her best to maintain her composure - as public speaking wasn't exactly her strong suite. "But... I've been talking with Sojiro-san, and I've decided that I'm going to hone my skills by going to school one day! It's always been my wish to go out into the world and make a bigger contribution!"

"That's amazing to hear!" Kasumi exclaimed as she clapped for Futaba, accompanied with the rest of their friends as they cheered on for her.

Futaba gave a huge smile as she waved a peace sign to them, grateful that she had grown a strong bond with her friends to gain the confidence she needed to pursue her dream.

With many more testimonies being shared – such as Yusuke proclaiming his wish to work on an art show in town and Makoto's desire to save up one day for a motorcycle and travel around Japan without a care in the world, it became a memorable and intimate night as everyone shared their inner most dreams. Eventually, the time came where the traditional gift giving began – in which each town resident was given a secret individual to prepare a gift for.

"Here you go, Haru!" Ann exclaimed, rushing up to her friend in excitement as she handed her a small box wrapped in beautiful gold wrapping and a red ribbon to top it off.

"Oh! Why thank you, Ann." Haru happily accepted her gift. Opening it up, her eyes were met with an exquisitely handcrafted bracelet, woven with a flower pattern and made with a pink colour palette. "Awww, these look so adorable Ann. Did you make them?"

"Of course! They are friendship bracelets I sewed with the extra wool I had from the clothes I made back in autumn" Ann responded with a smile. She lifted up her own hand, revealing a similar bracelet around her wrist. "Haru, I have a lot to thank you for. You've opened up your household to me and showed _so_ much patience in the beginning when I was such a brat. No one would have shared that much kindness to me, so… thank you so much."

"Ann, it's been a pleasure sharing my home with you." Haru responded. "Although, we've had our fair share of fights as roommates, those are outweighed by the special memories we made together. I pray that you'll remember them when you eventually return to your modelling career – which I also wish the best of luck for you!"

"Ohhh… Haru I'm gonna miss you!" Ann yelped, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she embraced Haru in a tight hug. Haru giggled as she returned the hug back, proud of the woman Ann had grown into during her stay in Shira Valley.

"Ann, please! We won't be saying goodbye to each other for another few months! Hold on to the tears until then!" Haru yelped as she struggled in Ann's strong embrace.

"Mweheheh, aren't you the lucky guy this year! You've got little ole' me as your secret gifter!" Futaba approached Ren as she held out her gift, a box wrapped in glistening green wrapping paper with a darker verdant ribbon around it.

"Wow, these look really cool, Futaba." Ren said, unwrapping his gift to reveal a set of black and yellow DENON headphones in mint condition within it's original packaging.

"They're the same models that Rise Kujikawa usually wears during her performances! I figured they'd fit you, considering you've showcased some pretty sweet moves back during the Moonlight Movement." Futaba chuckled out. She then began to give Ren a mischevious stare as she fixed her glasses. "Soo, farm boy…. What did you get for Ann Takamaki?"

"Why do you ask?" Ren raised a brow at her.

"Because… I just _know_ there's something going between the both of y'all. I wouldn't be surprised if you prepared a special gift for Takamaki-san." Futaba grinned.

"Oh… Well, I didn't get her for my secret gift exchange. I got Niijima-san instead." Ren replied.

"Did I hear my name?" Makoto asked as she passed by the duo, having already given her gift to Ryuji. She stood by as Ren handed his gift to her – a brown journal with the a design of the globe etched onto the side, packed with its own pen for writing in. Makoto accepted her gift graciously. "Thank you, Amamiya-san. I did need a new notebook to plot down my plans for next year."

"WHA- s-so you didn't get Ann as your special gift person? How tragic!" Futaba yelped in disappointment. She slumped her head down and sighed. "Ugh… then who did she get?"

Off to the side, Ren and Futaba noticed Ann and Yusuke talking together. In the artist's hands seemed to be the canvas of a painting, currently covered up with a cloth to hide the contents of what was drawn on it.

"This is my gift to you, Takamaki-san." Yusuke said, presenting his canvas gift to Ann.

"Ooooooh, I wonder what it is." Ann said with curiosity. Carefully taking the cloth off to reveal the content, Ann was met with a beautifully painted portrait of herself among the backdrop of cherry blossoms. The colours utilized had a soft tone to it, giving the painting a peaceful glow. Ann gasped in awe at the craftsmanship displayed. "Wooooow! Oh my goodness, this looks amazing! You must've painted for hours in order to make this masterpiece, Kitagawa-san!"

"Indeed I did. It's the least I can do to show my thanks for the outfit you've woven for me in the fall." Yusuke expressed his gratitude. "Although, I must thank you for the opportunity you gave to me as well. It's been a desire for me to paint someone who is the sole definition of beauty."

"Heheh, you're such a gentleman, Yusuke. Thanks again!" Ann expressed, giving Yusuke a quick hug before he departed.

"Dammit, Inari. You weren't supposed to be the man to impress Ann tonight. Hmph!" Futaba groaned, crossing her arms as she stomped away in disappointment.

Ren chuckled. He wondered why Futaba was so engrossed in the relationship he had between Ann. Regardless, even if Ren hadn't received Ann as his secret gift exchange friend, he did prepare something to give to her tonight. Ren walked over and joined Ann as she continued to marvel at the painting she received.

"Hey there! Check out what Yusuke made for me." Ann said, showcasing the painting he made for her. Ann took a moment to inspect every detail as she gave her thoughts. "Hmm, I think Yusuke made my chin a little too big. Doesn't it look like a double chin to you from this angle?"

"Ann, your chin looks cute either way." Ren complimented, causing Ann to giggle at his comment. Taking a moment to relax himself, Ren stood closer to Ann as he took out a small box wrapped in silver wrapping. "Uhm… I know that you already received your gift, but I actually got you something as well. I hope you don't mind."

"Awwww, not at all! Who'd in their right mind would turn down an extra gift?" Ann assured him as she happily accepted Ren's gift.

Slowly opening up the box, Anns eyes were met with a dazzling shine from within. Ann covered her mouth in surprise at the contents of the gift box – which revealed a simple, shiny silver necklace in the shape of a diamond heart. Etched onto the centre of the accented heart was Ann's first name. Initially, Ann was left speechless at her gift as she couldn't believe what Ren had gotten her.

"R-Ren… Oh my- w-where did you happen to get something so lovely as this?" Ann stammered, still astounded by the magnificent necklace. To Ann's knowledge - Yama Town had no local jewelry stores, and it was difficult for import quality items like jewelry into the town.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've been exploring the mountain caverns with Iwai every so often. There's a lot of cool minerals just waiting to be mined up there." Ren began to explain, the revelation surprising Ann. "I figured of doing something different this time. So with Iwai's blacksmithing skills, he helped me craft this necklace for you. I hope it's not too much. I didn't want to make it too extravagant in case you didn't like it."

"N-No Ren… This is perfect." Ann smiled back at him. Her heart felt overjoyed knowing the effort Ren put into making this simple, yet special gift.

"Mind if I help you put it on?" Ren asked, with Ann quickly nodding back.

Motioning Ann to turn around, Ren took the necklace and carefully wrapped it around her neck, clipping the small locks together. To his relief, it was a perfect fit. Ann turned around as she looked down and admired the jewelry gifted to her.

"Thank you Ren-kun. It's so beautiful." Ann expressed once more. Fiddling around with the handcrafted heart, Ann let out a sigh as she looked back up to Ren with guilt in her eyes. "But.. I never got you anything Ren-kun. I feel bad that you gave me something so nice when I didn't for you."

"Heheh, don't worry about it," Ren chuckled. Suddenly, he shifted himself closer to Ann as he wrapped an arm around her waist - his eyes maintaining locking into a gaze with hers. Taken by surprise, Ann looked up as she noticed Ren hesitating for a moment before he spoke his heart out. "Ann Takamaki – getting the chance to know you has been a special gift in itself. Coming into this town, I didn't know what exactly to expect and what my purpose was. But the moment I met you, everything seemed to click. I began to understand the importance of bonds and establishing them with others."

Ren looked down for a moment as he figured out the correct words to express his feelings – all while Ann remained silent as her heart gradually beat faster, wondering where Ren was taking this whole speech to.

"I guess you could say you were my light that gradually shone down the path I walked. With you, I was able to find joy in building up my farm land and sharing valuable moments in Yama Town as we faced so many trials together." Ren continued speaking his heart out.

"Oh.. Ren-kun." Ann could only muster up as a huge wave of emotions welled up in her by Ren's words. "I-"

Before Ann could say another word, Ren leaned forward as he gently lifted her chin with his free hand and locked his lips onto hers. Ann immediately fell into the moment as she returned his kiss back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The two became lost in this intimate moment as time slowed around them – their attention diverting from the festival as they enjoyed this blissful experience. This moment alone had been something each had yearned for so long - and now given the opportunity, neither of them had dared to hold back any longer.

Eventually, their lips parted as they released their lips. Both Ren and Ann remained silent as they stared back at each other with adoration.

"Ren-kun… There's so much I want to say to you right now." Ann finally spoke, feeling her entire face heat up as the blood ran up to her cheeks, this entire moment overwhelming her with ecstasy. "Being with you helped me overcome all the doubts of my past and realized who I really am. You showed me the true value of relationships with others. But most importantly – you've become someone I've learned to adore and love."

"Love?" Ren repeated, his eyes widening at her proclamation.

"Yes Ren-kun.. I love you." Ann announced without hesitation. "I love you. I love you so much!"

"Ann.." Ren was at a loss for words. All he could do was allow his actions to speak as he leaned in for another kiss. Ann happily obliged as she returned his kiss, allowing herself to lean back as Ren kept her safe in his arms.

"WHOOOOOOOT! IT HAPPENED! IT FINALLY HAPPENED! I'M SO HAPPY!" Futaba suddenly exclaimed - being one of the first people in the square to notice the romantic gesture between Ren and Ann. The couple practically jumped in place as they released from their kiss. Futaba's commotion caused the rest of the villagers and their friends to bring their attention to them.

"Ooooooh! How adorable! I knew it was a matter of timing before they got together." Haru expressed in delight, holding her hands together with a bright smile on her face.

"What a magnificent display of beauty!" Yusuke proclaimed, using his hands as he shaped them into a frame and inserted Ren and Ann in the middle of his sights, hoping to memorize the image for his reference towards future paintings.

"Hmm… So my suspicions were right. Those two are dating." Akechi commented, satisfied with his own deduction.

"No shit, sherlock!" Ryuji elbowed Akechi in response to his comment. He pumped both fists in excitement for his friend's long-awaited confession. "It's about damn time that they finally confessed to each other!"

"This calls for another celebration!" Kasumi suddenly announced as she began to put Ren and Ann in the spotlight. "Gather around folks! It's the beginning of fresh, new love between the dependable farm boy and the famous model! What an exciting turn of events and a magnificent way to end our fabulous year! Now let's give a round of applause for our two love birds!"

"Grghhh! Guys! Cut it out! This is so embarrassing.." Ann yelped as she attempted to hide her face into Ren's chest, hearing the roars of applause by everyone of Yama Town. "Urghhhh… I wish I could just disappear right now..."

"You know, we can always disappear in my bedroom if that interests you." Ren suggested, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Oohoohoo, I didn't think you were _that_ type, Ren-kun." Ann giggled, returning a devious look back. "Maybe you're not exactly the innocent farm boy I made you to be, heheh."

From this night forward, Ren and Ann were at their happiest. With feelings now revealed and their love beginning to blossom, the couple began to look forward to the next stage of their relationship. After almost a full year of spending time together on the farm, working with one another and building their bond over time – Ren and Ann were confident of a brighter future with many more memories to be shared.

The Festival of the Winter Star eventually came to an end as midnight swept over Shira Valley. Walking hand in hand, Ren and Ann made their way back to their farm land to spend a romantic night together to commemorate the beginning of their special bond.

Still... fate would soon turn on them as time began to run out.

.

..

…

* * *

 _**TO BE CONCLUDED IN EPISODE 7!  
** _ _**Next Prompt:** _ _**Free Day / Finale** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co. and SEGA ~


	7. Our Forever Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A full year has passed since Ren and Ann met – their relationship continuing to strive and grow. Eventually, their bond faces an inevitable crossroad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again, fellow reader! Welcome to the final day of Shuann Week 2020! My what a week this has been. There have been so many amazing short stories and artwork for Shuann - and it's been a blessing throughout this entire week to see every single one of them.
> 
> I wanna give my thanks to those who have quietly been reading and I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I also wanna give my thanks to the Shuann Discord server for being supportive and providing a place where us Shuann supporters can gather and gush over this cute ship. Even after playing Royal, Ann still comes out on top as my favourite for Joker - and that preference won't be changing anytime soon. Let's hope for more awesome content for Shuann, as well as a continuous growth in the community as well!
> 
> Well, with most of my Persona 5 stuff out of the way, it's time for me to indulge on my next venture - Final Fantasy 7 Remake here I come woot woot!
> 
> Ooof, before I forget, I've also written an additional one-shot to commemorate Shuann Week! It's on my profile entitled "Our Fairytale Ending". It's another completely original Shuann fic that I wrote last minute that's related to Royal - so if you're still craving for more fluff, please check it out!
> 
> Anyway, time for y'all to grab your boxes of tissue. This final episode is supposed to make you cry, mwahahah. Without further ado - and for the last time, let's get on with the story! Cheers!

_**"LOVE BLOSSOM"  
[a Shuann Week 2020 series]** _

_**Episode 7: Our Forever Bond  
** _ _**PROMPT OF THE DAY: Free Day / Finale** _

* * *

...

Months passed by since the confession of Ren and Ann's love. With their feelings now revealed to each other, the couple were able to take every opportunity to further strengthen their relationship as newly boyfriend and girlfriend. Their bond continued to blossom through many more of the winter occasions that came up in the valley. With the celebration of New Years, the mayor and Kasumi organized a festive fireworks festival as villagers were encouraged to dress up in traditional yukatas. Ann had taken the opportunity to stitch up matching red yukatas with blossom designs for both her and Ren to wear on the special night.

"Happy New Year, Ren-kun!" Ann exclaimed as the explosion of fireworks lit up the night sky above Yama Town, the couple accompanied with the rest of their friends and villagers as they surrounded Sakura Square.

"Happy New Years, Ann." Ren replied. He couldn't help but continue to be mesmerized by Ann's appearance. Unlike her usual pigtails, Ann had her hair styled up in a traditional bun with a cherry rose blossom attached near the top, making her look as elegant as a royal princess, all while the lights of the fireworks brightened up her appearance.

To commemorate the start of the New Year together, Ren and Ann did as any couple would do on this annual event and sealed it with a passionate kiss – only to be interrupted by their excited friends as they cheered around.

"Happy New Years everyone- GAAH!" Ryuji yelped, almost tripping in his sandals as he stumbled into Ren by accident.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're going, Ryuji!" Ann whined back, having to take a step back with Ren as they watched the blonde boy recover from his near fall.

"Shit, sorry! Didn't mean to disturb you two lovebirds." Ryuji apologized, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Come on! Let's take another group picture!" Kasumi encouraged, jumping in her own yukata as she motioned everyone together. All their friends – including Futaba, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru and even Akechi, crowded near each other as they posed for the photo. "Cheers to another blessed New Year and a bright future for all of us!"

"Cheeeers!" the group all shouted in unison as Kasumi took the photo, their faces beaming towards the camera lens with joyous smiles from each one.

* * *

...

With Valentines Day coming around the corner, both Ren and Ann made their own secret preparations for the other. With Ren, he organized a special dinner back at his home, with many fancy foods made with his own produce from the greenhouse. Akechi assisted with preparations in cooking, whom was now roommates with Ren as he continued to start his new life in the valley and felt obligated to help.

"Takamaki-san must really mean a lot if you're going out of this way to prepare all this food for her." Akechi commented, looking over at their finished product on the kitchen table – a nice steak dinner made with an assortment of fresh mashed potatoes and veggies on the side. A bottle of red wine was kept in the centre with a pair of wine glasses. Beside the dinner was a whole red velvet cheesecake for Ren and Ann to share. The table itself was set with a white cloth and had candles lit up to give off a more romantic atmosphere.

"I appreciate your help in setting this all up, Akechi." Ren gave his gratitude.

"No problem. I'll be in town with Ryuji and the others for the night." Akechi said, making his way to the exit. Before leaving, he signaled to Ren a thumbs-up. "Enjoy the night, Amamiya-san. Although, I caution not to play around _too_ rough. You both are still young in your relationship."

"I'll keep that in mind, Akechi-kun." Ren replied with a smile. "By the way, do me a favour and try to keep an eye on Ryuji? Last thing I need to hear is him getting in trouble on Valentines Day." Ren requested.

"Consider it done." Akechi replied as he exited the doorway.

Other than Akechi's snarky comment, Ren was happy that his roommate was beginning to establish new bonds of his own. It had taken awhile for Ryuji and the others to grow comfortable around Akechi, but it was understandable that their relationships would have a rocky start. To Ren's understanding, the boys would be hanging out around Leblanc Saloon to spend a their bachelor's night there.

In the meantime, Ann had been finishing up her own preparations back at Haru's home. Clad in an apron with her hair up, Ann was in the messy kitchen as she was finishing up her homemade chocolates for Ren. Taking the mold out of the fridge, Ann began to place them into a red box she would gift for Ren, all while Haru helped in cleaning up the mess.

"Ta-dah! What do you think?" Ann exclaimed presenting her specially made chocolates to Haru in their box. The chocolates were molded into various heart shapes and were filled with a sweet strawberry-filling. "I followed it _exactly_ as how the cookbook said!"

"This look like top-quality chocolates, Ann!" Haru gave a thumbs-up. She tilted her head over as she gave a concerned look. "Although, shouldn't you be getting ready by now? I don't think you'd want to make Ren wait any longer for you, Ann."

"Oh my goodness! You're right!" Ann panicked, diverting her head to the clock as she realized she was running late. Throwing her apron onto the counter, Ann disappeared upstairs in the blink of an eye as she quickly took a shower and got dressed up for her Valentine's date at Ren's home.

"Heheheh.. Oh Ann - aren't you just adorable." Haru commented to herself. She gently wrapped up and set aside Ann's chocolates and resumed cleaning up her kitchen.

Dressed up in the nicest clothes she could bring to the valley - Ann finished off her look with the special heart necklace Ren had gifted her back in the winter. Bringing along her homemade chocolates, Ann booked it out of Haru's ranch and borrowed her friend's trusty horse Epona and made a mad dash over to Ren's home. The entire commute would have been a majestic stroll with the sun setting behind the distant snowy mountains of the valley if Ann hadn't been in a rush. Luckily, she made it to Ren's farmland in record-breaking time. Hopping off of Epona, Ann tied the horse beside Morgana's stable as she quickly fixed her hair and outfit before making her way on the front porch to knock on the door.

"Hey there – surprised you made it on time." Ren greeted his girlfriend with a smile, motioning her inside as he took her jacket.

"Really? Heheh, I'll be honest – I lost track of time preparing your special gift." Ann confessed with a giggle. Giving a quick peck on Ren's cheek, she presented her special box of chocolates to her boyfriend. "Happy Valentines Day to my favourite farm boy! I made sure to fill these up with my love!"

"How sweet of you." Ren smiled back, taking the box of chocolates as he embraced Ann once more to give another kiss on her forehead. "I wish I could eat these right now, but I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite for the dinner I made."

"Oooooh! You made us dinner?" Ann responded with a surprised look. In the days prior, Ann was told by her boyfriend that he planned for them to eat out. A lie he must've conjured up to make this dinner a surprise.

Ren nodded back as he took Ann's hand and guided her into the kitchen to present the romantic dinner piece. Ann's eyes stared back in awe at just how fancy everything looked, admiring the intimate candle light setting and aroma of the delicious food they were about to eat.

"Wow! This looks amazing! Aren't you a such a gentleman to have everything prepared so nicely like this!" Ann complimented.

"Well, to be honest, Akechi helped me set all this up. I couldn't have done it without him." Ren confessed as he rolled out Ann's seat for her.

"I'm glad to hear the Akechi-kun is finally feeling comfortable around us." Ann expressed as they both sat down. "I was worried that he wouldn't be able to fit into town, considering he was the one on the front line to for his father's company."

"Yeah. But if it hadn't been for you to encourage him to move out of his father's shadow and find new purpose in establishing meaningful bonds, Akechi would still be lost in himself." Ren told her as he poured out a glass of wine for each of them.

"I can't take all the credit, silly! It was the both of us that helped Akechi move forward." Ann reminded him as she took her glass of wine in hand. "We both were able to relate with Akechi's lost soul with our own experiences and direct him to a life of meaning through bonds."

"Right." Ren nodded back. Taking his glass of wine up, he motioned Ann for them to share a toast. "I know it may not be the norm for Valentines Day, but why don't we dedicate this dinner to not only our bond – but the special bonds we have with others? It's the experience we shared with them that helped shape us into the people we are now and what helped bring us together."

"Heheh, gosh Ren-kun, aren't you a sentimental man?" Ann giggled, following her boyfriend as she took her glass of wine and clung it upon Ren's. "To our love that exceeds beyond our relationship. Our passion that will transcend to our loved ones and flourish in the days to come."

Ren and Ann took a sip of their red wine and enjoyed their special Valentines Dinner, conversing throughout the night as they shared stories and reminisced about their lives in the valley for the past year. The couple eventually ended the night off with a romantic movie in Ren's living room, before moving their activities to the bedroom for a more intimate time together.

The perfect relationship – this is what Ren and Ann believed they were in. With their passion and love growing stronger every day, the couple foresaw themselves together for a long time.

Still... these precious moments together would not prepare them for the upcoming test that would undoubtedly decide the fate of the bond – and more importantly, the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Amamiya Farm ~** _

Spring finally returned as the cold Winter days left. The snow gradually melted as the rolling green among the trees and meadows returned to renew life all around the valley. The chirping of birds harmonized in the early hours of morning as they returned from their migration to the south.

With the change of weather, Ren did not hesitate to begin his new set of crops. With the greenhouse having served its purpose to keep the supply of produce coming throughout Winter, Ren could now take full advantage of his sprawling farm fields, stocking up on the appropriate seeds from Mishima's General Store for planting.

Usually, Ann would have woken up early and assisted with Ren on the daily tasks of the farm – whether it would be watering the plants, adding fertilizer to the soil or feeding the farm animals.

But this particular morning, Ann was not present.

Although, it wasn't a surprise for Ren. This was a moment they knew would come. For the both of them, it marked a full year since they arrived in Shira Valley. For Ren, it would've been a happy celebration for the growth and success of his farmland – with his friends planning to throw a party for his one-year anniversary living in the valley.

For Ann, however – this meant the end of her probation from her modelling career. She would be returning to her agency within the next week to meet her parents and organize her comeback into the industry. The couple had avoided the topic for the months leading up, but Ren was the first to acknowledge this concern when he told Ann that she should rest up instead of working before she returned to work.

At first, Ann had protested as she voiced her desire to be with Ren as much as she could before leaving – but he stood firm with his decision. Ren expressed his reasoning saying that this would help both of them to adapt to the days when Ann would be gone. His girlfriend – although saddened by his reason, fully understood as she complied and took the majority of her mornings to rest before leaving.

" _You knew this would happen.. You did everything you could to forget about this inevitable reality, but now that it's about to arrive, you can't bare to accept it."_ Ren thought to himself as he mindlessly tilled the soil in lonesome. This habit that Ren had gotten used to now seemed to be a struggle for his body, most likely due to the lack of sleep the night prior after thinking about his current predicament with Ann.

Ann would be leaving soon… What would this exactly mean for their relationship?

"Morning Amamiya-san." Akechi greeted him, just coming out from the farm house in his work clothes. He noted the blank look on Ren's face. "Hey, something you wanna talk about? I noticed you had gone ahead and started work without me, which is unusual of you."

"I figured you could use the extra sleep. Didn't feel like bothering you." Ren explained, keeping his focus on tilling.

Akechi could easily tell if someone was lying or not – or to at least deduce if they were bothered, which was apparent in Ren's case. He soon remembered that this would be Ann's last few days in Shira Valley. Knowing this, Akechi attempted to redirect Ren's focus towards something more positive. "So, I heard the others are going to be throwing a party for you to celebrate your one-year anniversary in the valley. Must be excited, huh?"

Ren didn't answer, remaining quiet as he focused on his tilling. His movements seemed to grow more forceful as he did his best to keep himself distracted.

"Right.. I think I'll go check up on the animals for the mean time." Akechi commented, taking a few steps back from Ren. He thought best not to interrupt him, believing that Ren needed for himself in order to continue processing everything. It was apparent Ren's heart wasn't in the right place at the moment.

As the morning continued, Ren worked diligently to prepare his crops for the new cycle, with Akechi working quietly on his own tasks around the farm. Ren used this opportunity to hide the pain that he was currently feeling, knowing that Ann wouldn't be around for much longer.

He couldn't linger on this hard truth anymore – Ren had to keep pushing forward.

Still… was this the right way to tackle this issue? To run away and not think about the girl that he truly loved? Ren hadn't been in this type of situation before, so he was unsure of how to handle his emotions.

" _Gotta keep working.. There is work to be done here.."_ Ren constantly reminded himself.

* * *

 _**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Okumura Ranch ~** _

Another regular morning arose in the Okumura residence as Ann and Haru ate breakfast. Although usually by this time, the girls would be talking non-stop about their plans. Yet this particular morning was met with an unusual silence as the two ate their breakfast without a word.

"How's the food? I made sure to make the pancakes extra fluffy for you and added lots of chocolate chips in them!" Haru broke the silence in an attempt to cheer Ann up. She had known this would be the final few days for Ann to reside in her home, so Haru had gone out of her way to create one of Ann's favourite breakfast – chocolate chip pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries.

Even with the sweet food in front of her, Ann kept her gaze down as she poked at her stack of pancakes, only able to get a couple bites down before losing her appetite. Ann hadn't been herself for the past few days knowing her time was limited in the valley. No amount of preparation helped to ease the reality that she would be leaving all of her friends that she had grown to care about in the past year.

And most importantly – to leave the love of her life behind in the valley. It was hard for Ann to imagine a day without Ren by her side. But now she had to leave him out all of a sudden? Her mind tried to wrap around how to feel about this entire situation. Even if she complied to Ren's request to limit their time together in order to make their separation easier – Ann still felt that it wasn't right for their bond to end like this.

"Ann… Please talk to me." Haru spoke up, unable to deal with the silence between them any longer. This melancholic Ann was not what she was used to dealing with. Haru enjoyed Ann's natural positive energy, even if it had become overbearing at times. But to see her friend act completely opposite put Haru at unease.

"Sorry, Haru. I… I just don't know how to feel right now." Ann sighed out, keeping her head lowered.

"Do you want to talk about it? That's why I'm here, Ann." Haru reminded her. She decided to stand up and move to the seat right beside Ann, taking her friend's hand as she gently squeezed it. "I've been your roommate and friend for the past year. You're always welcome express how you feel to me. I'm here to support you."

Haru's proclamation managed to crack a small smile across Ann's face, grateful of her friend's dedication.

"I.. I just don't know if want to go back into modelling anymore." Ann suddenly claimed, much to Haru's surprise.

"Really Ann?, What's making you say this all of a sudden?" Haru expressed her concern, feeling that Ann wasn't sharing the whole picture to her dilemma. "I hate to be frank, but I don't think you mean what you just said. I know that you're passionate about the industry itself. You always talk to me about the latest trends every day while we're working."

"Uhm… yeah you're right. Modelling _has_ been my life and passion. But.. it still hurts that I have to leave all my friends behind if I want to continuing pursuing my dreams." Ann released her feelings as Haru listened attentively. "I mean… Why isn't there a way that I can have both? To be close to my friends and to continue modelling?"

"Well… what's stopping you from doing that?" Haru asked,seeing this as an opportunity to help Ann figure out a solution to her problem.

"Haru, let's be realistic here. The nature of my work will require me to travel non-stop everyday doing interviews, attending photoshoots and practicing on the runway. And most of my jobs will be away from Shira Valley. It won't be possible for me to balance both living here and going out for my work." Ann explained her current conflict.

Haru nodded, agreeing with Ann's points. This was a problematic issue that she did not know the answer to. She tried to help guide Ann towards an answer. "You're going to have to make a decision about this eventually. You love living here in the valley, but you also love your job as well. What does your heart truly want?"

Ann thought for a moment, speaking of the first thing that came to mind.

"All I know is that... I want to still be with Ren."

"Then I believe he'll be the best person to talk to about this" Haru advised her, maintaining a positive look of encouragement. "You are partners, Ann. And this is a big decision that will affect your relationship in a big way."

"Mmhm.. Yeah, you're right." Ann agreed. This certain topic had been something Ren and Ann avoided for some time, both understanding that it was a difficult situation to talk about. But as a couple, they needed to take action and come up with a compromise soon, knowing that this would have a big effect on their future. "I'll be honest, Haru. Ren and I have been scared to talk about this. Both of us just don't know what this will mean for our relationship."

"But you can't run away from this forever, Ann. If Ren sees how important this bond is, then he will understand that you both need to talk about what will become of your future." Haru advised with a gentle tone.

"Haru... You're really good at giving out advice, you know?" Ann looked over and smiled back to her friend. Her heart was touched by how supportive Haru had become in the past year. She was the true definition of what friend was to Ann - someone who was patient, caring and would do whatever it took to lift up their loved ones. Ann began to excuse herself from breakfast as she made her way to the front door. "Uhm, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to see Ren so we can figure this out."

"There's that smile I've been looking for! You can do it, Ann! I truly believe in both of you." Haru cheered her on.

Ann gave Haru a quick hug as she made her way out of the door towards Ren's farm, following the familiar path to her boyfriend's farmhouse. She began to run down the familiar path over to Ren's land as determination to fight for her relationship surged throughout her body.

 _"Ren-kun... We'll figure something out. I believe in us."_ Ann motivated herself.

* * *

 _**~ Shira Valley  
** _ _**Amamiya Farm ~** _

Lunch finally arrived as Ren and Akechi decided to take a break from their work. The two men sat on the front porch eating the sandwiches they quickly made and hydrating themselves with water. Ren seemed to have loosened up from his conflicted emotions, managing to have idle chat with Akechi as they discussed further plans about the farm.

"Ren… If you don't mind me getting off-topic, but… what will become of you and Ann?" Akechi suddenly asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he finished his sandwich.

Ren paused for a moment. He had been hoping to avoid this topic as much as he could. But there was no way of running from this issue forever. Ren sighed as he thought about his response. "Honestly, Akechi.. I still want to be with her. But Ann still has dreams outside of the city. It would be selfish of me to stop her from leaving. And the truth is, I'm uncertain of how our future will be for us."

"I see.. Have you told her about that?" Akechi asked.

"Uhm.. well no. I haven't." Ren confessed, lowering his head down. If he was being honest with himself, Ren felt ashamed that he wasn't able to express his true feelings to Ann. This whole time he was running away from the problem, but Ren understood that he would have to face reality eventually.

"Well.. I'm no expert on relationships, Amamiya-san. But I've been learning to understand that transparency is key in any bond," Akechi began to express himself, reflecting on the past couple months spending time with his newfound friends in the valley. "Take it with you guys – you all hated me for wanting to turn the cherry blossoms in town into a supermarket. But eventually we came to a mutual understanding as we expressed our individual concerns and reasonings to the problem at hand. Now we've been able to move on and look forward to better ways to build our relationships. Shouldn't that be the same for your romantic bond with Takamaki-san?"

Ren nodded back to Akechi's example. Reflecting on his own issue, he could feel that both himself and Ann weren't exactly communicating their entire feelings to one another – as if each of them were holding something back. Ren knew that they had to fix this issue quickly, as time was running out for them.

There was no reason to run away anymore. The couple needed to face the issue head on and come up with a compromise.

As if on cue, Ren and Akechi noticed a lone figure running up from the horizon. On closer inspection, the men realized it to be Ann as she ran up to the farm land.

"Well.. Here's your moment, Amamiya-san. Good luck." Akechi "Don't worry about the rest of the tasks. I'll do my best to get as much done as possible."

Ren nodded, grateful of Akechi's initiative to work on the farm himself. He couldn't have asked for a better farm helper – well maybe except for Ann. Regardless, Ren got up from his seat as he walked down the front porch – meeting Ann as she just arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ren-kun.." Ann breathed out, exhausted from all the running as she ran into his arms, both naturally embracing one another. "Ugh… I sometimes forget how far Haru's ranch and your farm is. I felt like I'd just run a marathon!"

"Heheh, yeah. I'm surprised you didn't bring Epona with you." Ren started off. He looked over as Ann groaned in her hindsight – with so much on her mind right now, she had forgotten to come via horseback to make things easier for her. Ren chuckled as he took out a clean handkerchief and gently patted it on Ann's sweaty forehead, before sighing as he prepared himself for the conversation they were about to have. "Ann.. I think we both should talk. About our future and all of it.

"That's what I came here for, Ren-kun! There's a lot we need to talk about" Ann expressed. "About us... About our futures together. We can't run away from this anymore."

"Yeah.. I totally agree." Ren nodded back. He held his hand out for Ann to take. "Come on.. Why don't we go for a walk first?"

"Mmhm.. Yeah, I'd love that." Ann replied with a smile, taking her boyfriend's hand as they began their trek towards Yama Town.

* * *

_**~ Yama Town  
Sakura Square ~** _

The afternoon rolled up on the valley as the sun began to gradually set, giving off a warm, comforting hue of orange from the horizon as it shone out into the sky. Ren and Ann sat together among one of the benches within the cherry blossom square, hands held together as they conversed about the future of their relationship and expressed their personal concerns.

"So… you really thought about quitting your modelling career altogether?" Ren expressed with concern. He watched as Ann hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Y-Yeah.. I did. But don't worry. Haru helped me realize how I naive I was being." Ann assured him. "It would be a waste to throw everything that I had been working on. And my heart _still_ has that passion to become the most fiercest model in the country."

"I'm actually kinda glad that you didn't go through with that," Ren added, catching Ann off-guard by his comment.

"Really? But… Don't you want me to stay?" Ann asked with a look of concern.

Ren shifted closer to Ann as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, keeping her in his embrace. "Of course I want you stay, Ann. Being with you gives me so much comfort through all the farm work I have to endure. To be able to see your smile at the end of the day is what keeps me going."

Ann blushed as she rested her head into Ren's shoulders. Her boyfriend seemed so natural in making her feel special. And knowing that she was the light to someone's day added more purpose to her own life. Ann sighed as she continued cuddling into Ren's embrace. "Ren-kun, I wish I didn't have to go.. I really do want to be with you forever."

"But.. you can't. And that's the reality we both need to face." Ren brought up. He let out a sigh as they began to face the truth of their circumstances. "Ann, you're whole life has been building up to becoming a great model. You've faced so many roadblocks along the way, yet you still managed to push through and keep your head held high. That itself is already inspiring to me."

Ann nodded, continuing to listen to Ren's words of encouragement.

"Your experience in Shira Valley is valuable to share to the rest of the world. I can attest with having known you the first day we met. You've changed as a person. You learned to understand others and to think less about yourself and more about establishing important bonds." Ren explained in a soothing voice. "Ann Takamaki – there's a reason you were brought here. And it goes beyond our relationship. You came here to blossom into your greatest potential. You shouldn't hinder your heart from the rest of the world. You can use your position to make a change."

"Ren-kun… I'm.. I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that." Ann expressed her doubt. She had dreamed of becoming a fierce model for years - but deep down, Ann was still a scared girl that seemed to put on more of a persona on-stage than her true self to others.

"I believe in you, Ann. Our friends believe in you. And I know your parents believe in you. All that matters the most is if you believe in yourself." Ren encouraged her. Taking both hands, he face Ann and gently caressed her face into his grasp as he faced her. "Ann, you've shown that you're capable of being both loving towards others, and at the same time, maintain your ferocity in your attitude and determination. I know you can find a balance between both and use it as a way to present your best self out there."

A tear managed to escape from Ann as she allowed her boyfriend's words to rest in her heart. No matter how much doubt she held, her friends were there to always support her dreams. All she had to do was constantly remind herself that she was bound for greatness and that there would always be a group of people supporting her.

"You're so reliable, Ren-kun. It brings ease to me knowing that you'll always be here in this town." Ann spoke up as she let out a smile, wiping away the tear as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Ren's. "I can tell that this community is blessed to have you, Ren-kun. You managed to bring new life into this valley."

Ren listened to Ann's words – this time allowing himself to hear the words of encouragement he needed from his lover.

"I know that you felt alone before coming into the valley. That you felt empty without any meaning in life," Ann continued, caressing a finger on Ren's cheek as she gently rubbed his face with affection. "But you've managed to move on and build something amazing with your farm, sharing your rewards to others and to find new meaning in these bonds. And I feel like you'll continue being the anchor to help others find meaning in their lives, especially for anyone new who comes into town."

Ren smiled back, touched by Ann's words. He felt so lucky having someone with a heart as kind as Ann's. Sometimes he wondered if he was dreaming the entire time, and that one day he would wake up back in the city – alone in his penthouse once more. But his whole life in the valley, his freedom as a farmer, the irreplaceable bonds he made in town, and his love for Ann were all a fortunate reality of his that he was glad to wake up to every day.

An immense blessing that Ren thought he wasn't worthy of, yet his doubts were grounded by the comfort of Ann Takamaki – the one person he truly loved with all his heart.

"We're gonna be okay... I believe in us, Ren-kun." Ann affirmed him.

"Yeah.. You're right. We will be okay." Ren repeated.

Ren and Ann shared a kiss as they poured out every bit of their affection to one another. There was no more running away from this fear of separation. The couple firmly believed that their bond was strong enough to overcome the distance that would eventually set them apart onto different journeys.

Their love - sprouting like the cherry blossoms all around them. Firmly rooted into the foundation of inspiring others and believing in their significant other. Watered by the experiences they shared and the changes they've endured. Growing into a symbol of their dreams and becoming a sign of hope for others who yearned for a new purpose.

Ren and Ann spent the rest of the night together – now at peace with the inevitability of their paths separating. For they believed their worlds would cross again some day.

* * *

 _**~Shira Valley  
** _ _**Train Station ~** _

Another week finally passed as the day came – Ann would be leaving Shira Valley.

Prior to Ann leaving, Ren's one-year anniversary had gone off successfully as their group of friends celebrated within Sakura Square once more, holding a grand feast for the farmer. Although, Ren requested it to be a more quiet and intimate dinner – much to Kasumi's disappointment as she was used to throwing big celebrations.

Nevertheless, it was a special night their group of friends shared as they celebrated the time of Ren's anniversary as they told stories and showed their personal gratitude towards him. Still, the group did struggle at times throughout the feast - knowing that this would be one of their final moments together as a complete group. Ren did his best to keep the positive energy among the group, and decided to share his celebration as a farewell party for Ann in order to wish her luck in her future endeavours.

Initially, Ann was hesitant – not wanting to grab the attention anyway from Ren. But the group assured her, saying that she was just as important to them as Ren and they wanted the express their thanks to her as well for being an inspiration. Touched by the strong bonds she had made with each of her friends, Ann couldn't help but cry in front of them, stating that she would strive to do amazing in her job in order to honour the friendships she made in the past year.

But now, the time came for everyone to say their final goodbyes. This was the day that Ann would leave Shira Valley in order to return to her modelling career. Her parents would be waiting back in Tokyo as Ann insisted in taking the train back in order to enjoy the last bit of relaxation she had on the commute before jumping back into work.

It was around morning time in the valley – just after breakfast time where the group gathered at the station awaiting for Ann's train to come. Regardless of the beautiful, sunny weather around them, the group couldn't help but feel bittersweet the entire time.

Each of Ann's friends decided to give a sincere goodbye to their special friend they had grown close to in the past year.

"It's been an honour to have a such a hard-working model pass through town. I'm glad that you enjoyed your stay with us." Kasumi was the first to express her feelings as she reeled Ann in for a hug. "Take care, okay? And don't be hesitant to visit our little town!"

"Heheh, I make sure I'll come back the first chance I get! Thank you for being such a good host with all the events you held in town, Kasumi." Ann replied with enthusiasm.

"I wish you well in your modelling journey, Ann. You've inspired me to work hard and be more adventurous in my own life." Makoto said with sincerity.

"Thank you, Makoto. I appreciate you opening up the doors to your library when I needed a place of solace." Ann expressed, giving a hug to Makoto. "I do hope that you'll one day have a chance to explore outside of Shira Valley like you've always wished to do. Make sure to come by in the city, okay?"

"You've been a true inspiration in the clothes that you've made and the hearts you've touched with your fashion art. I wish to one day be as influential in my own art as much as you have become in your modelling, Takamaki-san." Yusuke expressed, giving an elegant bow to her of respect.

"You will get the chance, Yusuke – I know it! It's only a matter of time until I get to see your art hung up in the museums of Tokyo. Keep it up!" Ann encouraged him with a smile.

"Here, this is for you." Futaba said, handing Ann a disc she had just burned with the model's favourite tunes. "I remember you mentioning how much you love listening to Rise Kujikawa and the Kanamin Kitchen girls. We even gushed together about their songs for almost a good two hours. So I decided to put all their songs into this mixtape. Yes, it's old-school, but I wanted to make it sentimental for you."

"Heheh, this is really sweet Futaba. I'll make sure to listen to it at least once every day while I'm working." Ann said, giving the bespectacled girl a hug. Although Ann struggled to release as she noticed Futaba tightening her embrace as the young girl let out a wave of tears. "Ohhhh, Futaba. Don't cry! I promise to come visit you at Saloon Leblanc - along with Sojiro-san. We'll share a piece of cheesecake together!"

"To think that you've become such an important person in our hearts, Takamaki-san. Colour me guilty for me to assume that you were another on of those drama queens who only cared about themselves." Ryuji began, visibly struggling figure out the best words to say since he wasn't one to be the sentimental type. "Heheh, you're pretty cool after all, Ann. Make sure to kill it on-stage and show that you're the best model out there!"

"I will! And I'll admit, I may have been a little hard on you, Ryuji. But you were always a blast to hang out with. For real!" Ann proclaimed, giving Ryuji a quick fist bump. "I wish you well on your marathon journey. I'm positive that you'll be running laps around the competition!"

"We haven't really spoken a lot – or spent time together, Takamaki-san. But I do appreciate you for show me that there is more to life than to be directed by other people's directive," Akechi spoke up. "You've taught be how to be free and understand the importance of bonds. For that, I am in your gratitude."

"Thank you, Akechi. And don't worry, you'll find a bigger calling to your life. I'm sure you will succeed far greater than what your father's business can accomplish." Ann affirmed as she gave a reassuring nod to Akechi.

"You've been such a delight to have as not only my housemate, but as my friend as well." Haru began to express, doing her best to hold back her tears. "It's been a blessing to see you grow so much as a person in the past year. You've even taught me a couple things about myself I'm going to miss you so much, Ann!"

"Ohhhh Haru! I'll be forever grateful that you opened up your home to me! You've showed somuch patience when I was so much trouble from the beginning!" Ann cried out, now becoming overwhelmed by her emotions as she and Haru embraced in a hug. "Make sure to keep an eye out on your animals. Feed them and keep them healthy. Oh, and that also applies to you too!"

Eventually crying out the remainder of their tears out, the two girls released from their embrace. Ann moved on to the final member of their group – the most precious one to her out of all of them.

"Ren-kun… Uhm, before you say anything – I have something to give you." Ann first spoke, shuffling through her hand bag. She took out a simple, white envelope that was sealed with a heart sticker on the flaps. Ann handed her gift to Ren. "Promise me that you'll only open it once I'm gone, okay?"

"I promise." Ren affirmed, taking the envelope from her as he gently placed it into his pockets.

The couple remained silent for a few seconds, still trying to comprehend that this would be the last time they'd see each other for quite awhile. The rest of their friends stood to the side, curious to how Ren and Ann's goodbye would go.

"I love you Ann." Ren proclaimed, taking hold on one of Ann's hands as he gently brought her closer.

"I love you too, Ren-kun." Ann responded, her cheeks flushing red and a warm smile on her face as she leaned closer.

The couple went in for an affection kiss, holding it for a few seconds. Once releasing from the act, Ren and Ann looked at each other as they both chuckled in joy – peace remaining in their hearts knowing that this wasn't a final goodbye, but a simple "see you later".

"W-Wait. That's it?" Ryuji groaned, wondering if that was Ren and Ann's entire goodbye to one another. "Sheesh, I thought it'd be a little more dramatic than a simple kiss."

"Will you shut it, Ryuji? They probably had a long talk before all this and said their heartfelt goodbyes already!" Futaba barked at him as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ryuji! Don't ruin the moment!" Haru chimed in.

"Yes, Ryuji. Sometimes, actions speak louder than words. Not like you would know." Makoto even took a dig at him.

Poor Ryuji could only lower his head down in shame as he apologized under his breath. "Geez, tough crowd today, huh?"

Ann and Ren chuckled together as they watched their friends go about their usual business with each other. This display of silly chemistry they all had would be an aspect of her friendships that Ann would miss. But she would look forward to seeing them one again during her off-time from work. Eventually, Ann's train arrived as it slowed down to a stop in the station. Being the only passenger to board at this stop, Ann took a moment to say one final goodbye to all her friends.

"I promise to return one day. Until then, all of you will hold a special place in my hearts!" Ann proclaimed, giving out a formal bow before walking on-board the train with her luggage in tow.

"We'll miss you Ann!" everyone shouted in unison.

As the train doors closed, Ann remained standing against the window as she waved back at her friends. Once the train began moving, Ann witnessed all of them beginning to chase after the train, prolonging her departure from them as they expressed their goodbyes once more.

"Take care, Ann!" Futaba shouted.

"Good luck out there in city!" Ryuji howled out.

"We'll miss yoooooou!" Haru yelled as loud as she could.

"Bye everyone I'll miss you too!" Ann yelled, managing to run over to one of the train's' windows as she peeked out and waved to her friends - tears strolling down her face. She was overwhelmed by the gesture they had shown by running after her. Eventually her train passed the station's platform as she watched her friends slowly disappear from her sight, all of them standing in unison as they watched Ann's train leave. From that moment on, Ann knew she was blessed with such dedicated friends that she could always return to. Managing to recompose herself, Ann found an empty window seat – a task not too difficult due to not many people being on the train. Ann set her luggage aside as she looked out the window, marvelling at the view of the beautiful mountains, rivers and trees outside.

This was the last time Ann would gaze at the beautiful valley with her very own eyes.

"Okay... There's still more work to be done." Ann breathed out, motivating herself for the adventure ahead.

* * *

...

Back in the station, the group remained in silence at the edge of the platform, watching as Ann's train disappeared behind the mountains as it began its journey back to Tokyo. The calm spring breeze was the only thing heard as the Yama group allowed the reality of Ann's departure to sink in.

Just a second ago Ann was standing right beside them... And now she wasn't.

"Takamaki-san... She really is gone, huh?" Yusuke stated, still in disbelief that their friend left.

"Yeah... Off to her next adventure." Makoto replied.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Ryuji asked, setting a comforting hand on Ren's shoulder. "We're still gonna be here for you, partner."

Ren looked over and nodded to Ryuji, as well as the rest of his friends beside him. It was comforting for Ren to have so much support after having to say goodbye to his love. But Ren knew it was the best for them. Ann was free to resume her dream as the top model, while Ren would continue building up his farmland and strengthening his relationships with the close community that accepted him.

"I'll be fine." Ren assured his friends, a smile remaining on his face.

* * *

 _**~ Shira Valley,  
** _ _**Amamiya Farm ~** _

Sunset cast itself on the valley as Ren sat peacefully on the porch steps. Akechi had gone inside to rest early, leaving Ren by his lonesome as he reflected on the day's events. Shortly after Ann's departure, the group had stayed with Ren as they decided to hang out for a bit in Yama Town to grab some lunch. Right after, he and Akechi came back to the farm to complete some work before dinner time.

In Ren's hand was Ann's envelope that she had given to him before boarding the train. With time to spare, Ren carefully opened the envelope as he took out a piece of fancy magenta paper. On closer inspection, he noticed black ink had been scribbled on it and realized it was a letter. Ren immediately recognized it to be Ann's handwriting.

Taking a deep breath, Ren read the entirety of the letter Ann had written:

...

_To my dearest Ren-kun,_

_Hey there, my beloved farm boy.. To be honest, I never planned on writing you a letter. But with the limited amount of time we have left together, I thought best to express my feelings in writing so you could always have the chance to reflect back on my words in case you missed me._

_Anyway, I just wanted to give my sincerest thanks once again for everything that you've done. Not just for me, but for the community as well. I can tell that your presence alone has brought in so much joy to the valley and our friends._

_A year ago, you were just some random stranger that I bumped into during my first night in Shira Valley. I pinned you as some loser who wanted to talk to me as an excuse to check out my butt, heheh._

_But fortunately, I was wrong. I slowly discovered how caring and gentle of a person you are. How vulnerable you actually were and how lost you became in life. We may have come from different backgrounds, but we truly shared the same insecurities. Which is why I am thankful you came into my life – so we could help each other rediscover ourselves._

_Ren, you've become the light in my life. You helped me realize that bonds are immensely valuable, and that I should not take anyone for granted. That is why I promise to go back into my modelling career with that mindset: To not only improve myself and become the top model – but to establish meaningful relationships in my workplace and help others figure out their own passions in life._

_I made a vow to myself to talk to my model rival – Mika-san, and try to fix what drama we may still have between us. It's funny though, I have a lot to thank for her putting me in this situation in the first place. If I hadn't lashed out on her, I wouldn't have been put on probation from my job._

_And I wouldn't have met you, Ren-kun._

_Reflecting on this thought, I truly believe that we were destined to meet._

_I'd also like to take the time to express how proud I am seeing all the hard work you've put into your farm. It's hard to believe that last year you only had a few crops planted – and now you have almost an acre of land to harvest, as well as plenty of stables for your beloved farm animals._

_Please give my regards to Morgana. I'm sure your trusty stallion will miss me the most out of all your horses, heheh._

_I just know that your late grandfather would be proud of you. I know I've never met him, but he must've been a good, loving man. I like to think that he was an angel in heaven playing cupid by passing down his property for you to invest in – and so that I could meet you._

_You know Ren-kun, thinking about our journey together reminded me of a quote I heard. It goes a little something like this.._

" _It doesn't matter how far apart we are.. The bonds we made will remain strong. Everyone's heart is connected to the people they know and trust. It's those bonds that helps us search for our purpose in life. As long as it's a purpose you believe in.. There will always be someone who will help you fulfill it."_

_You.. Me.. and everyone else.. There are no barriers. Right, Ren-kun?_

_Anyway.. I've been rambling on long enough in this letter. If I say anymore, I'm going to run out of space, heheh. I'll save more of my words for the next time we meet._

_Stay healthy and keep up the amazing work you do until I get back!_

_Love,  
_ _Ann Takamaki_

_..._

A tear drop fell at the bottom of Ann's letter as Ren finished reading it.

Letting out a sigh, Ren folded Ann's later and carefully tucked it into his front shirt pocket – specifically the one closest to his heart. Ren took a moment to recompose himself, as he hadn't expected this rush of emotions to flood through his spirit after reading Ann's letter.

Even when she was miles and miles away – Ann seemed to find a way to touch Ren's heart.

"Alright.. There's still more work to be done." Ren told himself, refocusing his mind back to his farm. He stood up as he walked down the front porch to finish up some tasks on the field. As he got ready, Ren turned over and smiled at the familiar sight that stood beside his home.

Two miniature cherry blossom trees standing side by side next to Ren's home. Although each plant was small and still required lots of time to grow, their healthy nurturance was evident in the bright colours showcased in each petal. Having been planted close together, the mini cherry blossom branches ended up intertwining into one another to create the shape of a heart.

One tree had been planted by Ren - while the other one by Ann.

A memory popped up in Ren's mind, the day after he had helped Ann walk back home after a rainy day. With the encouragement of Haru, Ann had brought over the cherry blossom sapling she received during the Parade of Wishes over to Ren's farm. Having kept his own sapling in its pot, Ren followed through with Ann's idea to plant their cherry blossoms together. He kept in mind that their wishes would be represented by the cherry blossoms they would nurture. Ann hoped that the superstition towards the growth of their wishes would be doubled in power with the two saplings close together.

One year had passed and Ren could tell that not only did his and Ann's cherry blossoms grow to become healthy, strong tree saplings – but the desires of their wishes had also blossomed into reality as they both rediscovered their true purposes from living in the valley.

For Ren's wish – to find new meaning from his prior, empty life – and to go with the flow with life's greatest adventures.

For Ann's wish – to never feel alone anymore. To finally be happy on the path she had grown into by leaning on her loved ones for support.

Ren smiled once again as he made his way into the farm fields, confident that they both achieved their wishes. Like the pair of cherry blossoms they had planted together – their dreams would continue to grow into something more.

 _"Ann Takamaki.. We'll see each other again."_ Ren thought to himself - looking forward to the beautiful future that he believed both him and Ann would share one day.

_._

_.._

…

* * *

_**THE END!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co. and SEGA ~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co. and SEGA ~


End file.
